Thieves, Assassins and Mutants: Part 1
by Remy'sRose
Summary: Part one. What if Rogue and Gambit met before they joined the XMen? Mix in the Guilds, Brotherhood, Bella Donna and see what happens. Oh, so Romy!
1. Chapter 1

Anna Marie sat perched in her favorite spot along the river. High up in an old cypress tree, hidden from anyone passing by on the ground by the thick, summer foliage and watching the river dip and swirl , unconcerned with the rest of the world. She had just turned sixteen and had been living with her foster mothers since she had run away from her father and overbearing aunt eight years before. Raven and Irene had been dutiful and loving parents to her and the knowledge that they where in fact, mutant terrorists did nothing to alter her feelings toward them. Raven had begun training her a few days after Anna learned that she, was a mutant as well and declared that their little "rogue" would make an excellent addition to their Brotherhood of Mutants.

"Will you be coming down anytime soon, dear?" Irene Adler, with the aide of St. John Allderyce, AKA Pyro, had left the nearby house they all shared and came to stand beneath the tree Rogue occupied. "It is getting rather late and Raven said she would be home by nightfall."

"Ah'll be down soon," Rogue wondered if Irene had used her precognitive powers to discover her whereabouts, although it was no secret to anyone that the tree was her favorite spot. "Ah just want to watch the river for a bit longer."

"Don't be long," Irene warned. "Your mother will have a surprise when she arrives home."

"What kind of surprise?" Rogue swung down from the tree with excitement, the river forgotten.

"I'm not sure of that yet," the blind mutant smiled. "I'm not a psychic, you know."

"Yeah," St. John smirked. "Wouldn't it be nice to 'ave one a those around? Or better yet, a mutant who could see the future?"

"You behave yourself," the woman they called Destiny smiled as she pretended to scold Pyro. "I just know that Mystique will have some important news when she returns."

"She 'ad better," St. John said as he offered his arm to Rogue and led both of the ladies back to the large, cozy house nearby. "After being gone for nearly three months, you think she would have something to show for it. Been dull as tombs around here lately with nothin' ta do, no X-Men to fry. . ."

"So sorry that we were such dull company, shugah," Rogue giggled.

"Nah," St. John nudged Rogue. "You an' Renie were great. It's Fred and Dom I coulda done without."

Pyro watched Rogue as she laughed at his last statement. She had such a wonderful, sparkling laugh, so pure and full of life. Like Rogue herself. She was beautiful; curly, shoulder length, auburn hair, a streak of pure white adding to her unique beauty and eyes the color of emeralds. He felt a bit guilty, staring at her long legs in her cutoff jeans and the curves along the rest of her body, he had known her since she was a child but she was growing up. She would only get more beautiful as she grew older, he thought to himself, and with Raven Darkholme as her instructor, she would soon know how to utilize every weapon in her armory. Mystique was one woman who knew how to use her "assets" Pyro thought and chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny, St. John?" Rogue eyed him with mock-scrutiny as they reached the huge, wrap-around porch of their old country home.

"Pyro is having a few visions himself," Destiny said, wryly as she stepped through the door, the Aussie mutant was now holding open.

"You won't hold it against me will you, old girl?" Pyro smirked even though he knew she could not see him.

"What?" Rogue looked from the smirking Aussie to her blind and grinning foster mother in confusion.

"She's back," Dominic Petros, AKA Avalanche, had been standing by the front window and pointed to the sleek, black sports car that had just peeled around the dusty, county road that led to the house.

"Mama!" Rogue cried as she ran outside to greet Mystique. "Ah'm so glad you're back! I missed you so much!"

A dark haired beauty stepped out of the car and smiled warmly at her daughter. She wrapped the younger girl in a fierce hug but was careful not to touch any bare skin. Raven wasn't afraid of Rogue's power to absorb the thoughts, memories, personalities and even the powers of others but she did not want Rogue to know her news so soon. Mystique stroked her daughter's silky, untamed mane and shifted into her natural form, midnight blue skin and dark red hair. Her opaque eyes went to the house where she knew Destiny was waiting, patiently, inside for her.

Dominic and St. John went outside to collect the luggage from the car and Raven went inside to greet Destiny. They did not usually express their affection for each other publicly but after three months apart, Mystique took Destiny's hand in hers and brought it to her lips with Rogue as their only witness.

"So what is yer surprise?" Rogue asked from her perch on the arms of the loveseat that Mystique and Destiny occupied.

Twenty minutes had passed and they had all been seated in the living room, including Fred Dukes, also known as the Blob and for obvious reasons, he alone occupied one of the couches with a sandwich big enough for three people.

"Why, Irene," Mystique looked over at Destiny. "Did you spoil my surprise?

"I only knew saw that you had some big news, Raven," Irene chuckled. "I couldn't see what you had been up to."

"So I will be surprising the woman who can see the future?"

"Raven, nothing you do surprises me anymore."

"I'll have to do something to remedy that."

"Aw, come on," Rogue laughed at her foster parent's banter even through her irritation at Mystique's attempt to draw out her daughter's anticipation. "Just spill it already."

Mystique looked about the room with an enigmatic smile on her face and said: "We're moving to New Orleans."

"That's it?" Rogue looked at her mother with a slightly annoyed, slightly grumpy expression. "That was yer big news? We're moving?"

"Don't you even want to know why?" Raven was undaunted by her daughter's mood swing.

"You are going to tell us anyway, aren't you?" Rogue grumbled.

"Yes," Raven nodded and waited another moment until she knew they were all on the edge of their seats. "We are moving to New Orleans because that's where my new husband lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews guys. I know the first chapter was short and I spelled Assassins wrong in the title but anyway. . .

Marvel's characters, not mine.

Chapter 2

There was no response from the other mutants in the room. They merely sat and waited for Mystique to continue. This was not the first time Mystique had made such an announcement, granted it was the first time she would involve them to the point of making them move, but she had gotten married a few times in the past couple of years under different aliases, sometimes as the bride and twice as the groom. The marriages didn't last long, only until Raven had gotten what she wanted and then either she would disappear or her spouse would. When it was clear that she was not going to reveal her plans any further, Rogue played along, though her patience with her foster mother was wearing thin, she did not like the idea of moving away from the cozy, isolated farm they now inhabited and live in a bustling city full of locals and tourists.

"Who have ya married this time Mama?" Rogue sighed. "And what parts are we supposed ta play?"

"His name is Marius Boudreaux," Raven settled back against the plush cushions of the couch and continued. "And he is the leader of the Assassins Guild of New Orleans. He is a widower, well, was, and has two children. There are two guilds, prominent crime families that have secretly owned the city for generations, the Assassins and the Thieves Guild. They have been enemies for as long as they have existed and for the first time in their history, they have declared a truce."

"Why?" St. John asked. "What's so special about now that they 'ave finally called a truce? And why do we care?"

"Because," Mystique continued. "Bella Donna Boudreaux, my brand new stepdaughter is about to turn eighteen. The high esteemed leaders of these guilds have declared that she is to be married to Remy LeBeau, the son of Jean Luc LeBeau, leader of the Thieves Guild. They are hoping to unite the guilds and bring greater power to all involved."

"And why do we care?" Dominic prompted.

"Once you are part of those guilds," Mystique replied. "Your enemies are their enemies. If the X-Men or the Avengers try to interfere with any of our plans, they will have a whole lot to contend with. These people train their children to fight, steal and kill from the time they can walk and they use their abilities with expert precision. This brings me to my second and most important reason: a mutant. A while back, I had a chance encounter with Sabertooth, he told me about a young man named Remy LeBeau he faced in Paris while on some sort of hunt. He mentioned that the boy was part of the Thieves Guild and not only a mutant, but his powers seem to indicate an Omega Class mutant. He said that Mr. Sinister had been keeping the boy under surveillance for some time because of that potential. Creed also said that this boy is almost invisible to telepaths because Mr. Sinister once tried to have the boy tracked by a telepathic mutant and they were unable to pinpoint him once they lost visual contact. For now, Mr. Sinister's interest lies elsewhere and Charles Xavier has not yet discovered young Mr. LeBeau."

"So you wanna recruit him?" Fred spoke up, his mouth full of the last of his sandwich. "Ya didn't have to get married ta do that. And I don't see why ya want us all ta move down there."

"From what I have heard of him," Mystique glared at the Blob for questioning her decisions. "Remy LeBeau is charming, arrogant, and cocky. Not to mention an incredible ladies ma, despite his young years. It would probably be quite easy to recruit him but he would not do anything to fail his guild or his family. Failure to take part in this union would cause him to do so. So we take the indirect approach."

"And what does that involve?" Dom asked, wishing Mystique would just tell them what they were going to do and be done with it.

"It involves you three going ahead of us and staying in the house I just bought in Chalmette as back-up," Raven told the three men. "It's less than forty miles away from New Orleans and you'll wait there until I contact you. You had better go pack, because you are leaving tonight."

"An' what are Renie and Ah supposed ta do?" Rogue didn't like where this mission was headed. "Play the dutiful family to th' hilt?"

"Exactly," Raven smiled at her daughter. "Irene, I told Marius I lived with my daughter and mother-"

"Of course," Irene was used to playing the mother.

"An' me?" Rogue prompted.

"I'm sure that Remy would appreciate a lovely, new friend in which to confide in. He prides himself in being able to seduce every woman he meets but I want you to seduce him first. Use your training, girl, and get close to him. Find out what makes him tick and do whatever you have to do to get him on our side."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews guys, they mean a lot. Yeah, let Remy be the prey for once. But we all know how he likes to turn the tables on people.

Marvel's characters, not mine.

Chapter 3

"So he meets dis woman in Paris, gets to know her f'r all of three months, an' den marries her?" Remy LeBeau sat with his back up against an old cypress tree and watched his disgruntled fiancé pace beside the water's edge. "I tink I gotta meet dis femme."

Bella Donna stopped pacing and scowled at Remy. He was supposed to be supporting her not making jokes over her predicament. She was angry at her father and had called Remy to their secret meeting place to vent but he wasn't making her feel any better. They had been meeting each other at that secluded place by the river's edge since they were ten and no one had ever discovered them together. They would be married soon and they would no longer have to sneak away to see each other. Neither fooled themselves into thinking that they would have a normal married life but at least they could be together. For the first time in a long time, Belle was unsure of their future and she wanted him to tell her everything would turn out for the best.

"Sorry," Remy held up his hands in mock surrender. "I'm sure she's a horrible catin1 dat has cast some voodoo on ya pere."

The scowl on her face deepened.

"Or mebbe it's all some cauchemar." 2

A delicate brow arched, warningly.

"Merde, woman what do you want me to say?"

"I don' know!" Belle sat down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. "He just goes off an' gets married to some stranger an' expec's me to accept a new mother an' sister? They don' know anyt'ing 'bout de way we live! What kinda woman is this that could make my father do dis? He don' even tell me an' Julien in person, he sends a letter an' den runs off to her farm, somewhere betwixt Natchez and Vicksburg to spend a week wit' her and her bambin."

"How you know your new soeur be a brat? Mebbe she nice."

"You supposed ta be on my side!"

"Ma chere, I am on your side. I'm only sayin-"

"What!" Belle sat up and gave him an extremely disgruntled look. "What is it yer tryin' ta say?"

"Nothin'!" Remy snapped. There was no point in trying to talk to her when she was like this.

She sat back against him and they were silent for a long moment before Remy decided to take advantage of the situation. He began to stroke her bare arm and soon, he felt her relax against him. He whispered sweet, soft words to her and before long; they were kissing passionately and he was easing her gently onto her back, her new family quite forgotten.

"Ah guess I never thought she would put me in this position," Rogue curled the phone cord around her finger and stared out of her second-story bedroom window at her foster mother and her new stepfather strolling down by the river. "Espionage is one thing but it's like she's trying ta pimp me out now."

"She's not pimpin' ya out, luv," St. John's voice came over the phone line. "It's not as if she wants ya ta sleep with th' bloke."

"Only 'cause Ah can't," Rogue groused. "It scares me ta think what she would ask me ta do if Ah could control mah powers bettah."

"She wouldn't force ya to do something like that. She might do everything she could ta convince you," Pyro chuckled. "But she wouldn't force you."

"You're a lotta help," Rogue said, flatly.

"How's your new daddy?" Pyro teased. "He tried bouncing you on his knee yet?"

"Shut up," Rogue giggled in spite of herself. "She really did it this time. Th' man is completely gone. She's th' love a his life. An' he's gone completely overboard tryin' to buy me over; buyin'me all sorts of stuff, havin' mah new room in Naw'leans fixed up before Ah get there, you name it."

"Sounds awful."

Rogue laughed and shook her head. St. John was the closest thing she had to an older brother and she was comforted by his teasing, but she wished that he was going to be with them in New Orleans. Destiny would be there but Rogue would have felt better about the affair if she had more people on her side.

"Ah had better go," Rogue sighed. "Marius and "Emilie" are on their way back and Ah'm supposed ta be studyin' mah French. Can you believe the name she chose? Emilie Dupree? Irene has to be Katherine Beauregard, at least Ah get ta keep mah own name. Anyway. . . Ah'll see ya later."

"You take care, Anna."

"Ah will, an' ya'll do th' same. Bye."

As soon as Rogue cradled the receiver, she heard the "happy couple" enter downstairs and greet Irene. Heaving a heavy sigh, the teen flounced onto her bed in front of her open textbook; her French had always been impeccable but Mystique was taking no chances. After a moment of trying to study, Anna looked around her room that had been all but packed up for the move. Her furniture would stay, Mystique had told her new husband that she planned on keeping their house as a vacation spot as it had been in the family for generations, which was a lie but Marius would never know that since he was so enamored with her, he would never bother to check. Her mind began to wander as she thought about how she was going to try and seduce a man she had never met before and all the while, try to keep him from touching her. Her mother had assured her that the fact that he would not be permitted to touch her would be enough incentive for him to pursue her. He was still a man after all.

"Men are only good for one thing, darling," Mystique had told her many times. "And most of them aren't even good at it."

A knock at her door brought her back to the present.

"Come in," she called.

Mystique was on the other side in her Emile Dupree character and looking incredibly fetching, with Marius beside her. Raven had created Emile to look like Rogue, with long, auburn curls and green eyes; but while she shared many traits with Rogue, she added a few of Irene so they would appear to be related as well. She had told Marius she was a widow, her dear first husband had been lost in a car wreck just after Anna was born and she truly wanted her darling daughter to have a father figure. Mystique was good, Rogue had to admit it; she knew exactly how to hook the man.

"There you are, darling," Mystique cooed and turned to her husband. "She's so diligent with her studies."

Rogue plastered a modest expression on her face, wishing they would both go away.

"Why don't you take a break, my pet," Mystique addressed her daughter again. "I am going to make dinner and you can entertain your new papa. I was bragging about how well you can sing and play your guitar."

"Of course, mama," Rogue set aside her books and stood up to get her guitar.

"Only if she wishes to, mon amour," Marius said to his wife and then gazed fondly at his new daughter. "You don' have to perform for th' ol' man if you don' want to, fille."

He wasn't so bad, Rogue decided as she looked up at Marius, dark brown hair and kind blue eyes. She felt a little sorry for him; Mystique would break his heart and revel in it. Rogue smiled at him but it was genuine this time.

"Ah would be happy ta play for you," she told him."

1 bitch

2 Nightmare


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys, I deleted the previous chapters after I posted them but they didn't, er, delete. I'm sorry, and Remy should punish me. laughs evilly Anyway, sorry it's been a couple of days, I couldn't tear myself away from myspace. Please forgive me. Thanks so much for the reviews, you guys rock.

Marvel's characters, not mine.

Chapter 4

Marius' new wife arrived in New Orleans with her daughter and mother in tow nearly two weeks later; and the three charming females promptly turned Guild life upside-down. Emille decided that as the LeBeaus would soon be family, they should come over for Sunday dinner. While the rest of the Assassins guild protested and screamed bloody murder, Marius was so enamored with his charming wife, he ignored them all and opened his home to his former, lifelong enemies. Jean Luc LeBeau was suspicious and a little amused but agreed and so his family would be over for Sunday dinner. The only other members of the Assassins Guild that would be living in Marius' large house would be Bella Donna and her older brother Julien, so the animosity would be limited to a much smaller group.

Much to Raven's annoyance, Marius and Jean Luc had both insisted that Tante Mattie, a close friend and confidant to them both, also be at the dinner. She was family to them all but Mystique didn't like the sound of this woman. She sounded wise, was all the explanation Rogue got; wise people could be dangerous. With reservations about this Tante Mattie, Raven kept her sights on her ultimate goal: her daughter's seduction of a very powerful mutant. Nothing would be allowed to ruin her plans; not Bella Donna's venomous and petulant stares, not her new stepson's odd demeanor, nor ridiculous and ancient rivalries. So on the afternoon of the event, Emille ignored Bella Donna's bedroom door slamming, her new husband's coddling and had Julien show his new stepsister around her new hometown. Julien gave Mystique an odd feeling, he was a predator but he lacked finesse and she decided that he was no real threat. If he got fresh, Rogue's power would stop him and he wouldn't remember how he came to be unconscious later. He would not prove to be any real harm.

Remy loved walking through the bayous; most of the land was still untouched and he could be completely alone with his thoughts. He had a lot to think about lately. His upcoming wedding, the fact that he was uniting two guilds that had been feuding for generations, and the fact that this burden was getting a little heavy for his young shoulders. He was only eighteen, he was supposed to have his whole life ahead of him to live the way he wanted but when he looked into his future, all he saw was a life placating both guilds. He knew that he loved Bella Donna but he was startled to realize that he really wasn't ready to spend the rest of his life with her. It felt as though his life were ending instead of beginning. He sighed as he sat down beside the riverbank to watch the Mississippi rush away from him and wished desperately that he could ride its current far away from everything in that city.

"Julien," Remy heard an unfamiliar voice with the sweetest southern lilt come from within a cluster of nearby trees. "Ah really think we should head back now."

"I still have so much ta show ya, Anna," Julien's voice came from the same direction.

"Ah think Ah've seen enough for today," Remy knew from the girl's voice that she was not from Naw'leans but from across the river. A south-western river rat. "Ah want ta go back now."

"We'll head back soon," Julien's voice took on a gruffer edge. "Just as soon as we through here."

"Through with what?" the girl sounded angry yet a little afraid.

"Through gettin' ta know each o'ter better."

"Julien, let me go." Remy sighed and was on his feet, heading toward the voices. He knew the only way his future brother-in-law ever got laid was through deceit and he wasn't going to put rape past the man. "Julien, Ah said let go of me!"

"Aw, c'mon, Anna," Julien pulled her roughly into his arms as she struggled to get away.

"Let go of me NOW!" Rogue was starting to panic but tried to keep calm and remember the self defense training Mystique had drummed into her. "Ah'm warning ya, if ya don't let me go right this minute, ya'll be sorry."

"Is dat so?" Julien chuckled and grabbed her bottom, pulling her up against him, so she could feel how hard he was.

Thoroughly disgusted by the young man, Rogue thrust out her free left hand upwards to his nose and heard the sickening, yet pleasant sound of it breaking. Julien roared in pain and released Rogue to grasp his face, allowing her a chance to flee. She did not get far, however, she ran headlong into the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. For a moment, she could only stare at him; his shaggy, auburn hair that she wanted to run her fingers through, the chiseled features of a Greek god, the incredibly, toned and muscular body and those eyes. . . It had to be him. He had to be a mutant. Those red on black eyes could never belong to anyone other than a mutant. She felt herself sink deeper into his eyes, pleasantly drowning in their depths. And then he smiled; making her knees turn to jelly so she could barely stand and she hoped he thought it was because of the ordeal she had just been through.

"Bonjour, petite," Remy couldn't help but stare at her. She had the greenest eyes he had ever seen; they were more like a pair of dazzling emeralds set in the most beautiful face he had ever seen. He had known a lot of women in his young life but he had never seen anything that could match the beauty of the girl he was now holding. "I t'ought I had happened upon a damsel in distress but you seem ta be doin' jus' fine."

"Who-?" Rogue knew the answer but all she could think was that his voice was like whiskey and molasses. She had nearly forgotten how to speak.

"Je suis Remy LeBeau," Mon Dieu, even that skunk stripe down the middle of her silky auburn curls was beautiful. It was all he could do to keep from burying his face in her hair. "An' you ain' from aroun' here. Ot'erwise you woulda known betta than ta go off alone wit' dis faux-cul pejoratif." 1

"Ah. . . that is, Ah mean," Rogue stammered as she tried to get her bearings.

"You get away from my stepsister, you two-bit t'ief!" Julien started toward them, blood running down from his nose.

"First of all, Julien," Remy's face hardened as he looked over at the other man. "Dat wasn' no brotherly concern ya were feelin' toward de lovely young lady a minute ago and second," Remy looked back at Rogue and offered her a sexy grin. "I'm at least a ten-bit t'ief."

"You ain' not'in but fumier, LeBeau!" Julien raged. "Mutant trash dat don' deserve ta be 'round decent people."

"Ah seriously hope," Rogue turned angry, emerald daggers on Julien. "That you aren't includin' yourself in that statement about decent people! Because from what Ah've seen, ya'll ain't even fit ta lick his boots, ya simple-minded bigot!"

"You don' know what yer sayin', Anna," Julien spoke slowly as though she were an idiot. "He done charmed ya ta his side. He's a mutant!"

"So am Ah!" the moment the words were out of her mouth, she regretted it. They had not planned to let Remy know about her until after he started to trust her but there was no turning back now. "Ah'm a mutant, Julien. Ya still want ta get ta know me better?"

Julien was stunned. He was speechless for a moment and then tried to form words but no sound came out. After a moment, he began to sputter out half finished outrages and threats before he came to the terrible and menacing: "My father will hear of dis!"

Remy looked at the girl who stood before him, she could only be around seventeen, the top of her head barely came up to his chin and she not only saved herself from a vile attack, but she turned on her attacker a second time to defend him. Not to mention, outing herself as a mutant. He looked over her again and noticed something else; she was almost completely covered from head to toe. She wore long jeans that hugged her curves, not shorts like most did in the hot, muggy, New Orleans weather and boots, and while she wore a black tank top, it was covered by a sheer black top with long sleeves. Her hands were even covered by gloves. The fact that she was covered up had to have something to do with her powers. He didn't have time to ponder further on this as she turned to face him again and he was lost in those emerald orbs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chica! My constant, I dedicate all upcoming Romy moments to you. Your reviews are encouraging. I never liked Julien, that's why I made him such a pig. And I think I forgot to translate what Remy called him, it was something to the effect of a "two-faced bastard" Anyway. . .

Marvel's, not mine.

Chapter 5

Julien stormed away, shouting obscenities and curses in French and English but neither mutant paid him any attention. They stared at each other for a long moment, drinking in the other's appearance; it was as if they were unable to look away. Instantly attracted to each other, and they both saw something in the other's eye that was familiar and comfortable. Rogue's eyes went to his lips; his oh-so-kissable lips and wondered what it would be like to kiss him; never knowing that he was thinking the same thing. Except that his thoughts did not stop at her lips. He started there, after drinking his fill with her eyes, and then went down to her full, red lips.

They were full and rosy as though she had just been thoroughly kissed. He started to think about those lips on his and then, he thought about her lips on other parts of him. His gaze went slowly down her pale throat, one he wanted to kiss, lick and nibble; then to her shoulder and to her breasts. The tank top she wore under the sheer top was quite low cut and he could see the tops of her full breasts quite clearly; so clearly that his mouth began to water. She was thin; with a small waist and flat stomach but her hips and lovely bottom were quite well rounded; and quite to his liking.

If Rogue had seen his wandering gaze, she may have slapped him, but she was too busy appraising him. He was tall and lean, with well defined muscles just about everywhere. He was wearing a ripped pair of jeans and a white tee shirt but she figured that he would look amazing in anything. Her innocent mind was on overload; his very presence was provoking emotions from her that she had never felt before and she was not sure how to handle them. She took a deep breath in an attempt to slow her wild heartbeat and tried to gather the courage to face him again.

"You really okay, petite?"

Rogue looked up and straight into those red on black eyes; she knew she was blushing furiously. She tried to speak but failed.

"Ol' Julien didn' really hurt ya did he?"

"Ah-" she tried again but couldn't unglue her tongue from her mouth.

"'Cause if he did, cher. . ." Remy noticed that she was holding her right wrist gingerly. The same wrist Julien had been clutching. "He did, didn' he?"

Rogue did not answer, she was unable; she just busied herself studying her throbbing wrist. She pulled off her glove and pushed up her sleeve to revel the bruising she had received from Julien's crushing grip.

"I'm so sorry, chere," Remy said, horrified by the ugly bruises on the pale, delicate wrist. "I should've jumped in sooner."

Before Rogue could respond, Remy reached over to gently caress the wrist; partly out of concern and partly because he wanted just to touch some part of her. Rogue gasp in horror when she felt his bare flesh touch hers and waited to feel his mind start to invade her. But nothing happened. She waited another moment, and still, nothing. The only thing she felt was a delicious tingling that went through her body as he continued to caress her. She looked up into his eyes again, this time quite bewildered and a little aroused.

"Ah'm fine," she said, a little breathlessly. "But I think mah powers ain't workin'."

"Not workin'?" Remy had yet to let go of her and was still unconsciously caressing her. Except that now, his hand traveled up a little farther up her arm. "I don' understand, chere. You said you be a mutant too, but whats your power s'posed ta be?"

"Mah skin's tinglin', is that your power?"

"Could be darlin'," Remy gave her another sexy smile. "Or could be you really like me touchin' you."

"No," Rogue said a bit too loud, and pulled her arm away. "Mah power shouldn't let you touch me. Ah can only control it for a bit and that's only if Ah concentrate on it. How are ya'll touchin' me? Ya'll should be unconscious by now."

"Dat don't sound like a very fun power," Remy stated. "Your touch make people pass out? Don' sound like a fun date."

"Ah don't just make people pass out, swamp rat," Rogue was a little scared and this man was irritating her. "Ah can absorb ya memories an' thoughts an' personality. Ah can even absorb ya powers. But why ain' they workin'?"

"Beats me, chere," Remy liked her calling him swamp rat. "You disappointed dat I not inside ya right now?"

"You sonova. . ."

"Whoa," Remy held up his hands in mock surrender, glad to see the way her eyes sparkled when she was angry, but he didn't want to make her too angry at him. "Sorry, chere, don' get too mad at ol' Remy. He only tryin' ta help."

Rogue sighed, completely disarmed by his grin but she still gave him a warning look. "Maybe," she mused. "It has somthin' ta do with your power."

"Dere's a t'ought," Remy nodded as he considered the possibility. "My power, it kinda wraps around me. I sometimes give other people a charge when I touch them but never enough ta hurt anyone." 1

"Maybe ya power kinda dissipates th' effect of mah power when I touch ya," Rogue's brow wrinkled as she thought this over. She would have to speak with Mystique about it. "Maybe- "

She never finished that thought. Remy had reached out and pulled her up against him; crushing her lips beneath his.

Hee, hee, hee

1 Like when he came back from the past and Sinister had operated on him, giving him back the full use of his powers. Gambit issue #16


	6. Chapter 6

Your reviews are what keep me going; otherwise I'd feel unappreciated and stop updating. (j/k) Love you guys. I hadn't intended to end it with that kiss but then I wondered, what would Remy be thinking while she was standing there pondering why they could touch? I didn't think he would be analyzing it too much. In the end, I think it's what he would have done and that's why we love him.

Marvel's, not mine.

Chapter 6

He felt her stiffen with shock at first and she tried to pull away but he held her close to him and she softened. He started to stroke her back and parted her shaking lips with his own so he could deepen the kiss. His tongue swept the inside of her mouth, stroking her own tongue and she whimpered softly with pleasure. Again and again, his mouth slanted over hers; not wanting the moment or the feelings she was evoking in him to end. She was so soft and her mouth was so sweet; he slid his hands beneath her tank top to see if she was that soft everywhere. Her perfume assailed his senses; he didn't know what the scent was, something sweet, a light scent, pure and creamy like her. What was it? A flower? Gardenia that was it. But there was something more; musk and . . . coconut? He dragged his lips from hers and settled on her pale throat to breathe her scent in deeper. Her hair smelled of roses and orange blossoms; that was what made the smell so unique and irresistible. As he continued to devour her neck, he caressed the bare flesh of her back and waist; and she emitted small gasping breaths from his ministrations.

Her mind had reeled into nothingness and she was no longer aware of anything but his hands and lips. Her knees went weak and the world around her was spinning so much that she had to cling to him as the only solid thing in this dizzy, swaying world. It took her a moment to realize that he had backed her up against a tree and his hand were making their way up her belly to her breasts. It was the heat of his hands on her breasts that finally brought her to her senses and she pushed against his hard chest. As much as she wanted him to keep going, there was a panic rising inside her as she was thoroughly unfamiliar with these feelings. Rogue was the untouchable; she had never been in this situation before, she was unable to touch, so she had never given that much thought to a situation like this. There was a warm stirring in her belly as his hands pushed aside her bra and cupped her bare breasts and she was as much aroused as she was frightened. She had to put a stop to this.

"Stop," was all she managed to whisper as she applied gentle pressure to his chest. "Please, please stop."

"Do you really wan' me to?" He said against her neck, his breath causing arrows of delight to flash through her.

"No, yes," her mind was beginning to cloud again. "We have to. We- Ah have to. . . Ah can't do this."

Remy gave her mouth one last, soft caress and stepped back from her. Her knees nearly gave out from beneath her and he had to hold her up for a moment. Rogue desperately tried to clear her addled thoughts and she realized it would be impossible to do while she was still in his arms, so she stepped out of his grasp and steadied herself with the tree he had pressed her up against. She hated the feeling; it was as if disengaging from one another, she had wounded herself and he was the only balm for that pain. She shouldn't have allowed it to happen, she had just met him and just who in tarnation was supposed to be seducing who here? How dare he take the upper hand! She was on a mission and it was for his own good that_ he_ fell for_ her_, not the other way around! Rogue's emerald eyes suddenly flashed angrily at him as she struggled to catch her breath.

'Mon Dieu!' Remy thought to himself. 'This femme's even belle when she's angry.'

THWAK!

Rogue had finally gotten her bearings and slapped the incredibly good looking Cajun across the face.

"Merde!" Remy clutched his cheek. This belle packed quite a wallop. "What was dat for?"

"That was for kissin' me!" Rogue shouted back. "Who gave ya'll leave ta be kissin' me?"

"Didn' hear you complainin', chere," Remy rubbed his cheek and gave her a wolfish smile. "Still don'."

"Listen, swamp rat!" Rogue fought the urge to kiss the red welt her hand had left on his face. Her mind was too flustered; she couldn't remember what she was going to say, "We just met. Not even properly, Ah might add."

"If dat ain' proper, chere, den I don' know what is."

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I wanted to."

"Ya wanted to!"

"Plus," Remy folded his arms across his chest. "I got ta thinkin', you said ya power wouldn' let anyone touch you, oui? Dat mean you prob'ly never been kissed b'fore."

"Ah 've been kissed before!" Rogue was outraged with his train of thought.

"Not properly."

"What makes you say that? Ya'll don't know anything about me!"

"I can tell." Remy smirked at her. "Mebe you been kissed, but dat boy didn' know what he doin'. He did ya an injustice, ya should call him an' tell him ta get in some practice."

"For your information," Rogue was enraged at the insults he threw at Cody. "Ah won't be able ta tell him anythin' as he is still in a coma from the first time we kissed! That's what happens ta boys who kiss me so don't be makin' light o'my powers!"

Remy was at a loss for words as he watched her storm away. He didn't want her to go away, he was angry at himself for hurting her and he couldn't figure out why he felt such a connection for this girl.

"Anna, wait!" Remy found his tongue and ran to catch up with her. "Wait, please, I'm sorry, chere, I didn' know. Please, wait."

Rogue stopped and waited for him to catch up though she didn't know why. She looked at him once he had caught up with her and she had to suppress the desire to kiss him. She began to walk again and he fell in step beside her.

"Ah have ta get back," Rogue kept her eyes on the ground. "Mama will be worried."

"AH walk you back," Remy offered, his eyes were on the ground as well but he kept sneaking glances at her. "Julien may still be aroun'."

"What if they ask why A'm comin' back without him?"

"Dey won' if dey see me."

"Oh."

"It don' suit you," Remy said after a few moments of walking in silence.

"What?" Rogue looked up at him.

"Ya name, Anna. It don' suit you."

"Actually," Rogue laughed. "No one really calls me that. 'Cept fer Mama. Mah friends call me-"

"What?"

"Its silly."

"I like silly."

"Everyone calls me Rogue," Rogue blushed as she admitted this.

"Rogue," Remy repeated it and she tried not to think about how wonderful her own name sounded when he said it. "I like it. Dat suits you."


	7. Chapter 7

Your reviews are really helpful guys, thanks! I know my chapters are pretty short but I have four other people trying to dislodge me from this computer every time I get on. And to everyone who gave reviews before I deleted my story, I didn't delete your reviews on purpose, I had to delete my story because all the chapters were running together and it was a big mess. (Chica, I have been asking myself the same question for a long time now) I've had a full couple of days and I am just now getting around to updating. On with the show.

Marvel's, not mine.

Chapter 7

Remy had been correct when he said that no one would ask about Julien. Mystique was about to but decided against it; she would find out from Rogue later and she was just glad that Rogue had made contact with Remy. He was pure charm when he met Mystique and Irene; Marius retreated to his study as Remy poured out the compliments and Bella Donna's frown was laced with jealousy; especially when she saw the way Remy and Rogue kept glancing at one another. As Remy left, or rather, when Bella Donna dragged him out of the house; Rogue went upstairs, followed by her foster mothers to get ready for dinner that night. Rogue noted that Mystique had already laid out the outfit she wanted her daughter to wear and left it on her bed. Rogue went into her bathroom, turned on her shower and stripped out of her clothes. It was hot and muggy nearly every day and while Rogue was a southerner and used to the heat, the layers she wore to protect herself and others from her powers, usually left her hot, sweaty and sticky. The cool spray from the faucet felt amazing on her hot skin and she stood for a few moments, just letting the water hit her.

"Tell me what happened out there," Raven stood in the open doorway that connected Rogue's bedroom to her bathroom. "What happened with Julien? How did Remy get involved?"

"Remy was came to mah rescue," Rogue said as she began to lather up her hair with the rose and orange blossom shampoo. "Julien's a swine. He started to manhandle me as soon as we got far enough inta the bayou. Remy just happened ta be nearby and came ta help me. Even though it wasn't necessary. Ah broke his nose, Mama, Ah'm sure of it."

"Good," was Mystique's reply. "It's even better that you made contact with Remy on your own instead of at dinner tonight with everyone around. From the way he was staring at you, our job is nearly complete. He was already looking at you like a starving man eyes a steak. How did you get on with him?"

"He knows Ah' a mutant."

"Did Julien trigger your power?"

"No," Rogue hesitated, not knowing how her mother would take the news. "Ah sorta told him."

"You sort of told him? How do you 'sort of', tell him?"

"Ah told Julien."

Mystique was silent.

"It just slipped out, Mama," Rogue rushed out, lathering her body with soap that was the same scent as her perfume. "It was all Julien's fault, he made me so mad. He was calling Remy all sorts of names like 'mutant trash', an' Ah jus' snapped. Ah just blurted it out to knock Julien offa his high horse. Ah'm sorry, Mama, Ah know Ah shouldn't have but. . ."

"I think it worked to our advantage anyway," Mystique said. "The way he looked at you. . ."

"He can touch me, Mama."

For a horrible clock tick, there was silence. Rogue rinsed her self off and waiter for her mother's response.

"How did you come to discover this?"

"Julien left some pretty nasty bruises on mah wrist, from when he was draggin' me along and when Ah took off mah glove, Remy grabbed mah hand. He was only tryin' ta see how badly Ah was hurt. Nothing happened when he touched me."

There was more silence from the doorway and Rogue decided to fill her mother in on her theory about Remy's powers while she was drying herself off. She wrapped up her hair in one towel and wrapped another one around her body as she stepped out of the shower. Mystique merely stood, leaning against the doorframe, a calculating look on her face and still said nothing. Rogue stepped past Mystique and headed into her room to get dressed. Destiny was sitting in a chair by the bed and had said nothing up until that point.

"This could still work to our advantage, Raven," Irene spoke up. "In fact, I think this will work out better in the long run. You have to have heard the way they all speak about the boy around here. He's treated like a mistake, like he has some incurable disease because he is a mutant. I haven't heard Bella Donna stick up for him while her relatives speak about him that way. I don't think anyone sticks up for him the majority of the time, and Rogue just did. They have something in common now; he likely hasn't known too many other mutants and now here is a lovely and charming young mutant with whom he can identify with. Not only that, but she just outed herself to a potentially dangerous group of people to defend him."

"Yes," Mystique turned and entered the room, just as Rogue was pulling her dress over her head. "I do believe you are right, my dear. I knew that dress would look fabulous on you, Rogue."

Rogue smoothed down the dark red dress and turned to look in the full-length mirror. It was made of a very clingy, slinky material with a low cut collar that dipped and gathered in a cowl-like fashion. It outlined her curves in all the right areas and flared out to fall just below her knees. The only problem was the lack of sleeves but Mystique was already standing behind her with a long pair of black gloves made of the same soft material. Rogue pulled on matching red sandals before starting on her hair; she turned on the blow-dryer and brushed out her hair so that it would dry in smooth curls. She turned around for Mystique's inspection.

"Good," her mother nodded her approval. "Pull your hair back with a pair of barrettes but leave the rest loose and not a lot of make-up but make sure to wear red lip gloss. I have a few things to take care of before dinner and the others start arriving."

Rogue went over to her window and looked out as Mystique left them, closing the door behind her. Remy and Bella Donna were still outside, and it looked as if they were arguing; or rather like she was berating him. She didn't like her new stepsister and she sure as hell didn't like her hanging about her fiancé. Who did that little tramp think she was? They way she brazenly stared at the man when she knew he was taken. What did Remy mean, Julien was a swine? The girl was probably flaunting herself and couldn't follow through. Remy just shook his head as Belle continued to rant, he started to phase her out and nodded every now and then as though he were actually listening to her. He felt someone watching him and he looked up toward the house to see Rogue staring at him from her window. He smiled and winked at her then looked back at Belle who had been pacing and turned back to look at him. When Belle began to pace again he looked back up at the window but to his dismay; Rogue was no longer there or perhaps she was and the lace curtains concealed her from his view. He liked to think she was still watching him. Standing, he interrupted Bella Donna's tirade by telling her that he had to get home to change for supper and after planting a kiss on her hand, he chanced one last look at the upstairs window and was on his way.

"Ah wish we didn't have to deceive him," Rogue told Irene as she stepped away from the window and finished her toilette. "He's a good guy, Irene. He doesn't deserve that shrew of a woman."

"You like him," it wasn't a question.

"Yeah, Ah do."

"He likes you too."

"How do you know that?"

"I just know."

"Do you think he loves Bella Donna?"

"I'm sure he does but she can never understand him like you can and that is what will draw him to you like a moth to a flame."

"He kissed me, Renie."

"Ah," Irene nodded. "I'll wager that it wasn't some chaste peck on the cheek."

"No, it wasn't. It was a full-on-Rhett-and-Scarlet kinda kiss. Ah didn't know people kissed like that. An' Ah didn't know Ah could feel things like that. His tongue was in mah mouth, Irene."

"Good for you," Irene chuckled. "Though I think Raven will be less than pleased."

"Are you going to tell her Irene?"

"She knows he can touch you, she will probably surmise what happened all on her own. But you be careful, darling. That boy likes to break hearts and there are a lot of things you are not yet emotionally equipped to handle. If you fall to fast and to hard, you will only hurt yourself. Real, lasting relationships are based on trust, and if that trust is betrayed, heaven help you both."

"What are you trying to say, Irene?"

"What I'm saying is," Irene paused and sighed. "Just do yourself a favor and keep your panties on for the time being."

"Ah have no intention of sleeping with him," Rogue was both indignant and embarrassed. She couldn't forget the emotions that Remy made her feel when he kissed her, nor his hands on her bare skin. She shivered at the memory and hoped Irene couldn't tell. "This is just a job. Just like any other. And Ah have no intention of fallin' in love with that swamp rat."

Irene just sighed again and shook her head as Rogue continued to get ready for dinner. She had caught a glimpse of Rogue's future and Remy's was intertwined with it. She bit her lip and hoped that what she saw would not come to pass.

next chapter: guess who's coming to dinner ;-)


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all the great reviews guys, I appreciate them.

Chica: Amen! As for what Destiny saw. . . well, you'll just have to wait and see.

inTHEgrid: Thanks for the kind words. Yeah, why listen to more of Belle's ranting when he could be thinking of better things?

Burning Touch: Julien will make another appearance in the story later on and I think everyone will be satisfied with the outcome. Rogue got him pretty good with both physical and verbal jabs so he's just gone off to lick his wounds, so to speak, well maybe. . . Yeah, I always liked Pyro; I always thought he was a little underestimated as a character. Mutant small talk? More than likely.

Tammy: Well, she helped raise Rogue too. The focus was always on Mystique as the mother figure but Rogue had said from time to time that she considered Irene a mother too and I never thought Irene to be as brash as Mystique, so I thought it would have been easier for Rogue to talk about certain things with Irene. Plus, I really don't like Mystique that much, especially after that whole Foxx episode. . . But I won't go there now. Here we go.

Marvel's, not mine.

Chapter 8

As the evening worn on, Rogue found herself wishing that Mystique had married Jean Luc LeBeau instead. He was not only more handsome and more charming the Marius; she liked his family a hell of a lot more. Henri, Remy's older brother was funny, charming and very warm; very much like his wife, Mercy. She was lovely and sweet with a sharp wit and they all seemed genuinely pleased to meet the new members of Marius' family. Rogue liked Tante Mattie immediately; she was very warm and pleasant, and treated everyone like her children, even Jean Luc and Marius. To sit at that table, one would never guess that these people were life-long enemies; they were laughing and talking and joking as though they were old friends. Rogue did find it odd, however, that she would glance up and find Remy's father staring at her. It was an extremely found look, like the one he bestowed upon his daughter-in-law and as much as it confused Rogue, it comforted her as well. He seemed so happy to meet her, almost as if he has been waiting for her.

The one who really captured her attention though, was Remy himself. He looked just as good cleaned up as he did in his battered pair of jeans and old tee shirt. His eyes had raked over her as soon as she entered the room; making her feel unclothed beneath his gaze and try as she might, she couldn't make the giddy feeling in her belly she got whenever he looked at her, go away and she really didn't want it to. She knew that Bella Donna was sending icy, blue daggers her way but she barely acknowledged her stepsister; there were other things to focus her attention on. Remy sat directly across from her and Belle was on his right, but he barely acknowledged her either.

Just as dessert was served, Rogue saw Belle whisper something to Remy and it could not have been something pleasant because he averted his gaze toward her sharply with a disgruntled look on his handsome face. Rogue looked down at her delicious French dessert but had lost her appetite because she knew Belle had said something nasty. But soon after, she felt something touch her ankle and glide up her calf. Startled, she looked up, straight into a pair of burning, red eyes and felt Remy's foot slide higher up her leg. She blushed and bit her bottom lip as she averted her gaze to escape the heat he was sending her way. After attempting to shift away, Rogue realized, he had her trapped, there was no way to escape him aside from scooting her chair back and that would draw too much attention.

He pushed against her knee with enough pressure from his stockinged foot to force her to uncross her legs and continued his journey along the inside of her thigh. She looked up at him, her face flushed, her expression pleading and shook her head slightly. Remy merely grinned and gently pushed her thighs further apart. Rogue bit her lip harder against the stirrings between her thighs his actions were causing and was quite overwhelmed by these new feelings. He continued until he reached the juncture of her thighs and brushed his foot dead center of her core. Unable to control her reaction, Rogue jumped and let out a loud gasp that drew the attention of everyone at the table.

Thinking quickly, Rogue started to cough as though she had choked on her food.

"Go down de wrong way, chere?" Remy gave her a naughty grin and she frowned at him as she continued to cough.

There was a bit of commotion as everyone at the table attempted to help her, to see if she was alright and that good-looking Cajun merely sat there with an incredibly satisfied grin on his face.

The evening was drawing to a close and Irene chose to retire early; Rogue was returning from helping her to bed and was making her way to the living room, where everyone had gathered after dinner, when she was grabbed by the arm and dragged into a dark room as she passed. She was ready to attack the one who grabbed her when she felt warm, sweet lips pressing against hers. Rogue pushed away angrily, glaring at the two red embers glowing in the darkness.

"What the blazes did ya'll think ya were doin'!" Rogue said in a harsh whisper. "With a whole room fulla people and yer fiancé right next ta ya!"

Another hot kiss made her forget what state she was in. She didn't push him away this time; she let him lick, nibble and suck her lower lip. She obligingly opened her mouth for him so he could sweep the inside with his tongue. She let his hands wander the length of her body and she did a bit of exploring herself. It went on this way for a moment, until she felt herself pressed up against the wall and his hands moving up her skirt. Panic squeezed her insides and she placed her hands on his to still his movements.

"Please," she whispered, breathlessly. "Stop now."

He obliged, bringing his hands up and he rubbed her arms as he attempted to catch his breath.

"I- I guess we better be getting' back," Remy said, kissing her lightly on the mouth.

"Yeah," was the only response she could muster.

"I'll go first and you follow after a few minutes, oui?"

"Yeah."

Rogue stood in the dark room after Remy had gone and tried to compose herself. She smoothed her dress, patted her hair and ran her finger around her mouth to be sure her lip gloss was not smudged. She hoped that Remy had no tell-tale red smudges on his mouth. After about five, very long minutes, she made her way back to the living room. She was surprised to see two members of Marius' guild standing in the front room. Fifolet and Gris-Gris, she remembered their names; and she remembered that she didn't like them.

"Julien say he contact us tonight," Gris-Gris, a tall, black man with beaded dreadlocks, was saying. "But he never did. His message sounded urgent, an' now he jus' missin'? Dat sound a mite suspicious."

"I don' see why," Marius was saying. "He said he meet you tonight but da night not over yet and it wouldn' be unlike him ta forget."

"Non," Fifolet shook his head. "Julien say sometin' about a new mutant hangin' 'bout, causin' trouble."

Remy caught Rogue's eye and held it briefly. Rogue then looked over at her mother who shook her head slightly.

"Is dat all he say?" Belle looked a bit worried.

"Yeah, so we go out lookin' for anytin' outta da norm. For some ugly, mutie freak dat don' know dey're place an' don' know ta stay outta sight of normal folk," Fifolet, a slight, tall man, glanced at Remy as he spoke.

'Bastard,' Rogue thought to herself.

Remy's family took on frowns yet they said nothing. Marius looked a bit uncomfortable and Belle seemed too concerned over her brother; they too, said nothing in Remy's defense. Rogue glanced at Mystique again and although the face of Emille Dupree Boudreaux was smooth and unreadable, Mystique was very angry.

"One a your amis, Remy?" Fifolet sneered. "All you freaks know each udda don' you? What yer mutie-trash friends do ta Julien? Ya finally fin' a way ta git rid a him?"

Jean Luc stood up, as did Henri but it was Rogue who beat them to the punch.

"You shut your mouth, you prissy-ass bigot!"

The occupants in the room were startled by the lovely petite standing just inside the room; her emerald eyes blazing, her lips twitching, small hands fisted and her body quivering with rage.

"Wha-," Fifolet stammered after staring at her for a moment. "What did you say?"

"Ya'll deaf an' ignorant?" Rogue's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "Or just plain stupid?"

"How dare you-?"

"What? Tell the truth? Let ya'll continue on ya racist rampage an' pretend like it's not wrong?"

"Racist?" Gris-Gris shouted. "Girl, my ancestors were slaves-"

"So dat be givin' you da right to discriminate against others?" Tante Mattie spoke up quietly.

"I ain' discriminatin' against nobody!"

"Like hell yer not!" Rogue raged. "Mutants are people, they're human beings, not second class citizens or somethin' messy under ya shoe!"

Mystique rose from her place on the sofa and went to stand behind her daughter, placing her hands on Rogue's shoulders, avoiding her bare skin. Her glare was more collected but just as angry as Rogue's.

"I don't believe that you gentlemen were invited this evening'," Mystique said with Emille's accent. "If you wish to continue this behavior, ya can do it outside of this house."

"You can' throw dem outta my house!" Bella Donna cried, indignantly.

It was the first time she had spoken up through any of the drama that had taken place and Remy looked at her with a sharp expression.

"It be her house too, Belle," Marius spoke up quietly. "I think you two should head off. Look for Julien and bring him home."

"I can't believe you just said dat," Belle told her father. "Dey are family."

"Someday," Marius told his daughter. "I hope you know da true meanin' of dat word."

Fifolet and Gris-Gris left the house in shock and silence; the same silence that lay over the living room like a heavy blanket. Until Remy stood, from his seat on the couch where he had merely sat, and listened to the verbal assaults on him and were he watched his beautiful angel stand in his defense for the second time that day. He walked across the room to stand before Rogue, and taking her hand in his, he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Merci," he told her. "Ma ange gardien."

Remy bowed gracefully to Raven and Marius before striding from the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews, my lovelies, I love you all. blows kisses Seriously, I really look forward to them. I wasn't going to put in the dinner scene in at first and when I did, I wasn't going to make it that long. I was going to have the scene where Rogue defends Remy and this scene right down below but this is the way it played out. I'm glad everyone liked it. Also I don't know if they ever said in the comics if Tante Mattie was a mutant or not so I think I might just side step the issue for a while.

Marvel's, not mine.

Chapter 9

"Wait."

Rogue was on her way to say goodnight to Irene when Bella Donna stopped her on the top of the stairs. Mystique was speaking to Marius in his study so the two girls were alone for the moment. Belle did not look happy; to say the least and Rogue decided to stay a few feet away in case she needed room to maneuver in case she had to defend herself. Her heart was racing but Rogue used all her training to remain calm and composed before the blond assassin.

"What do you want?" Rogue sighed wearily.

"I wan' you ta stay away from Remy."

"Are ya serious?" Rogue snorted.

"Do I look like I'm jokin'?"

"Ya treat him like shit an' ya the jealous type too?"

"Remy is my fiancé?"

"So that gives ya the right ta treat him like shit."

"What happens 'tween us is none a ya damn business."

"You didn't even stand up for him tonight. Ya just sat there while yer two "family members" treat him like somethin' they stepped in."

"If Remy was bothered, he say sometin'," Belle shrugged. "Aside from dat, I was worried 'bout my brudda. De one dat disappeared earlier after ya attacked him."

"_Ah _attacked _him_?" Rogue was tempted to laugh, the situation was that ridiculous. "Ya swine of a brother attacked me. Ah defended mahself."

"Maybe ya should stop flauntin' yaself in front of men an' startin' t'ings ya ain't gonna finish."

"This is ridiculous, Belle," Rogue shook her head. "Ah'm goin' ta bed."

"Not til we done," Belle stepped in front of her, blocking the hallway.

"Ah'm done."

"Ya gonna stay away from Remy."

"Ah think its his decision."

"Ya tink he likes you," Belle looked at her like she were some sad piece of baggage that couldn't comprehend the simplist things. "He may be nice ta you, he may firt or kiss ya; hell, he may even have sex with ya- since ya already pantin' after him- but he never gonna see ya as anyt'ing other than a roll in de hay. He never love ya or have feelin's fer you. He loves me. Ya never be anymore ta him than some random fuck."

Rogue took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Ah'm goin' ta bed. An' if ya relationship with Remy was all ya say it is, ya wouldn't be here warnin' me ta stay away from him. Maybe ya know he's gettin' tired of ya an' lookin' for greener pastures."

"You little bitch-"

"Anna!" Destiny called out from her room. "Anna, look out!"

Rogue turned toward Irene's room and the panicked mutant stumbling out of it. As soon as she had turned, Rogue felt a hard shove from behind and the last memory she had before her world went dark; were the shouts from Irene and the distinct feeling of tumbling down the flight of stairs before she hit the bottom floor, hard.

Hours after his family had gone to bed; Jean Luc LeBeau sat in his study, deep in thought; mulling over the past, present and the future. He had lived long enough to see the future become history and the future he had glimpsed in the past was now living in his present. As a young boy, an adult Remy had saved his life and as a young man, he had glimpsed the future through a magic stone. In that future, he saw that adult Remy and the woman he would share his life with. That woman was a beautiful, spunky southerner with a white streak through her hair and eyes greener than emeralds. He knew the girl he met tonight would become that woman and he knew that she would make his son happy. But Remy was now engaged to marry Bella Donna and unite the guilds. He saw why she would make him happy, he saw the fire and beauty and spirit in the girl. He would rather have Anna for a daughter-in-law than Belle and that was the true way of it. Remy seemed drawn to her as well and Jean Luc decided that they had a problem on their hands.

"Wake up!" Jean Luc's nephew, Lapin, burst into the house, shouting to its occupants. "Everyone, wake up!"

The sleepy occupants and Jean Luc came out to meet Lapin in the front room, rather angry at their sleep being interrupted.

"What is it dat couldn' wait till mornin'?" Mercy clutched her robe about her and glared at Lapin.

"Dere be a lot of activity at Marius' house," Lapin announced. "Emil an' I, we had been keepin' an eye on de place ta see if ol' Julien come home. Everytin' quiet fer a while, den we hear yellin' an' de lights go on. After dat, dere be more yellin' an' Belle go runnin' outta da house. So we go in for a closer look. Dere be Emille an' Katherine at de bottom of de steps an' Emille be arguin' wit Marius about sendin' fer a doctor. He wan' one sent for, she don'-"

"Just get to de point, Lapin!" Remy snapped, his face visably twisted with worry. "You didn' mention Anna. Sometin' happen ta her? She alright?"

"She still breathin', far as I know," Lapin was surprised at Remy's reaction. "She be layin' at de bottom of de stairs, not movin' but we could see dat she was still breathin'. We hear Emille say dat Marius bring Belle back or call de police on her fer pushin' Anna down dose stairs."

"Why won' Emille send fer a doctor den?" Mercy asked. "Dose are some tall steps, the girl could be hurt bad."

"Remy," Jean Luc turned to his son, not missing the worry on his face. "Anna be a mutant, oui?"

Remy looked up at his father and after a moment, nodded slowly.

"An' judgin' from de way she all covered up," Jean Luc continued. "Everyone gonna find out real fast dat she a mutant if a doctor examine her right?"

Remy nodded again.

"Lapin," Jean Luc turned to his nephew. "Go get Tante Mattie and bring her to Marius' house to treat de girl. Tell her not to touch Anna's skin and don' you tell anyone else dat de girl be a mutant or I tan yo' hide myself!"

"Remy," Jean Luc turned back to his son as Lapin hurried out the door but Remy was already gone. It didn't take much to figure out where he had gone.

"I don' understand," Henri said to his wife and father. "Remy touch her tonight. We all saw. If she can't be touched, den how. . ."

"Maybe it have somet'in ta do wit' his powers," Mercy offered. "He say he walk her home, maybe dey talk about it?"

"She can't touch nobody but Remy?" Jean Luc sighed and shook his head. "Dat open a big ol' can a worms don't it. I'm going to head over there, see if there be anyt'ing I can do."

"Papa," Henri said. "We all see how dose two been lookin' at each udda, an' dey jus' met. I know my brudda, dere be somet'in behind dat look."

"I know," Jean Luc sighed again. "I'm afraid I may have to chose between what's best fer the guilds an' what's best fer my son."

Rogue had a concussion and three cracked ribs, along with quite a few nasty bruises. Tante Mattie was a healer and she had powers, no one knew if she was a mutant or just gifted but she was able to detect some slight swelling in Rogue's brain and without laying hands on the girl, she was able to relieve the pressure and correct the problem. She partially healed the ribs so Rogue would have an easier time healing but as for the concussion, they would just have to keep an eye on her. Remy stayed with her and refused to leave, even after Tante said she would be fine; he wouldn't leave until Rogue until she woke up. She slept through the night with Remy, Tante, Irene and Mystique on guard. Marius had gone off to find Belle as soon as he knew Rogue would be alright; Remy knew he should have gone instead but he couldn't bear to leave Rogue's side until he saw those lovely emerald eyes open.

When they did open, Remy was the first person she saw. Mystique was sitting at her bedside but she could feel Remy's gaze on her as she slept. She stirred, and then opened her eyes to the ceiling, blinking against the bright sun that was now streaming into her window. She felt incredibly groggy and disoriented but she felt something touch her mind, she looked straight into his eyes, wondering if he had some kind of empathic or psychic powers as well. He gave her a relieved smile and a wink before Mystique gingerly gathered her into a hug. There was a fuss with Mystique and Irene being overjoyed that she was alright and Tante trying to examine her. She didn't see Remy leave but she saw that a few moments later, he was no longer in the room. She frowned, missing him acutely and knowing that he had probably gone off to find Belle.

He did, in fact, go to find her; Marius would not know where to find her and Remy knew that she had to be at their spot. She was there; sitting with her back against the old cypress tree and staring out at the river. She was waiting for him.

"It shouldn' have taken you dis long to come," Belle spoke to him as he came to stand beside her but she did not take her eyes off of the river. "Ya were wit' her."

"I was makin' sure she woke up."

"She still alive?"

"Oui, Tante say she be fine."

"Dat's too bad."

"How can you say dat? How could ya have done dat? She's yer sister."

"She is not my sister!" Belle jumped to her feet and cast dangerous eyes on Remy. "She is not my family; her or her whore of a mother or that blind grandmother of hers! Dey strangers who forced dey're way in ta my life and are tryin' ta take it all away! Dat is _my_ pere, dat is _my_ house, an' yer _my_ fiancé!"

"Not everyt'ing about you, Belle," Remy told her. "Emille didn' marry your pere ta ruin yer life. She didn' bring her family here ta ruin yer life. Not everyone make decisions around what you t'ink or say."

"She marry my pere for his money an' she bring in dat white trash fam'ly ta my house to live off a us. Dey already chase off my brudda but dey won' get rid o' me. I get rid a dem first."

"Merde! Can ya hear yaself?" Remy ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Ya almost killed Anna last night! She be totally innocent; she ain' done nothing to you and she ain' tryin' ta take anythin' from you."

"Will ya stop thinkin' wit' ya dick fer five seconds," Belle snapped. "I know ya can't wait ta fuck de little slut. . ."

"Don' talk 'bout her dat way!" Remy snapped back at her. "You don' even know her."

"Neither do you, you only meet her yesterday!"

"An' I seen enough o' who she really is shine through ta know dat she be a good person. She don' deserve ta be treated like dis! Ya jus' bein' malicious. Rogue ain' puttin' on some act, she jus' bein herself."

"Rogue?" Remy inwardly groaned when he realized he had used that name. "Ya already have a pet name fer da bitch?"

"It be what her friends call her."

"Dat's the stupidest t'ing I ever hear."

"Regardless, Belle-"

"Stop!" Belle threw up her hands but her eyes became dangerous slits. "I'm sick ta death of everyone defendin' her; 'specially you. I play nice fer now; but I garuntee you, I'm gonna find a way ta get rid o' dem. One way or 'nother."

Belle had stormed off down the river after her confrontation with Remy; she said she was going to find Julien and Remy knew that she would be gone for awhile. He couldn't believe what she had done and that she had no remorse over it. He knew Belle had been raised an assassin but Rogue was not some mark, she was an innocent. He had known her since they were children and he had never seen this side of her before. He didn't know she could be this jealous for no reason.

He made his way back to Marius' house and looked into the front window. He saw Emille and Marius speaking quietly on the sofa in the front room; Katherine was seated on a chair opposite them. That left Rogue unattended. Remy didn't bother with the door; he went straight up the side of the house and into Rogue's open window. Sure enough, Rogue was alone. Remy crept into the room and seated himself in the overstuffed chair beside her bed to watch her sleep. The afternoon sun flooded in through the many windows of the room and stretched out over her sleeping form. Her smooth skin shone in an almost iridescent way and the many faceted colors of her hair caught the light, turning it brilliant with all sorts of red and gold colors. The platinum streak was almost too brilliant to behold. She had changed into a simple, white cotton nightgown and she looked so sweet and unaware that her life had been threatened. Remy frowned as he studied the bruises on the left side of her face where it had hit the steps and the ground; her nightgown was sleeveless and more bruises could be seen on her arms.

Rogue shifted in her sleep and her face grimaced at the pain the action caused. The action also caused the sheet she was covered with to slip down a bit revealing that her nightgown was bunched up around her waist and a portion of her creamy thigh was exposed. He inspected this his heart began to beat a bit faster and he couldn't stop himself from pulling the sheet down a bit further; as he did, he saw more bruises on her thigh. He frowned at what he saw, furious with Belle all over again until he looked back at her face to see those green eyes watching him.

"Hey, there," he said, softly. "How ya feeling, chere?"

"Like Ah just went toe ta toe with th' Hulk," Her voice was hoarse from lack of use.

"Who?"

"Never mind, shugah," Rogue smiled faintly. "Though Ah never got a reaction like that from mah legs before."

"Jus' admirrin' ya war wounds. Ya did take a nast tumble dere didn' ya?"

"Ah been through worse, Ah think. Were ya worried 'bout me, swamp rat"

"Maybe, ya need anythin', chere?"

"Some water."

"Ya hungry?" Remy poured her some water from a carafe on the bedside table and helped her take a drink.

"No," Rogue said after a long drink. "What time is it?"

"Half past four."

"How long ya been here?"

"A few minutes, I had some t'ings I needed ta take care of."

"Ya went after Belle."

"Yeah, she say she gonna play nice for now on."

"But she wasn't sorry she pushed me down th' stairs."

Remy didn't answer and for a moment, they were both silent. Rogue reached up slowly, and touched his face; running her fingers first, along his chin, which he hadn't shaved since the previous afternoon, relishing the feel of it, then she cupped his cheek. Her hand was so warm and soft; he nuzzled into it and kissed her palm. He held her wrist gently and kissed that. He sat up and kissed her mouth; she opened her lips and let his tongue stroke hers. After a few moments, they broke apart for some much needed air. He sat back down, still holding her hand.

"Ya know," Rogue said, as he stroked her hand with his. "Mah life was a whole helluva lot more simple a few days ago."

"Ah," Remy smiled. "But ya didn't know me yet. Ya must 'ave been really bored."

"Ya arrogant swamp rat," she caressed the word as though it had been 'darling',

"I like it when ya call me dat, chere. Almos' as much as when ya called me 'shugah'."

"Shh," Rogue felt a little worn out again. "Don't ruin it by talkin'."

Remy watched her until after she had fallen asleep and just as twilight fell, his thieves guild trained ears heard someone approaching. He kissed Rogue's forehead softly and with one last look, he disappeared out the window.


	10. Chapter 10

Wow, I hadn't intended to write that either, I just wrote it on a whim because I knew that Belle would have to confront Rogue sooner or later. In the end, Belle seemed the type to push someone down the stairs because she isn't getting her way. One of my friends commented that they didn't think that Remy would fall that fast for Rogue given that in the comic, it took friggin' years but I pointed out that Remy is much younger here and his past is not as sinister, no pun intended. He's slightly more innocent here and unassuming. How is he supposed to know that Rogue and Mystique are trying to lure him to the dark side? Although it seems that Rogue has quite forgotten that she's only supposed to be pretending to fall in love with Remy.

My, oh my! Everyone wants to see Belle die. Any suggestions on how she should meet her demise? It would devastate Remy but then again, Rogue is there to comfort him. Julien will show up again soon but I'm not sure anyone will like it when he does. On a totally unrelated matter, my spell check does not like all these accents.

Anywho, here is more of my yarn.

Marvel's, not mine.

Chapter 10

Over the next few weeks, Remy came everyday to visit Rogue and keep her company while she recuperated. Marius kept Belle busy with chores and training; sending her on jobs to keep her away from Rogue and Emille. They had yet to receive any word from Julien but Marius was just relieved that Emille and Rogue had forgiven Belle and Emille was still being so sweet and loving to him. She was even attempting to include Belle in her family by suggesting outings once Anna had fully recovered and family dinners. Belle gave them all a wide birth and even started to avoid Remy; she was spending more and more time with Fifolet, Gris-Gris and a few other "family members". Raven kept a close eye on the blond assassin as she was obviously planning something; but to Rogue's surprise, Raven was not concerned about Julien in the least. She asked Raven about this, one evening, after Remy had left and Marius had taken Belle with him to a "meeting"; Raven and Irene had come into Rogue's room to discus their mission.

"Ya ain' even the least bit concerned about Julien, Mama?" Rogue said from her bed. She was rather tired of being in that bed as the only time she left it was to shower and use the toilet but she had to admit that her ribs still pained her. "There hasn't been hide nor hair o' him since that first day. Not even Belle has heard from him."

"No," Mystique reverted to her natural midnight blue skin after making sure the doors and drapes were shut. She wore her Emille form twenty-four hours a day and was grateful when she could change back. "He doesn't concern me in the least. What does concern me is that you seem to be more interested in Remy than our ultimate goal."

"None of it will work out if he doesn't trust me Mama," Rogue said. "How can Ah tell him about the Brotherhood if he doesn't trust me?"

"You are more worried about spending time with him than with completing our mission. You can spend all the time you want with him once he has joined us. The boys are getting antsy down there in Chalmette and I don't want this taking anymore time than it has to. You will bring up our cause at the earliest opportunity, is that clear?"

"Yes, mama," Rogue looked down at the white lace trim on her bedspread. "Ah think he's comin' over tomorrow; if no one comes aroun' ta interrupt us, Ah can talk about it. He doesn't much like ta discuss his powers when there are people aroun' ta overhear him."

"Perhaps we can clear the field for her tomorrow, Raven," Irene spoke up. "If we can get both Marius and Belle out of the house on an all day outing, it would give Rogue the perfect opportunity. She is still not well and what with Julien being the unknown factor, I'm sure that Remy wouldn't mind spending the day with Rogue; both to keep her company and to protest her."

"Yes," Raven stood and began to pace while she pondered this. "I have been suggesting just such an outing to Marius for a while and this would be a perfect opportunity. Especially considering that tomorrow is your birthday, Rogue."

Rogue looked up at her mother sharply; she had thought they had forgotten about it as they had not mentioned it. She didn't think much of the day and didn't much care to celebrate it but Raven and Irene had always made a fuss over her anyway.

"You didn't think that we would forget your eighteenth birthday, did you?" Irene smiled.

"No," Rogue lied. "Ah just didn't think it was important right now."

"Of course it's important," Mystique's face softened up a bit. "We were just planning on celebrating it once this was over. Tomorrow we will tell Remy that it is your birthday but that we didn't want to alienate Bella Donna further so you made the decision not to make a fuss over it. He will feel badly about that and you can use that to our advantage."

"Alright," Rogue pretended that their callous attitude toward her birthday didn't affect her. "Just get everyone outta the way tomorrow and Ah'll take care of the rest."

"Remy usually comes around again to see you at night, correct?" Raven asked and Rogue nodded. "Excellent then you can tell him about what I am planning tomorrow. I'll see you in the morning, child. I only have about another hour of peace before that pitiful old man returns to bother me. Good night, Rogue. Come along, Irene."

Rogue watched them leave together and shook her head as she tried not to think about what they would do once they left her room. She stood up, gingerly, feeling a painful pulling in her side and slowly made her way to her window. Shutting of the lamp on her bedside table, she opened the heavy, green velvet drapes and pushed aside the lace curtains beneath them. She sat on the cushioned window seat and stared out at the dark and silent street. After pushing the window open, Rogue leaned against the pane and enjoyed the rare cool breeze that rushed up to meet her face. Thinking of what she had to do the next day made her uneasy; she liked Remy, she and to admit that and she didn't like deceiving him. She would rather stay in this place with Remy and not worry about the outside world and mutant affairs. Her face took on a frown as she debated with herself just why she should continue this.

"Don' you know dat frowning is bad f'r de face, beautiful?"

Remy hopped up into her window and let himself in.

"What you t'inkin' 'bout, chere? In de dark, all by yaself?"

"Nothin," Rogue smiled, glad to see him. "Just thinkin' 'bout tomorrow."

"What happens tomorrow?" Remy seated himself across from her.

"Mama and th' others are gonna go out on a lil' family outing. They're trying ta connect with Belle again."

"Dat's a sweet gesture but I don' t'ink Belle appreciate it very much."

"That's what Ah said."

"You well 'nough fer dat yet?"

"Nah, Ah'm gonna stay here."

"All by yaself?"

"Yeah," Rogue tried her best to look natural as she lied. "Mama was worried 'cause they still haven't heard from Julien but Ah told her Ah'd be fine."

"What time dey leavin'?"

"Early Ah think. Ah don't know when they'll be home but Ah hope its after Ah'm asleep."

"Why's dat?"

"Oh," Rogue pretended to falter. "No reason."

"Not after a teaser like dat, chere."

"Its mah birthday tomorrow."

"Its yer birthday an' dey gonna leave ya all alone? Why didn' ya tell me b'fore it was yer birthday? I told ya when mine was."

"Ah don't really like a big fuss, its just another day right? Mama knows it don't matter much ta me."

"Ya eighteen tomorrow right?"

"Yeah but really, Remy, Ah-"

"You an' I jus' gonna have ta celebrate on our own den," he flashed her a wicked smile as he stood. "In fac', we can start now."

"What do you mean?" she gasped loudly as Remy swept her gently up into his arms.

"Where your mama?" he asked her, his face close to hers.

"They went to bed," she was lost in his gaze.

"Good," he stepped over and laid her gently on her bed. The queen size bed that was big enough for both of them.

"Remy," Rogue began unease and uncertainty plain on her face.

"You ain' well enough fer dat, chere," Remy chuckled. "But at least I know where ya mind be."

Rogue's heart fluttered in her chest as he stretched out beside her on the bed. It wasn't what she thought; he knew she wasn't ready for that, but he did kiss her. Kissing, caressing and more than a little groping. He ended it after a while, out of breath and a little excited, he didn't want to move too fast with her and if they had continued, he didn't know if he would be able to stop. He wanted her, but he wasn't going to push her. They lay there in the darkness for awhile, talking until Rogue fell asleep and Remy couldn't tear his gaze from her. He didn't realize he had fallen asleep because he was dreaming of her.


	11. Chapter 11

You all don't know how much I love it when I log on and see your reviews. Thanks so much. **RemysRogue**, Let me just say: Amen! I'm a March baby too! **InTHEgrid**, I am the biggest Romy fan! I read the story and it was fabulous! It kept me on the edge of my seat, thanks for recommending it. **Burning Touch**, great update and of course Remy should know better, but hey. . . **Chica, mazdamiatta, **of course someone is going to catch them. But who will it be? **Tammy**, you ain't seen nothing yet. Remember this; I really don't like Bella Donna. And guys, I don't think Remy would let Rogue's 18th birthday go without a celebration; even if it _has_ to be a private one. wiggles eyebrows suggestively and away we go!

**Disclaimer:** I rated this story M because I don't like having restrictions on my writing but also because I knew I would be adding sexual content. I mean, come on, it's Remy. So if you are under 18, and are sensitive to graphic situations, you might want to forgo this chapter. For the rest of you, you have probably been waiting for this.

Marvel's characters, I'm just making them do what I want.

Chapter 11

The sunlight streaking across his face awoke him early the next morning; the warm sunlight and the warm body curled up beside him. Her face was buried in his chest, her head tucked under his chin and her legs where tangled in his. One of his arms was thrown, possessively across her slim waist and the other was supporting her neck. Remy took a deep breathe, inhaling the intoxicating scent that always clung to her and kissed the top of her head. Rogue moaned in her sleep and shifted against him; her thighs rubbing against his. It was then that he noticed that her nightgown had bunched up around her hips during the night, leaving her creamy thighs exposed as she had also kicked her sheet down to the foot of the bed. He couldn't help himself; he dropped his hand to her hip and trailed it down her thigh, stroking up and down the lily white expanse. Rogue moaned again and shifted her body against his; her thigh moving upward between his. He felt his pants tighten as he began to stroke from hip to thigh and back again. Rogue moaned his name in her sleep and that was all the motivation he required.

Running his fingertips gingerly up her still bruised, left side, he slipped his hand beneath the nightgown and brushed the swell of her breast. Rogue shivered as his hand moved to cup the breast and mold it gently to shape with his hand. Her eyes fluttered open as he thumbed the hardened nipple and she looked up directly into his eyes; eyes that scorched her with desire. He slowly pulled his hand away from her breast and she missed it acutely; but he reached over to pull the thin strap of her gown off her shoulder and helped her roll over on to her back. He unbuttoned the front of the gown with deliberate slowness that made her moan with impatience but before she realized it, her nightgown was now bunched about her waist and nearly all of her charms were exposed to him. His eyes ravished her form, leaving a scorching trail over her body that nearly made her forget to breathe.

"You're so beautiful, Roguey," he whispered, leaning in to claim her mouth with his. "So beautiful, ma chere."

Rogue opened her mouth for him, deepening their kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Acutely aware of her still tender ribs, Remy swung one leg over hers, almost kneeling over her so as not to put any weight on her. Rogue, however did not like this, she wanted to feel his body against hers; she pulled herself up using her grip on his shoulders to do so, ignoring the twinge in her side and never breaking the seal of their kiss. Remy, realizing what she wanted; leaned backward and pulled her with him so that she was soon straddling him. She pulled back and looked back down at him, unsure on her perch but he reassured her by pulling her down for another searing kiss. His hands were everywhere at once, leaving her mind reeling and attempting to catch up with her nervous system. His hands found her breasts again and she lifted herself up, bracing herself against the bed, her hands on either side of his head so as to give him better access.

In response to the sensations of pleasure shooting through her body, Rogue began to move her hips instinctively against his, feeling his desire harden against her.

"Merde!" Remy whispered, fiercely against her mouth and his hands shot down to still her hips. "Dis gonna be over real quick if'n ya keep dat up, sweet."

Before she knew what happened, Rogue found herself on her back again; but this time she was propped up against her pillows so she was slightly elevated.

"How do ya do that?" she whispered as he leaned over her. "Ah can barely move without pulling something in mah side."

Remy chuckled as he claimed her mouth again to kiss her senseless. He started to trail kisses down to her throat and then kissed, licked, nibbled and sucked his way down to her breast. Rogue gasped and arched her back to bring herself closer as he greedily took a nipple in to his mouth. Rogue whimpered loudly as his tongue swirled around her nipple and she felt a wet blossom unfurl between her thighs.

"Shh," he whispered against her breast, his breaths sending flashes of delight through her. "Ya don' wanna wake de whole house, do ya?"

His hands stroked her hip as though he were soothing a wild animal and went back to his ministrations. He braced himself up with his left elbow and brought his right hand up to fondle her left breast. A few moments later he switched his position, leaving one well-suckled breast to claim the other. Rogue moaned softly and squirmed beneath him fitfully, moving her hips against the new and achingly pleasant feelings she was having. Remy grinned as he made his way down to her belly; fully aware of her need and painfully aware of his own. He had done his best not to rush her but merde; he wanted her so bad; he could almost feel himself inside her. He groaned, thinking about her warm, wet depths, thinking of her muscles tightening around him, and her hips lifting to meet his. This was not only their first time but hers and he forced himself to concentrate on her pleasure. He tried to push the fact that she was bound to be tight around him out of his mind as he sat up, pulled his shirt off and settled back down against her to kiss those sweet honeyed lips of hers.

Rogue's hands traveled the length of his well-muscled torso and back as he kissed her; running her fingers through his unruly hair as he sucked on her lower lip. She nearly jumped when she felt his hand slip beneath her lace panties, the only article of clothing she had left, and slid one finger into the moist cleft he found there. He stroked her there, rhythmically and all coherent thought left her as she began arching and lifting her hips against his hand in the same rhythm. He stopped to pull her panties down and slowly stoked the inside of her thighs as he made his way back to that sweet curve between them. He began to whisper to her; words of praise and encouragements in two languages as he went back to stroking her. Rogue shifted restlessly, acutely aware of his desire, hard and pressed against her thigh.

"You taste so sweet, ma chere," he whispered as he kissed his way down her body again. "You're so sweet an' perfect. Let me make you feel good, this will feel so good, I promise."

He grasped her thighs and pulled them wider, scooting himself between them and brought his mouth down on her. She bit down hard on her bottom lip when she felt the slow lick of his tongue on her and tried to suppress the whimpers that threatened to turn into loud moans of pleasure. She was amazed at what he was making her feel, though she could barely put rational thoughts together as he licked, kissed and sucked her bringing on more of those desperate whimpers. She fisted her hands at her sides, unable to do more than lie there while he pleased her. She felt pressure building in her abdomen; she wasn't sure what that pressure was building up to but her entire body was tingling.

"Remy, please," she wasn't sure what she was asking for but she knew that he could relieve that pressure that was building. "Please. . ."

"What, bebe?" he moved back up to kiss her mouth and she could taste herself on his lips. "What you want Remy ta do?"

"Ah," she wasn't sure but she didn't want him to stop what he had been doing. "Ah don't know. . ."

"My poor innocent," Remy murmured against her neck as his fingers slowly entered her. "Dis what you want?"

Rogue moaned, softly as he began to move his fingers in and out of her in a slow, even rhythm and his thumb gently stroked her slick nub. She spread her legs wider and lifted her hips to meet every trust of his hand. He kissed her deeply, his tongue matching the rhythm of his hands and she dug her nails into his forearms as that pressure continued to build until. . . She climaxed, a wave of ecstasy washed over her, taking her to heights she never imagined possible and she could focus on nothing other than the minute contractions of nearly every muscle in her body. She choked back a cry of release and what was left of the noise was muffled by Remy's mouth. He kissed her hard and insistently with his own need and he was barely able to shuck his jeans off. His hand trembled in anticipation as he slipped on the condom he'd slipped out of his pocket.

While her body still quivered with aftershocks, Remy braced himself over her and slowly entered her. He pushed into her, gently, seeing a look of pain cross her lovely face. It was everything he had hoped and more, as he began to move within her, slowly at first, until he knew she had gotten used to him and then he went faster, spurred on when she began to move her hips again. She matched his thrusts and together they created a beautiful rhythm and they weren't sure were one ended and the other began. Remy reached between them and stoked her so she achieved another orgasm before he took his own release.

For awhile afterward, they just held each other in silence, kissing and caressing and soothing but not speaking. There were no words they felt they could speak at that time but it wasn't really necessary. Remy had pulled her sheet up to cover both of them but it was when he wrapped her up in his arms that she felt better. They just gazed at each other in silence but had they not been so enraptured with one another, they might have heard the soft knock on her bedroom door.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello Lovelies! Thanks so much for the reviews; they really help me a lot and I am so glad that you all like my story. I thought that I rushed that last one because I was in a hurry when I wrote it, so I'm glad you thought it was okay. I wasn't initially going to put that scene there, I had been planning on dragging the tension out for a while or even have them interrupted, but when I started writing, I couldn't do that to poor Remy. I have a soft spot for him.

**warrior zoe**: that good, huh? And only one night? I was thinking along the lines of like forever. **Chica** and **mazdamiatta**: Let's see who is at the door. **Remy's Rogue**: let's just keep him forever. But hey, I'd settle for Orlando Bloom for the next eleven months after that ;-)** justmerogue**: Merci! **Burning Touch**: that's the way I'd like to wake up! Irene sees a lot, but just how much remains to be seen. I mean; the woman foresaw her own death and didn't do anything to prevent it so. . . **Inthegrid**: aww, I love you too, doll. Your review made me smile, thanks. Rogue is starting to feel guilty about lying as it is. Can she keep it up or will she break down? And what will Remy do if and when the truth comes out? Sorry, you'll just have to keep reading MUWAHAHA! **Tammy**: Mystique is extremely manipulative. She has continued to manipulate Rogue in the comics and she's a grown woman now. Maybe Marius really has it bad for her. You know the old saying: Love it blind. I went easy on you guys. What if I had ended that chapter with the beginning paragraph of this one? P.S. In the comics, Rogue is in her mid-twenties or a bit older, so I'm putting in technology and fashion from a few years ago 'because those eighties clothes in the comics were awful. And I was little and I don't remember a whole lot.

Marvel's characters, not mine.

Chapter 12

_They just gazed at each other in silence but had they not been so enraptured with one another, they might have heard the soft knock on her bedroom door. _

It was as if a spell had been cast over the occupants of the room; neither cared about anything or anyone outside of their embrace. All that mattered to them were the soft kisses they gave each other and feel of the other persons fevered flesh against their own. It was like that place between being asleep and awake; you are aware that you are dreaming and you know that this dream has to end but they were loathing letting it slip away. Real life would crash down upon them soon enough; although they to preoccupied to realize that it was knocking again, louder this time. That door was the only thing that stood between bliss and ruin; and it was starting to open.

"Anna?"

Rogue sat bolt upright, ignoring that pain that shot through her side and the protest of newly used muscles, her green eyes wide with surprise and panic. The door had opened about two inches and Rogue ceased to breathe.

"Marius." The voice of Irene called from down the hall and Rogue's door closed as Marius turned to greet his mother-in-law.

"Breathe," Remy whispered from behind and Rogue turned to him realizing she was clutching his hand tightly. She let out the breath she had been holding and taking another deep breath, her wits returned to her.

"Y'all need to get out of here," Rogue whispered as she found her night gown crumpled at the foot of the bed and slipped it on. "They're all probably awake by now."

"Your grandmere have amazing timing," Remy whispered as he slipped on his boxers and jeans.

"Just hurry up before they come back," Rogue hissed as she attempted to stand and winced from the soreness she felt.

"You okay, chere?" Remy was by her side in a flash; caressing her face and shoulders. He was angry at himself for causing her even a little bit of pain, he cursed himself, he should have been gentler or even waited until her bruises had healed completely healed. "Did I hurt you?"

"Nah," Rogue smiled up at him and reached up to caress his cheek. "Ah'm alright, shugah."

Another knock sounded at the door followed by Marius' voice: "Anna, are you awake?"

"Under the bed," Rogue hissed as there was no time for Remy to climb out of the window without being seen. As soon as Remy was out of sight, Rogue pulled on her thin, cotton robe and made her way to the door.

"Ah'm awake," Rogue opened the door to find Irene and Marius standing outside of it.

"So you are, p'tite," Marius gave her a rather fond smile. "Package was just delivered fer you dis mornin'. Look like a birthday present."

It was a small box, post marked Baton Rouge but had no return address. Rogue recognized Pyro's handwriting and smiled as she accepted the package.

"Your mama tol' me ya don' like ta celebrate your birthday," Marius handed her another package, this one lavishly wrapped. "But I got you sumtin' anyway. Happy Birthday."

He gave her another smile and headed off down the hall.

"Yes, my dear," Irene chuckled. "Happy Birthday. And I suggest you clean out underneath your bed before your mother comes."

Irene made her way back to her room, chuckling to herself.

Remy rolled out from under the bed as Rogue closed the bedroom door and made sure to lock it this time. He stood there, clad only in his jeans and gave her a rather skeptical glance.

"You sure your grandmere be blind?"

"Yes," Rogue sat down on her bed with her presents. "But she sees quite a bit."

"So I heard," Remy nodded toward her gifts. "Who sent ya dat one?"

"Just a friend," Rogue opened St. John's gift and found a small, filigree silver ring with a polished abalone stone. It had a vintage look to it and she slipped it on the ring finger of her right hand. "Whom Ah haven't seen in awhile."

"An' he live in Baton Rouge?"

"How do you know it's a he?"

"Dat writing ain' a femme's writing."

"Are you jealous?" Rogue asked him playfully.

"Should I be?" Remy pulled her up against her and gave her a searing kiss that made her knees weak.

"Ha ha," Rogue said dryly as she regained her composure. "You must think a lot of yourself. Thinkin' that's gonna affect me. Surprised ya don't carry around smellin' salts wit' ya."

"Do you need some?" Remy pretended to go for his pocket and Rogue threw a pillow at him.

"Its from someone who worked with mama," Rogue passed over the subject as smoothly as she could and started to unwrap the gift Marius had given her. "This is wrapped so pretty, Ah almost don't wanna open it. Oh-!"

Rogue lifted an old, hardcover book out of the box and held it as though it were made out of the finest crystal. Her eyes lit up beautifully and there was a look of awe on her lovely face. Remy felt a pang of jealousy that he had not bought her a gift that made her face light up that way. Then again, he recalled the expressions she wore earlier that morning and smiled to himself.

"What is it, chere?" he sat bedside her on the bed. "Good book?"

"It's a second edition of Gone with the Wind," Rogue said, running her hand over the cover and opening the precious tome. "It came out right after th' movie; it has a cast list and pictures from the movie. This was actually published in 1939! It's in excellent condition, how could he just. . ."

"This is amazing," she looked up at Remy. "Ah feel like Ah have ta put it under glass. Mama must've told him it was mah favorite book."

It was then that Remy realized that he did not know much about Rogue, other than she was beautiful, sweet, spunky and he loved being around her. He cared for her, perhaps more than he was willing to admit to himself and his life had become deliciously complicated yet instantly better on the day he met her. He wanted to know everything about her, especially in light of what they had just shared. Reaching out, he stroked her cheek and those lovely green eyes met his ruby orbs. He tore his gaze from her eyes to her full, cherry-red lips and he leaned in to kiss her. She was like a drug to him; he wanted to be with her, touch her, breathe in her scent, hear her laugh, see her smile- he had never met someone so innocent and yet so full of life. Their kiss only lasted a few moments; they broke apart when they heard movement outside the room again.

"You hafta get outta here," Rogue whispered. "B'fore someone comes knockin' again an' Ah have a feelin' that mama'll be the one who comes next."

"I'll be back later," Remy promised as he kissed her one last time. "Happy Birthday, chere."

Rogue stared at the window Remy had slipped out through for a moment before rising from her bed and heading to the shower. She went over the events of that morning in her head and blushed. She felt amazing and happy and elated all at once. She couldn't help the grin that had spread across her face and refused to go away. She stepped into the shower and the grin wouldn't even wash away.

Her bedroom door was locked but that did not stop Bella Donna from picking it with a tool she had seen the thieves use. The blonde assassin closed the door quietly behind her; knowing that the other occupants of the house were getting ready for that ridiculous outing they were forcing her to go on and she had a few moments to search the room while Rogue was in the shower. Belle had never set foot in the room since Rogue had moved in so her eyes drank in every detail of the sun-washed room. It was furnished with a vintage, turn of the century flare, with its polished mahogany floors and furniture.

She went over to the bed with its white sheets and plush comforter, everything with lace trim and lots of pillows. Her eyes went over everything from the book and empty packages on the bed to the- what was this? She picked up a black tee shirt from the floor by the bed. She knew who owned the familiar shirt even before she scented the mixture of tobacco, cologne and spicy fragrance that belonged to her fiancé. She clutched it in her fist, her knuckles turning white and rage slashing so swiftly through her that she forgot to breathe. Turning her eyes to the bed, the one that was just big enough to hold two people, she could just imagine them upon it. Pulling back the coverlet, Belle's eyes widened with disbelief. 'Of course the bitch had to be a virgin,' she thought to her self when she saw traces of blood on the snowy-white sheets. Replacing the coverlet, she crept toward the bathroom, noting the used condom in the trash, and fingered the silver garrote wire in her pocket. It would be so easy, over so quickly and they would be rid of that skunk-haired slut.


	13. Chapter 13

I get so happy when I turn on my computer and see those reviews. I'm glad you guys like my story. Incidentally, I have that book. It's pretty amazing; I have it all wrapped up and put away. I have a newer copy since it is my favorite book and that is the one I read. If you haven't read Gone with the Wind, I highly recommend it. Here we go, let's start another chapter. **Warrior zoe: **we all need to find one like him. I'm glad you liked Irene's comment, I laughed out loud when I wrote that. **Chica**: Belle is going as you will see but what is she planning? **Inthegrid**: Of course Belle found out, but what will she do about it? I'm really looking forward to an update of your story. **Burning** **Touch: **I always felt bad for Marius, his kids were so rotten. Maybe that's why it was so easy for Mystique to hook him. She was the only one who has been nice to him in years. Lol! **Mazdamiatta:** Quite a lot of people agree with you, me included. **Tammy:** You'll just have to wait and see what Belle does with her new found knowledge. I'll tell you this, it won't be pretty. Yeah, poor Marius, I don't know if I can give him a happy ending; he sure didn't have one in the comics. **Ishandahalf:** Welcome! I feel honored. I'm glad you like it. Yes, yes, poor, Marius. I'll see what I can do for him, but no promises.

Marvel's characters, not mine.

Chapter 13

Belle stood silently in Rogue's bathroom, wrapping the silver wire about her fingers and studied her step-sister's profile through the curtain. Rogue's figure was fuller than her own muscular build; softer and fuller, and that, she knew, drew Remy's attention. He was always saying he liked his women with a little meat on them. But what else could it be, Belle wondered, that would make him sleep with her when his fiancé was just down the hall. He risked an awful lot just for her, but why? What made her that special? Remy had never exactly been faithful to her, she knew he slept around and that was something she had to accept but he had never flaunted his infidelities like this before. He would usually lose interest in a girl once he bedded her, so would this be the end of it? Would he tire of her and set her loose. That was his pattern but this was a bit different. Belle released the wire and pulled her hand out from her pocket. Her curiosity got the better of her for the moment, and she decided to see how it all played out before she dispatched Anna; although she was still pretty sure she wanted to kill her. But not like this, not so quickly; perhaps after the wedding when she realized that Remy was only using her and then she would no doubt be devastated and the kill would be much sweeter.

Rogue paused in her actions, the hair on the back of her neck rising slightly and looked toward the curtain. She could discern no shadow or figure beyond it but pulled it aside to make sure. There was nothing and no one there so she shook her head at her skittishness and pulled the curtain closed again. "Who were you expectin', gal?" she whispered to herself. "Norman Bates?" 1

Remy, however, had a visitor when he emerged from the shower. After pulling on a fresh tee shirt and jeans, he made his way into his bedroom and found his father waiting for him.

"You didn' come home last night," was Jean Luc's observation.

"Nope," Remy sat down on his bed and tugged on a pair of boots.

"Where were you?"

"Nowhere."

"You were with Anna."

"Can you prove dat, Papa?"

"Are you going to deny it?"

"No."

Jean Luc sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "You slept wit' her didn' you?"

Remy was silent.

"Wit' yer fiancé and yer soon-ta-be father-in-law sleeping down de hall?"

Defiant silence.

"I like Anna, Remy," Jean Luc started to pace. "I really do. She warm, sweet, kind, pretty as hell- I don't blame you for liking her. I'd much but dis can't happen. You are engaged to Bella Donna and in a few months, you'll be married. What den? What happen to Anna den? You really wanna hurt her like dat?"

"I don' wanna hurt her at all," Remy stood and leaned against a dresser. "I like her, a lot. She's all dose t'ngs you said an' more an' dat' what I like. All dat more. I know I should stay away from her but I can't. She's like me, papa, she understands me, more den anyone I ever knew. How am I supposed ta walk away from her? Or forget da way she make me feel?"

"An' what about Belle?" Jean Luc sank down on his son's unmade bed. "What about de guilds and de union?"

"I- Idon' know," Remy sat down beside his father. "I don' wanna let de guilds down, I don' wanna hurt Belle an' I don't want ta let you down. But. . . I tink I'm fallin' in love wit' Anna."

"Merde," Jean Luc swore softly. Those were not words his son threw about casually or often; he knew Remy was serious. "I knew dis was comin'."

Remy watched his father stand and begin to pace again. He braced himself for an argument. His father would more than likely forbid him to see Rogue and he wouldn't stand for that. He would sneak out if he had to; he was determined to be with her.

"I'm sending you away, Remy," Jean Luc stopped pacing and faced his son.

"Non!" Remy stood and was at eye level with hi father. "You can't do dat!"

"Oui," Jean Luc told his son. "As your pere an' your guild leader, I can. You need some time away from all dis, when you get back, you see t'ngs more clearly. I'm gonna send you to Morocco ta help out yer cousin Philippe. I was gonna send Henri but I send you instead. You be gone for about a month, Philippe say he nearly done dere, he just need help wit' da pinch. Ya haven' been on a job in almos' a year. Since Paris. 2 It be time for you to go again. It be for de best, you see. You leave de day after tomorrow."

Remy couldn't speak. He couldn't just defy his father. He just stood, in impotent anger and remorse at the though of being away from Rogue for that long. Not being able to see her, speak to her or hold her. He just stood there, drowning in the unfairness of this situation and merely nodded.

"You know I don' do dist a hurt you," Jean Luc tried to ignore the ache he felt over having to hurt his son this way. "I'm only tryin' ta do right by you and de guild."

Remy said nothing but attempted to leave the room, to go to Rogue but his father stopped him.

"Non, Remy," Jean Luc put a hand on his son's arm. "I know she gonna be alone all day. You shouldn't be alone wit' her."

"I told her I was gonna come back," Remy didn't turn to face his father. "It be her birthday today."

"Bring her here."

"What?" Remy turned to his father in disbelief. "Bring her here?"

"She be well enough 'parently," Jean Luc smirked. "I tol' you I liked her. She shouldn't be alone on her birthday. Why would dey leave her?"

"She say she don' like ta celebrate it," Remy said unwilling to squelch the ember of hope that flared up within him. "So dey don' make a big deal over it."

"Den we'll have to," Jean Luc said as he left Remy's room. "Shouldn't take you more den an hour to bring her back. You gone any longer, I send Tante Mattie after you."

Rogue had been on her cell phone for an hour with St. John. He had called a while after Mystique and Marius had dragged Belle off to some ridiculous carnival in the next county with Irene in tow. Remy returned to the house and let himself in through the first story, parlor window and froze when he heard Rogue's voice; she was speaking to someone but he didn't hear a response. She sounded like she was in the living room, so he crept out to see who was there with her. Flattening himself against the wall he peered into the room and saw that she was alone. She turned toward him and that was when he saw the phone. He was about to enter, when he heard her speak again.

"No, but thanks for the ring by the way," she was saying. "It's beautiful, John."

'John?' Remy thought to himself. 'She be talkin' to da homme dat give her da ring?'

"No," she was saying. "No, Ah didn't tell him. Ah didn't think it was worth mentioning ta him."

Silence

"Mama thinks Ah should have made more progress but its not the easiest thing ta do, ya know?

John apparently said something to make her laugh.

"Well, Ah can't conk him on the head."

More laughing.

"An' drag 'im back in a burlap sack, right?"

Rogue paused to listen.

"Ah know. But Ah don't like lyin' ta him."

Pause.

"Ok, so Ah'm not lyin', technically, but still. . ."

Pause and a sigh.

"Ah know, Ah know. Thanks, shugah."

Remy frowned. Shugah? Who was this guy.

"Yeah, okay. Tell Dom an' Freddy Ah said 'hi'. Ok, bye."

Rogue clicked off the cell phone and slipped it into her purse. She rose from the couch and saw a flicker of movement out of the corner of her eye. Her training took over and just as her attacker reached her, she had kicked their feet out from under them and was straddling him, the heel of her hand at his throat.

"Damn it, Remy!" she shouted when she got a good look at her would be attack her. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Darlin', if I were ta sneak up on ya," Remy smiled up at her. "Ya would never see me comin'."

Rogue frowned and was about to respond to his cocksure attitude when his hands slipped up her thighs and rested on her hips; pressing them down against his and causing her to cry out in surprise. Remy watched her eyes brighten with lust and her cheeks flush so he slowly began to grind his pelvis into hers. She whimpered as her eyes fluttered shut as he rolled them both over so he was on top, grinding his hips mercilessly against hers. She moaned his name and wrapped her arms around his neck. He brought his lips to hers and kissed her roughly with a great deal of need and she opened her mouth for him. He was hardening with desire, remembering how it felt to be inside her and his hands went to open her jeans. His only thought was to bury himself within her; feel her tighten around him and hear her call out his name in her ecstasy. Damn his father and Belle and the guilds! Damn them all, he just wanted to be with her.

He struggled within himself for a few moments and the rational part of his mind won out as his groaned and rolled off of her.

"What?" Rogue lay there breathlessly. "What's the matter?"

"Nothin'," Remy leaned back against the sofa to catch his breath and get his desire under control. "I'd just rather not rush you."

"Ya not rushin' me,"

"Dis mornin' was ya first time, Rogue an' I know dat I hurt you. I don' want ta hurt you again."

"Ah'll live," Rogue propped herself up on her elbows.

"Give yourself a chance to heal," Remy smiled at her as she crawled up to sit beside him. "I came over ta bring ya ta my place."

"Your place?"

"Oui," he smoothed her hair back from her face. "Papa don' think ya should be by yaself on yer birthday."

"But Ah. . ."

"If we not dere soon he gonna send Tante after us."

"All right," Rogue sighed and he helped her up, careful of her side.

Remy led her out the door wondering how he would be able to ride his bike with her behind him and her arms wrapped around him. He would have to find someway not to think about her thighs cupping his hips or her hot core pressed against his tailbone. It would be a long ride that was for sure.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry, I realized I made references to a couple of things and didn't explain them. 1 Was the reference to the movie Psycho, Norman Bates, the shower scene, the original movie, the remake with Anne Heche was crap. 2 Was the infamous first meeting of Remy and Sabertooth that ended very badly in X-Men #33. Yes, what will Rogue do now that Remy is being sent away? How ever will they recruit him? And will absence make the heart grow fonder or make the flames of their love fizzle out and die? I love you all for your review, did I mention that yet? I have written two cousins for Remy; Emil and Lapin and I think it may be the same person in the comics but I did that purposely because I wanted to give Remy a few cronies like Danny and the T-Birds in Grease. So bear with me.

Marvel's characters, not mine.

Chapter 14

Remy's motorcycle pulled up through the gates of his family's home, an old Victorian style mansion on the outskirts of New Orleans, and came to a stop at the wrap-around front porch. Rogue looked up at the massive house with its beautiful scrollwork and stained glass windows in awe and admiration.

"It looks like Scarlet's house," she said as Remy helped her off of the bike.

"Who's house?"

"Scarlet's house in Atlanta, the one Rhett built for her, in Gone with the Wind. Didn't you ever see that movie?"

"A long time ago," Remy smiled. "Mercy made me sit an' watch it wit' her when Henri was out of town. I was ten an' I hated it."

"You'll have ta watch it again," Rogue said matter-of-factly. "You'll appreciate it more now that you're older. Its mah favorite movie, we'll have ta watch it."

"I'd like dat," Remy paused, wondering if he should tell her that he was being sent away. "Rogue, I. . ."

"Took ya'll long 'nough ta get here," Mercy threw the door open and pulled them both inside. "De food's almos' ready."

The inside of the house was furnished lavishly but comfortably; there was a mixture of old world charm and modern styles. They stepped into the foyer and they were assailed by the most delicious smells of southern cooking. As she was ushered into the dining room by Mercy, Rogue caught glimpses of golden fried chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy, greens, cornbread and other foods she had not tasted in quite awhile. She was sure she saw catfish and hush puppies too. She was greeted warmly buy Remy's family; Jean Luc, Henri and Remy's cousins, Emil and Lapin all kissed her gloved hands; Tante Mattie hugged her tightly while avoiding contact with her skin. Remy stood back and with a slight smile as Rogue was lead to the seat on Jean Luc's right with a glass of southern sweet tea being pressed into her hand.

Remy slipped beside her at the table and gave her a wink; admiring how her cheeks were flushed with the warmth of the house and the warmth from his family's attentions. The dinner was delicious and the conversations were lively and full of laughter; Rogue's face and belly ached from laughing so hard. They all enjoyed hearing and making her laugh; she was so natural and her laugh was so contagious and sounded lovely. She was herself and they liked her. They all thought, at some point in their evening, why Belle couldn't be like her, or how Rogue was so much better suited to Remy than Belle was, and couldn't he marry Rogue instead? She was Marius' daughter now too, wasn't she?

At the end of the meal, Tante disappeared into the kitchen and came out with a very large peach cobbler and set it before and astonished Rogue.

"Oh, mah goodness," she breathed. "Ya'll didn't have ta go through all this trouble for me."

"We didn't," Emil told her as he and Lapin set about sticking small candles in the cobbler. "We eat like dis ev'ryday. We also put candles on evr'yting."

"Jus' so ya know," Lapin said. "We won' embarrass you by singin' to ya."

"Or at least not until ya are wearin' dis," Emil pulled out a huge sombrero from seemingly nowhere and plopped it on her head. "Now ready? Evr'yone sing!"

They all broke into a rendition of "Happy Birthday" and Rogue blushed bright red from embarrassment and pleasure. Remy briefly wondered if that flush went all the way down but quickly shook the thought from his head least it lead to other thoughts. Emil had turned out the lights and the soft glow from the candles was illuminating Rogue's face, creating a preternatural element about her; she looked up at them, her eyes shining with happiness, she was so ethereal and lovely it took their breath away.

"Did ya make a wish?" Lapin spoke up, ruining the moment. "Ya can't blow out dem candles till ya do. Did ya make une? Make it quick, dose candles be fallin' inta de- OW! Merde, Henri! What you do dat for?"

"Shut up an' let de fille make her wish," Henri had hit Lapin in the back of the head, earning a round of applause. "Poursuivre, p'tite." 1

"J'espere. . ." Rogue began. 2

"Non!" Lapin cried. "Ya can't tell! Den it won' come true."

Rogue giggled before taking a deep breath and blowing out all her candles with help from both Emil and Lapin; plunging the room into darkness as she did so. This caused a bit of confusion since there was no longer anyone by the light switch and there was a scrambling for the panel. Amid the shouting, laughing, cursing, and crashing of furniture; Rogue felt Remy, who was on her left pull her close and give her a searing, passionate kiss. She kissed him back just as passionately, tasting his mouth with her tongue, breathing in his scent.

"I got it!"

"Dat ain' se light switch!"

"Emil! Get yer hands offa my wife!"

"Oops."

"Where am I?"

"Where's de damn switch!"

"Hey!"

"Sorry."

"I found it!"

With great reluctance, Rogue and Remy pulled apart a split second before the lights went on and gazed longingly at one another for a moment afterward. Rogue looked away and licked her lips, the taste of him still there and forced a smile for the other occupants in the room.

"I hope ya wish for a huntin' knife," Emil said. "'Cause dat's what I got ya."

"Oh, you didn't," Rogue gasped as brightly wrapped parcels were placed before her.

"Of course we didn't," Lapin said. "We jus' went 'round de house an' wrap up tings we tink you like."

"Shut up, Lapin," Mercy smiled and handed her a plain box with an exquisitely lovely bow around it. "He be right in a way. We don' have time to shop for you so we give you tings we tink you like. Dis be from me an' Henri. His suggestion, believe it or not."

Rogue slipped off the ribbon and opened the box, and gasped over the loveliest silk blouse she had ever seen. It had long, flared sleeves, a low, and v-neck collar and was a deep shade of moss green. She held it up to herself and it already looked good against her skin and made her eyes appear darker.

"It's beautiful," Rogue said.

"Never been worn," Mercy said. "It don't suit my skin tone but I couldn't take it back, it was too pretty. It look good on you."

"Thank you," Rogue said with genuine sincerity.

"Je t'en prie," Mercy reached over and squeezed her gloved hand. 3

There were a few silly gifts from Emil and Lapin just so she would have more to open; like a bottle of Wild Turkey that Jean Luc took and playfully threatened to crash over the skulls of his nephews. There was also a silk scarf from Tante Mattie that had belonged to her mother which was so lovely; it brought tears to Rogue's eyes and a pair of silver combs from the sheepish boys. Rogue opened the last present, a small mahogany box; inside was a beautiful pendant, silver with an emerald surrounded by onyx and marcisite. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen; she looked up, surprised to see who it came from.

"Papa?" Remy said quietly. He had seen his father looking at the pendant from time to time when he was a boy but he hadn't seen it in years.

"I bought dis long ago," Jean Luc said as he stood, took the pendant from Rogue and clasped it around her neck. "I jus' never fin' anyone who could wear it. Till now."

"Ah- Ah don' know what ta say," Rogue's eyes filled with tears. "Ah never cared much about my birthday but this was the best one Ah ever had. Thank ya'll, so much Ah. . ."

"Don' start," Mercy said with tears of her own threatening to fall. "I have a strict policy that no one cries alone in mah presence. An' ya don' wan' ta make my make-up run now, do ya?"

"Dis such a magical moment," Emil pretended to sniff and then jumped in Henri's lap. "Hold me."

Everyone burst out laughing as Henri deposited Emil on the floor and continued until their sides ached and they had to stop.

Amid the laughter and talking, Remy turned to Rogue; he took her hand under the table and laced his fingers with hers.

"Happy Birthday," he whispered in her ear.

1 Poursuivre, p'tite Continue, little one

2 J'espere I wish

3 Je t'en prie you're welcome

I know, short and not a whole lot of Romy, but I wanted to put it in.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks so much for the reviews; I think my inbox was full so I didn't see them until I was checking something on my story. I'm glad you all enjoyed the chapter since I wasn't too sure about it, I just wanted to show Rogue bonding with Remy's family and them liking her way more than Belle**laughs wickedly.** **Bizarre Lemon: **I actually wrote two cousins for Remy merely because I needed to give him more cousins, as I explained in my notes at the beginning of my last chapter. But I'm glad to know that you liked my story and thanks for the review. Now I hope that you will all enjoy my latest installment.

**Disclaimer: it's going to be another one of _those _chapters (wink) please do not read if you are under 18 or are sensitive to this material**

Marvel's, not mine.

Chapter 15

The stars were out in mass that evening and when they coupled with the brightness of the full moon, the four occupants on the porch outside Jean Luc's house needed no other illumination. It was a warm night with a cool breeze that came past them every few moments and they were all content to merely sit and enjoy the silence that was broken only by the sounds of the clean up inside the house and the crickets, frogs and other creatures of the night. For the rest of her life, Rogue would always remember that night as one of the best birthdays she had ever had.

Rogue sat beside Remy on the porch swing, leaning against him, his arm was slung around her shoulders and his long legs were crossed comfortably at the ankle. Emil and Lapin sat across from each other on the front steps, just a few feet away from them. In the light generated by the moon and the lamplight filtering from the windows, Rogue could see Emil pull out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He offered her one before gesturing to his cousins; she shook her head and smiled as he proceeded to toss one to Remy, them to Lapin. Remy disengaged his arm and sat forward so as not to blow any smoke in Rogue's face but she immediately missed his closeness.

She watched in amazement as his hand began to glow and by touching his finger to the cigarette, he lit the end. He had not used his power in front of her before this and she was in awe of it. The lovely magenta glow faded as he took a long drag from the cigarette and he let it out before he realized what he had done. He looked over at her; not knowing what she would do or even if she had seen him do it and wondered if she would approve of his using his powers thusly. He didn't normally use them a whole lot, he had minimal control over them and was afraid to see what they could do if he let loose with them. To his surprise, there was a small smile on her face; a pleasant one of wonder and what looked to be pride.

"You don't use them often," she said, softly.

"Non," he took another long drag.

He looked down to see her remove her gloves; the simple act aroused him almost as much as if she had stood up and disrobed in front of him. She was covered from head to toe most of the time to avoid making skin to skin contact with others and although he had seen her just that morning with absolutely nothing on, the sight of just a little bit of her flesh excited him. He tried to shake the impression when she took his right hand in both of hers and began to trace her fingers over the faint and some not so faint scars on his palms. Scars left by the early manifestations of his powers and a few recent mishaps. She traced them with such exquisite tenderness that he knew that she understood the pain his powers caused because she had the same scars. Although her body was unscathed and unmarked, she carried scars on the inside. She imprinted the scars of others and carried them with her; carried their traumas and their hurts as well as their joys. All of those bits and pieces she took from others could very easily consume and destroy her.

He ached for her, just as he knew she was aching for him and he felt closer to her than he ever had to anyone in his whole life. He watched her stroke his hands, now with a bit more firmness; her soft, smooth hands stroking gently over his fingers and it made him think of running those calloused hands over her soft, smooth, white flesh. She looked up at him, feeling his eyes on her and gazed back into his beautiful, blazing orbs. Her breathing hitched slightly when she felt the intensity of his gaze and she began to stroke her fingers up and down his long index finger. Neither of them saw Emil and Lapin share a knowing look and creep away quietly. Rogue closed her fingers around his finger and began to stroke it, slowly from base to tip and it made Remy want to take her right there on the front steps.

At the thought of the front steps, he turned to look at them and was surprised to see that his cousins were no longer there but he quickly turned his attention back to Rogue. He wanted to throw her over his shoulder and race up to his room but his family was in there. Rogue saw her advantage and decided to pay him back for the sweet torture he inflicted upon her that morning. Remy felt himself harden as she brought his hand up and softly kissed his palm. She then ran her tongue along the length of his finger, earning her a sharp gasp of arousal from him. She grinned wickedly at him as she took that finger into her mouth, stroking it with her tongue as she gently sucked on it. He swore softly in French as she slowly released him and pulled her toward him to plant a needy kiss on her mouth. The sight of her full, cherry-red lips around his finger made him want them around, well, other things.

"Damn it, girl," he whispered harshly against her mouth. "I'll make you pay fo' dat."

"Ah hope so, shugah," was her breathless response.

She was up and straddling his lap then and they were kissing each other hungrily. Remy pulled her hips down against his lap so she could feel his desire for her and nearly spilled himself when he felt the heat from her core pressed against him.

"Remy," she whispered as she tangled her fingers in his hair and tore her mouth from his, kissing, nibbling and licking her way down his throat. "Remy, Ah need you."

It was all he needed to hear; without a word, he scooped her up in his arms and all but ran down the porch steps to his motorcycle. He didn't remember climbing on or even driving to the loft he owned in the city, nor did he remember going up the elevator but they found themselves just inside, stripping each other as they went. They didn't even make it to the bed; he had pressed her up against the front door, their hands wandering the length of each other. Rogue slipped one hand down his front and wrapped her hand around his hard member that was pressed against her belly. He all but lost control when she did that; he barely had time to slip a condom on before he lifted her, wrapping her legs around his waist and thrust himself inside of her. He thrust deep and hard, causing her to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure at the feeling of still sore muscles stretching and the need to have him inside her fulfilled. He buried himself inside of her again and again with a passion and a need that he had never felt before; he was anything but gentle.

The door behind her creaked beneath the assault, her body hitting it pretty hard but neither were aware of it. She raked her nails across his back in response to the pleasant, aching pressure that was building inside of her, threatening to consume her and she didn't even try to contain her moans and cries of pleasure. His animalistic grunts both frightened and aroused her, adding to the strength of her release which finally came to her and she cried out his name as the warmth and ecstasy washed over her. Remy pushed harder when her orgasm hit; when he felt her muscles contract around him and he went deep enough to touch her womb before finally taking his release with a triumphant shout.

Rogue sagged against him and he leaned against the door for support. He was still deep inside of her and still quite hard, do to her still contracting muscles around him.

"Ah'm still coming," Rogue whispered, her lips pressed against his temple.

"I know," he whispered, his face buried in the crook of her neck.

With a great effort, he pulled out of her and carried her over to the bed. He set her down and lay down on top of her. Ever so much more gently this time, he penetrated her again, riding her with a gentle rhythm and slipped his hand between them to stroke her to another climax. Her body arched like a taught bow when she came to orgasm again; not as violent as before but just as pleasurable and as soon as he knew she had reached hers, he allowed himself to let go once more.

They lay there afterward; quite spent beneath the sheets and curled up in each others arms. The quietness of the night settled around them and Rogue drifted off to sleep, secure and sated; not giving a thought to the outside world or anyone in it. Remy lay awake for a while longer; he had much pressing on his mind and was unsure how to handle it all. He couldn't leave Rogue: he couldn't marry Belle and just forget about what he had shared with Rogue. It wasn't as if he could marry Belle and keep Rogue as his mistress; she wouldn't do that to her and she would never consider it. There had to be a way around this situation but he couldn't see one. He was being sent away and that would leave Rogue to deal with Belle all alone. Marius couldn't control Belle anymore than he could. It made him shudder to think of Belle trying to finish what she had started the night she pushed Rogue down the stairs. Then there was Julien, who had yet to return, if he had ever left New Orleans; he could try to finish where he had left off as well.

Remy unconsciously tightened his embrace around the sleeping Rogue and she in turn, cuddled closer to him. He smiled as he breathed in her lovely scent and kissed the top of her head before allowing himself to relax against her. He reveled in the feel of her body next to his and soon drifted off himself.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry, it's been awhile since I updated because I changed job and this one is overnight so I am still getting used to these odd, new sleeping patterns. So, I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter; I was in a rush to update so I wasn't sure if that rush came through in the chapter. **Chica**: Julien is going to stay my wild card. **Burning Touch**: If I were Rogue, I'd head to Vegas. But I think you'll like the outcome and your questions will be answered . . . soon. **Tammy**: soon, very soon.** RemysRogue**: I can see that too! If she had her super strength, she would probably toss him through the wall, never mind her secrets. **Inthegrid**: gives standing ovation for that Romy shower scene I think were all going to have to take up smoking, lol! It's too bad that Marvel doesn't let Rogue have as much action as we write for her. bows to your reviews Thanks! If I were her, I'd abuse him too. smirks evilly I think you'll like what I got cooked up for them. But then again what would Rogue and Remy be without the angst? **Jess**: Glad to have you aboard! I'm glad you like the story and I try to update often so people don't lose interest or their place in the story. **Rogue14**: I'm glad you found it too! I had to write those moments, Remy is hot and steamy! You want Bella Donna to die too? What a coincidence! I should make a poll: Who wants Belle to die, raise your hands counts well, I can't promise anything, but I'll keep it in mind.

Chapter 16

"How ya feelin' dis mornin', mignonne?" Remy asked her when she finally woke up the next morning. (1)

"Numb from th' waist down but other than that. . ." Rogue propped herself up on her elbows to smile at him. She turned her attention to the morning sunlight streaming in through the window and frowned. "Ah am so busted. Mama's gonna kill me. An' if she doesn't, Belle will."

Remy winced at the mention of his fiancé before saying: "You said dey'd be back late, mebbe dey don' check on ya last night."

"Even if Mama didn't, I think Belle would."

"Belle? **Que?**" (2)

"Ah think she was in mah room this yesterday when Ah was in th' shower. Ah just felt someone in th' room an' if it had been Mama or Katherine, they woulda said somethin'. So it was either Belle or Norman Bates. Ah think she knows, Remy. She was shootin' me nasty glances before she left; usually she jus' ignores me."

Remy stared at his pillow as he thought this over. "Why do ya call yer grandmere Katherine?"

Rogue froze, unable to meet his eyes and a feeling of dread washed over her as she thought up a good excuse.

"'Cause I hear you call her dat b'fore an' I hear you call her Renie, which could be short for Katherine but it jus' seemed odd ta me."

"Habit?" Rogue offered weakly and shrugged. "Ah dunno. She always said she felt too young ta be a grandma so Ah call her that."

Remy nodded, satisfied with her answer and Rogue began to breathe normally again.

"Who's John?"

Remy didn't like the way her face paled at his question. She looked like she had been caught at something and was starting to panic.

"How- where?"

"I overheard ya on de phone yesterday. Ya were thankin' him fer da ring an' den ya say somethin' about lyin' ta someone."

"Oh," Rogue ran over the conversation, trying to remember what he could have heard from that point. "John's just a friend; we've known each other for years. He's like a brother ta me, really. We were talkin' 'bout a mutual friend of ours."

"Dat ya technically weren't lyin' to?"

"Yeah, 'cause Ah found out that this friend likes me an' Ah didn't tell him Ah liked him but Ah didn't tell him Ah didn't. So. . ." Rogue hoped that the situation seemed too complicated and nonsensical to press any further.

"So dere be nothin' between you an' dis frien'? Or dis John neither?"

"No," Rogue paused and frowned. "Are ya just askin' me all this to avoid talkin' about Bella Donna? 'Cause even if there were anythin' between me an' anyone else, yer th' one who's engaged. Yer th' one screwin' yer fiancé's stepsister."

"Yes, an' I very much enjoy screwin' my fiancé's stepsister, but. . ." Remy knew he had made a mistake the moment he saw her emerald eyes flash with anger. "Dat is- I mean. . ."

"Is this all some big joke to you?" Rogue sat up straight, not heeding the sheet slipping of her bare breasts.

"Non, dat not how I meant it," Remy struggled to look at the face he had come to adore and not the soft, full breasts he had come to adore.

"How did ya mean it?" Rogue's voice went up a notch. "Am Ah some final conquest before ya hafta be tied down fer th' rest of your life? Should Ah have checked ya bedpost for notches before Ah slept with ya?"

"Non, Roguey," Remy reached out to her. "It not like dat."

"Do Ah mean anythin' ta you?" Rogue pulled out of his reach and stood beside the bed with her hands on her hips. "Is that why ya don't want to talk about Belle or getting' married 'cause you're gonna drop me as soon as ya got ya kicks in?"

"I wouldn't do dat to ya, chere," Remy got up and stood beside her, neither of them seemed to care now that they were both arguing naked. "I love you."

The silence that followed his admission was deafening; neither spoke for a good minute and it was a very long minute. Remy was marveling that he was able to admit that to her, he had never told a woman that save Belle and he couldn't bring himself to say it that often. He waited for her to reject him; to tell him it was too soon, that he couldn't be in love with her, it was probably just lust and he waited for her to say she didn't feel the same.

"Je'tiame aussi, cher." (3)

He heard her whisper but it took him a moment to fully comprehend what she had said. When it had finally sunk in, he pulled her up against him, wrapping her up in his arms. An incredible warmth spread through him and not just because he had a beautiful, naked woman pressed against him. His heart was nearly beating out of his chest but he realized that hers was matching his beat for beat.

"Vraiment?" he asked her breathlessly, knowing that if she took it back or if he heard her wrong, his heart would break into a million pieces and he would want to die. (4)

"Oui."

He kissed her. Slowly, softly, with as much passion as he could muster and she kissed him back in kind. They seemed to meld into each other as though they could merge their bodies into one being and they clung to each other as though the other were a lifeline.

Je'tiame tant, Roguey," he murmured as he buried his hands through her hair and trailed kisses down her throat. "So much, darlin'." (5)

"Ah love you Remy," Rogue caressed his arms, shoulders and back as she felt herself being pressed back onto the bed.

They made love; softly, sweetly, fervidly. Stroking, caressing, kissing with such passion; it wasn't just sex but a true act of love. Each time they had bee together was beautiful to them in its own right but now they were expressing their love for each other the only way they knew how. Giving each other the only comfort they knew how. When he rocked over her slowly, when she felt him inside her, they knew what it was like to be one with another person. They fit together as though they had been made for each other. They found their release at the same time and he rode her gently until the flame of her orgasm faded to a dying ember.

When they were finally able to get out of bed, they dressed, rather shyly like it had been their first time. Remy was trying to work up the courage to tell her that he was leaving but he didn't want to break the spell that had been cast over them the moment he had professed his love for her. He would be leaving that night and he could not just leave without telling her. He didn't know if he could leave her now, he wished he could just pack her in his suitcase and take her with him but their families would never allow them to go off together.

"Is somethin' wrong, shugah?"

"What?" he turned to see her fully dressed and looking worriedly at him.

"Ya mood changed, Remy," she went to him and put her arms around his neck. "Is somethin' wrong."

"Oui," he put his hands on her hips and stared at her collar bone. "I jus' don' know how ta say it."

"Just say it darlin'," she soothed. "Ain't nothin' dat could matter more'n what just happened."

"Rogue," he said after he had kissed her forehead. "I'm leavin', chere."

"What?" Rogue into his eyes. "When? Where are you going? How long will you be gone?"

"Papa, he sendin' me ta Morocco ta help my cousin Philippe wit' a pinch. I be gone about a mont'."

"What?" Rogue looked panicked and tears formed in her eyes once she had processed the information. "But they can't- Why?"

Remy pulled her close and she buried her face into his shoulder.

"It's because of me, isn't it?" her voice was muffled by his shoulder. "It's because of us. They don't want us to be together."

"Oui," Remy felt hot tears wet his shirt. "It'll be alright, bebe. Just a mont' an' den I'll come back to ya."

"But they won't let us be together."

"I couldn't be wit' anyone else after dis."

His cell phone rang insistently from his back pocket, startling them both. Remy answered it while whipping away the tears that trailed down Rogue's cheeks.

"What."

"Remy?"

"What do ya want, Lapin?"

"Rogue still wit' ya?"

"Oui," Remy noticed they had picked up the nickname for her.

"You'd best get her home now."

"Qui?"

"Dey don' know she not in her room an' you'd best get her home b'fore dey find out. Her grandmere be runnin' interference fo' her. Emil an' I took ta watchin' las' night after we take Anna's presents back ta her room an' dey never check on her, thinkin' she already asleep. Dis mornin' her grandmere go in an' call out to her and check her bed. Den we hear her tell someone on de udda side o' de door dat fey be havin' a talk. After dat, she jes' sit in de chair like she waitin'. Dat' grand ol' femme be stallin' fer ya."

"We be dere."

"What happened?" Rogue asked as Remy switched off the phone.

"Emil an' Lapin be keepin' watch at yer house. Dey say your grandmere be stallin' for you. Your mama don' know you ain' in yer room."

"God bless that woman."

"Exactly."

sweet

why

I love you too, darling

really

(5) I love you so much


	17. Chapter 17

I like this working at night, cause I have the whole house to myself and I can write without anyone disturbing me or looking over my shoulder. **RemysRogue**: I always thought Destiny was a little unappreciated in the comics, so I decided to make her a kind of benevolent fairy godmother type. Yes, I think it was very much like Rogue to stand there arguing in the nude and the image of an equally nude Cajun did bounce around in my skull for a while wipes drool off chin and continues **Lluvia Maya: **Welcome, your reviews are much appreciated and I am so glad you enjoy this little tale. **inTHEgrid:** Your reviews always make me smile. Did you intend a pun when you said that Rogue would be screwed if she didn't come clean? Because if you did, that was funny. If you didn't . . . it was still funny. It is too bad he's not real but I haven't given up hope that there has to be someone out there like him. Let's see, tender-first-time-sex, needy-lusty-I'll-die-if-I-can't-have-you-now sex, soft-tender sex and we-realized-that-we-are-really-in-love sex. Mad-angst-ridden sex? Make-up sex? Hey, its Remy and Rogue, that's like a given. I'll see what I can do. I'm glad that part made you laugh, 'cause I was laughing when I wrote it.** Abril4**: Hello there! I love new readers! You'll just have to wait and see. **Burning Touch**: Irene can see the future, so maybe she sees something worth fighting for in their relationship. I think Remy would be happy to see Rogue learning a few new flexibility tricks but Morocco is a long flight to be crammed in a suitcase. **Tammy**: we'll see. . .

Marvel's, not mine.

Chapter 17

It was still rather early when they arrived, parking Remy's motorcycle in a wooded area a little bit away from the house so they would not be noticed. Remy had been sneaking into that house since he was a child and knew how to get in without being seen or heard. Rogue didn't like the fact that when he had been sneaking in, it was to see Bella Donna but she didn't want to dwell on that at the moment. Remy led her up through a back window and across the roof to her balcony, where he helped her down into her bedroom via the window. Rogue climbed inside the room to find Irene sitting there calmly, with a serene, knowing smile on her lips.

"Hey, Renie," Rogue said, sheepishly. She knew that Irene knew everything and there was no point in trying to pretend otherwise.

"Good morning, Anna," Irene said cheerfully, inclining her head. "Good morning Remy."

Remy look questioningly at Rogue, who merely shrugged and so he answered. "Bonjour Katherine."

"Thank you for returning my granddaughter home safely. I would ask you to stay for breakfast but Bella Donna is in a particularly bad mood this morning."

"When isn't she," Remy muttered. "I tink it'd be best if I run along now."

"Probably," Irene nodded.

"I'll see you b'fore I leave," Remy turned to Rogue and lowered his voice as he spoke and reached up to caress her cheek.

She pulled him down for a soft, bittersweet kiss that lasted for about three seconds before they tore away from each other. 'I love you,' he mouthed, silently and she did likewise.

"Salut, Katherine," Remy said on his way out but giving Rogue a long, lingering look that said he would rather not be leaving. (1)

"Goodbye," Irene said but Rogue could not speak, she could only watch Remy disappear out of the window.

"Well," Irene said after a moment. "I suppose you had a pleasant birthday."

"Oh, Irene," Rogue let out a sob and knelt down to bury her head in her foster mother's lap. "What am Ah gonna do?"

Remy made it out of the courtyard and into the secluded, wooden area where he had left his bike when he was hit from behind with something very hard. It wasn't hard enough to knock him out, just hard enough to knock the wind out of him and easier to take down. Remy was on his back, remembering what it was like to breathe when Bella Donna came out of the shadows and sat down on his stomach like a school yard bully, her short skirt flaring about her hips. He felt sharp steel dig into his neck and he scolded himself for not seeing her or her blade before this.

"Ya gettin' sloppy," Belle said coldly. "Dat _pute_ takin' a lot outta ya? Makin' ya slow?" (2)

"Don' call 'er dat," Remy felt the blade press harder against his neck.

"I call 'er anytin' I please."

"What is dis Belle?"

"Dis is me angry over ya fuckin' dat _salope _every chance ya get! I know ya spent the night wit' her de udda night. I know she wasn' in her room las' night. I know she jus' get home now. I know dat blind _femme _coverin' fo' you both." (3)

"Ya need a new hobby, chere. Dere ain' notin'-"

"_Je suis ne pas la lui faire_!" (4)

"I know dat, Belle," Remy held up his hands in surrender. "But dis ain' necessary. Dere ain' no need fer dis."

"So ya really tellin' me, dere ain' notin' goin' on between you an' Anna? I knowYou slept wit' her. What is she to you?"

"Notin', chere," Remy knew that if he told Bella Donna the truth about his feeling toward Rogue, that if he told her they were in love and that he never felt for Belle what he now felt for Rogue; his Anna would be dead by night fall. He looked straight into Belle's cold blue eyes and said: "She jus' a good fuck."

"Ya riskin' an awful lot fer 'jus' a good fuck,' Remy," Bella Donna pulled back her blade and stuck it viciously in the soft earth beside his head.

"You of all people should know how much I like a good fuck, Belle," Remy ran his hands up her thighs, which were still straddling him.

"Don' think ya gonna distract me," Belle squirmed as his hand began to stroke the insides of her thighs.

"O' course not, chere," his knowing fingers stroked the flesh of her thighs just below the elastic of her panties. "We havin' a serious conversation here. Wouldn' be able ta distract ya if I tried."

"Remy," Belle tried to sound stern but the arousal in her voice was evident. They hadn't been together since Anna arrived and his attention was most welcome. "Fuck!"

She brought her lips down hard on Remy's.

"Was dat a request or an order, chere?"

"Shut up!"

"What do you mean they're sending him away for a month!"

"Not so loud, mama," Rogue hissed. "Someone might hear you. An' Ah meant what Ah said; they are sending Remy to Morocco ta help out his cousin with a job. They're sending him away ta keep us apart. They all know Remy an' Ah been seein' each other an' they're tryin' ta protect their alliance plans; plans Remy don' want ta be a part of no more."

"How do you know that?" Raven asked. "Did he tell you?"

Rogue paused; he did tell her but not with his words. After telling Irene the whole story, Rogue showered and changed her clothes; when she returned, Raven had joined them eager for an update. Although she received an abridged version, since Rogue did not want to tell Mystique everything that had happened between her and Remy, her foster mother did not like Rogue's news.

"Not in so many words, no but. . ." Rogue thought of Remy saying he loved her and afterward. . .

"I don't want you reading between the lines, young lady," Mystique spoke rather harshly when she saw the way Rogue's face softened. "I want facts. This operation has gone on long enough. We have spent too much time and energy on that boy, I'm not going to wait another month."

"We can't conk him on the head an' drag him back in a burlap sack," Rogue smirked when she remembered her conversation with Pyro.

"Why not?" Mystique began pacing.

"Raven," Irene scoffed. "You can't be serious."

"Can't I?"

"Mama, we can't!"

"There's that word again."

"He'll never trust us, mama."

"He trusts you," Raven stopped pacing and studied her daughter. "He likes you. In fact I think he would go pretty far to protect you."

"Raven, what are you planning?"

"Oh, I think we have played this game long enough, my love."

"Mama, what are you going to do?"

"I think its about time for some of those drastic measures the Brotherhood is famous for," Raven grinned wickedly at them and rubbed her palms together with barely contained glee.

so long

whore

salope- bitch

I'm nobody's fool


	18. Chapter 18

Have I mentioned just how much I adore your reviews? Please send more. **Inthegrid**: Bella Donna as Chucky? You will notice that I didn't describe their little, er, moment. I didn't want to think about it. Remy was trying to distract Belle and get her to focus on something other than Rogue. I think that would do the trick. As to Remy's trip, well, we'll see what kind of trouble Mystique is cooking up. Speaking of which, lick Remy? You mean like an ice cream cone? Sounds tasty. Don't worry; suffering is usually worth it in the end.** Rogue14**: Remy did it to protect Rogue. But what else will he do to protect her?**Ishandahalf: **I got your review the minute after I finished reading my other ones. I personally think Remy is a masochist. Just look at the women he latches on to and the relationships he gets involved in. There's Bella Donna; a crazy psychotic assassin and then there's Rogue; a super-strong, unstable chick with low self esteem, the inability to touch and violent mood swings. How many times has Belle tried to kill him and Rogue thrown him through the wall for trying to get close to her and yet he still comes back for more? Then he apologizes to Rogue if she finds out that he hid what he had for breakfast from her when her secrets are usually bigger. Going off with the Brotherhood would solve all of his problems, though, wouldn't it? How does a bunny on crack look if it's dead tired? Here I go in tired-bunny-crack mode. **Tammy**: We all know about Rogue's temper. . . Like I said before, what would Rogue and Remy be without the angst? **Chica**: I think you'll be pleased. **Burning Touch**: Irene is a precog so she can see if someone is going to enter a room or something like that but its been proven that when a person loses one of their senses, their remaining senses usually become stronger to help them overcome that handicap. **Mazdamiatta**: Amen!

Marvel's characters, not mine.

Chapter 18

Rogue sat on the couch in the living room to watch T.V.; her part in Raven's insane plan gave her a few hours to kill and she flipped between two channels, debating what she should watch. Gone with the Wind was on one channel; Captain Blood with Olivia De Havilland and Errol Flynn on the other. Gone with the Wind was her favorite movie but she wished Remy were there to watch it with her. She settled on Captain Blood. She was really getting into watching Flynn as a dashing, swashbuckler when the front door opened and then slammed. Irene was with Raven upstairs, making the final preparations for their plans and Marius was out of on some sort of business and would not return until that evening; that only left one person. Belle entered the room looking quite disheveled and rather dirty. Groaning inwardly, Rogue concentrated on the movie and hoped the blonde would just ignore her like she usually did. To Rogue's dismay, Belle plopped down on the sofa not three feet away and stretched, lazily.

"What ya watchin?" Belle asked.

"Captain Blood."

"Pirates, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Who da hot guy wit' da stupid hair?"

"Errol Flynn."

"I heard o' him. He dead now, oui."

"Yeah."

"Ya like old movies."

"Yup."

"Who dat femme?"

"Olivia De Havilland."

"She da une in Gone wit' da Wind?"

"Uh-huh."

Belle reached over suddenly, grabbed the remote and turned down the volume. Rogue gave her a cautious glance.

"What do ya want?" Rogue asked her. "There ain' any stairs close by; ya gonna smother me with th' couch cushions?"

"Dat was naughty of me, pushin' ya down da stairs, wasn't it?" Belle purred. "I tink we got off on de wrong foot. You da only soeur I ever had an' I was a lil' jealous. Tink we can be friends?"

"Sure," Rogue stared at her stepsister uncertainly, waiting for the other shoe to drop. "Ah guess so."

"Bon!" Belle clapped her hands and scooted closer. "You don' know how much I 'pprecitate dat, I'm in des'prate need for a femme ta talk to."

"About?"

"Ya know, girl stuff."

"Oh."

"Like Remy."

"Remy?"

"Oui!" Belle reached up and shook a few dead leaves from her tangled hair. "Mon dieu! The man can be an animal sometimes! We jus' have de craziest, mind-blowin' sex! An' in de woods too! De ones right outside de house."

Rogue tried to keep her face nuetral as her heart squeezed painfully. It felt like someone had knocked the wind out of her and she had to struggle to breathe.

"Ah don't think we should be talkin' about this," Rogue stood up. "What if someone hears you?"

"Hears me what?" Belle tugged on Rogue's sleeve so she would sit down again. "Hear me talk about having sex wit' my fiancé? Like it matter. Ya haven' heard de best part! He was like some sex starved beast! Like a man who's been wit an amateur for so long an' craves skill, ya know? He practically ground me inta de dirt; he was goin' so deep an' hard an' fast! But he still tender ya know? Makin' sure all my needs be met. I don' tink I ever have a release like dat b'fore an' I don' tink he has either. Ya so good ta listen to me, Anna."

"Sure," Rogue swallowed hard and gave a shaky smile. "What are sisters for?"

"Ya so sweet," Bella Donna squeezed Rogue's gloved hand and then stood up. "I best go an' get cleaned up now. Thanks again for lettin' me get dat off my chest."

Rogue watched Bella Donna leave, the rutted dirt stains on the back of her shirt sent pains into her chest like a knife stabbing over and over. She turned her attention back to the muted television and tried to remember how to breathe. It hurt too much to breathe. It hurt too much to think. It hurt too much to do anything aside from sit there and hurt. Each one of Belle's words had been a stab in the chest, a knife in her gut and she couldn't stop the tears that began to flow freely. The ache in her chest, spread to her belly and throat as suppressed sobs threatened to break free of her mouth. She wouldn't cry, not here. She wouldn't give Belle the satisfaction of knowing she was crying. But it hurt so much. Remy said he loved her! How could he do this to her? Was she not good enough? She didn't have the experience but. . . No! This wasn't about that! He had betrayed her; but why? God, it hurt so much.

Rogue stood and walked quickly from the room. If she left the room, would the pain stay there? No, it was still there. If she left the house? She stepped outside letting the door slam behind her. Still there. It was so heavy and painful; making her want to curl up in a tight little ball and just sob.

"Anna?"

She looked up to see Emil and Lapin heading toward her with concerned faces; she forgot that they were watching the house.

"Anna, you okay, chere?"

Chere. It was too much; she needed to get away. With tears falling, she suppressed a painful sob and started to run. Ignoring their calls, she ran, trying to outrun the pain. Why wouldn't it go away? She ran as fast and as hard as she could; until her lungs burned, until her legs were ready to give out and until her side hurt nearly as much as her heart. Her legs gave out on her at the edge of a swamp; she crashed down, jarring her nearly healed side and scraping her knees rather badly, even through her jeans. It was then that she allowed the tortured sobs to come. It was then that she allowed herself to curl up into a ball and weep, openly. She wept until no more sobs would come; until her voice was hoarse and she was too weak to move. But still, the pain remained. Rogue could only lie there; weak and unmoving; soaking in her grief. She wasn't aware of anything at all; not the birds or insects; nor the wind or the twilight bleeding into the bright afternoon. She lay there in the darkness, sleep finally, mercifully taking her.

"So," a gruff, booming voice woke her nearly an hour later. "The Cajun still breaking hearts?"

Rogue looked up, a cry of terror stuck in her throat as she beheld the giant and menacing Sabertooth standing before her.


	19. Chapter 19

Woo hoo! I love seeing those reviews! **Warrior zoe**: Yes, she is evil and no, she wasn't lying. I'll see what I can do about the rest of it. **Ishandahalf: **Yeah, Belle found a way to get back at Rogue. Although, one could point out that Remy was technically cheating on Bella Donna with Rogue but since we all hate Belle, I don't think anyone cares. You know the way Sabertooth likes to take matters into his own hands? Just remember that. **Rogue14**: yes, she should die now; but wouldn't that evoke some sympathy from Remy? We wouldn't want that no, would we? I think he's shown her enough attention. **Remy'sRogue**: I think I'd be too scared to scream if I woke up and Sabey was standing in front of me. Plus, he likes it when people scream. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Don't worry, I'm not going to let Rogue take this lying down; or maybe I will **(grins evilly with dark plans in brain) **Self worth issues, exactly, thank you! How many times in the comics did people treat him like crap and then he went to go mope and wallow thinking; "But I deserve it." We will do our best to snap him out of it. **Burning Touch**: I think you'll like what I got planned. ** inTHEgrid: **I'm sensing you feel strongly about this, lol! Hey, he only did it to protect Rogue, right? Yes, ice cream; sounds tasty. Remember this: Hell hath no fury like a Rogue scorned. Wandering penis? I gotta remember that one. You'll just have to wait and see what chaos will ensue now that Sabertooth has come to town. And yes, I think a spanking is in order for Remy. He was very naughty. **Chica**: Just you wait and see. **BizarreLemon:** I hate reading cliffhangers but I love leaving them. Hee, hee. **Tammy**: he hasn't left yet and I'll figure out some way for Remy to make it up to Rogue. I think you'll like it. Let's hope he doesn't have anymore encounters of that nature with Bella Donna again, I don't think anyone could deal with anymore mental images.

Marvel's characters, not mine.

Chapter 19

"Are you ready?"

Remy looked up from his packing to see Jean Luc standing in the doorway of his room.

"Yeah, just about," Remy had been lost in a daydream about the soft flesh behind Rogue's knees and was moving upward when Jean Luc interrupted. "Jus' gimme a minute."

They would be leaving soon; they would take one of Jean Luc's private jets to Morocco where Remy would meet up with Philippe and get briefed on the status of the job. Jean Luc was allowing Remy time to say goodbye to Rogue, knowing that if he didn't, Remy would go on his own anyway. The family was worried about Remy, he hadn't been home the night before and they knew that he had been with Rogue but when he had returned that afternoon, he had been quite glum and a little agitated. They weren't sure what it was about but they reasoned it was because he did not wish to leave Rogue.

There was never a time that Remy ever imagined showering to rid himself of Belle. The smell of her perfume on him was a bit repulsive and he felt awful over their romp in the woods. It was odd to feel guilty over cheating on one's girlfriend with one's fiancé; he was desperately hoping that Rogue would not find out about it and that she would now be safe from Bella Donna. He was also hoping that he and Philippe would be able to speed things up a bit so he would not be gone the whole month so he could be reunited with Rogue sooner. That was what got him started thinking about Rogue and her knees when his father interrupted the beginning of a lovely daydream. Oh well, perhaps they would be able to act it out when he went to see her.

"Remy," Jean Luc began uneasily. "Ya know I ain' doin' dis ta hurt ya. . ."

"I know, papa," Remy cut him off, bitterness creeping into his voice. "Ya doin it fer de good o' de guilds. Ya tol' me b'fore."

"Its jus' dat," Jean Luc faltered again.

"Remy!" the front door slammed and Emil could be heard shouting downstairs. "Remy, _vite! Allez vite!_" (1)

By the time Remy and Jean Luc had reached the foyer, Mercy and Tante Mattie had left their supper cooking on the stove and where trying to get Emil to stop shouting. Henri had come in just after Emil, having been out making final preparations for Remy's departure and was staring from one family member to the other in confusion.

"Remy!" Emil shouted as Remy and Jean Luc reached him. "You have to come, its Anna."

"What did Belle do now?" Mercy scowled.

"I don' know," Emil reached out to grab Remy's arm and began to drag him away. "Anna came outta de house earlier an' Lapin an' me, we see dat she cryin'. So we go see what be da matter; but when we try ta talk ta her, she jus' run away."

"Where is she now?" Remy was nearly out the door.

"We follow her ta de edge of de bayous but we loose her; dat wuz 'bout an hour ago," Emil explained hurriedly. "Lapin stay an' try to fin' her an' I come back ta get you."

"You have to fin' her, Remy," Henri spoke up. "Theoren tell me he hear Julien been seen just outside o' Naw'leans; but he may be de least of our worries. Dere be talk of someone hangin' about de bayous. From de descriptions I got, it soun' like dat _grand felin_ we ran up agains' in Paris."

Remy was out of the door the next instant, running toward Rogue's house, hoping that she had returned but if not, he hoped he could start tracking her from there. Emil was at his heel at first but was slowing down and now trailed behind him.

'_Merde_!' Remy thought. 'No wonder they couldn' keep up wit' Rogue.'

Lapin was waiting for them a few yards away from the house.

"She back," he told them. "She came back a few minutes ago; but she look kinda dazed. Her clothes were dirty and torn, like she been in a cat fight."

"Was she alright?" Remy winced at his words. "She not bleedin' or anytin'?"

"Not dat I could see," Lapin told him. "But dazed, like I said. She barely realize I was talkin' to her. She jus' go in de house an' go on up ta her room."

Remy looked over at the house where several lights were on, including the one in Rogue's room and cautiously made his way over. He crept up to Rogue's window and peered in, hoping to see her well and whole. The window was shut; that struck him as odd since Rogue liked to keep it open and Emille was in the room, along with Katherine. They were speaking in the general direction of the bathroom, where he assumed Rogue was but he could not make out what they were saying. Rogue entered the room a moment later, her hair wet and clad in only a towel. Remy smirked but then saw that it appeared that Emille was scolding Rogue, who scooped up some clothing and went back into the bathroom. He was not so good at reading lips, but Remy quietly scooted closer to try and see what Emille was saying.

Emille: I don't care what he did to you (he thought that was what she said) you will not (something he didn't catch) with some silly . . . drama? Do you understand me?

Katherine: Don't scold her, my love. She wasn't aware that he was here; it wasn't her fault. At least John was able to interject before (something else he couldn't make out)

Emille: She should have been paying better attention to her surroundings, and then it wouldn't have happened. Stop that sniffling (?) you're alright. He just roughed you up a little (!)

Remy watched as Emille turned toward the bathroom and he could no longer read her lips but he could tell she was still scolding. Had Rogue met up with Julien? Or worse yet, Creed? Had they harmed her? Just roughed her up a little? How could the woman be so cold? And this John that Rogue knew and swore was just a friend, was he here? Why had Rogue left the house crying in the first place? He was pondering all of this when he saw Rogue emerge from the bathroom, her soft curls blow dried and dressed in a stunning dark green dress with long flowing sleeves and a deep v-neck. The hem of the dress fell just above the knee and she unknowingly gave Remy a thrill when she raised the skirt to adjust the tops of her thigh high nylons, He watched her slip on a pair of black heels and remembered that she had told him about Emille insisting they all dress up for dinner and that they all eat together.

The three women left the room and guessing they were headed for dinner, Remy leapt down and landed with the grace of a cat near the dining room window. After making sure they were all seated, including Marius and Belle- who had a disturbingly smug expression- Remy set out in search of an open window.

Rogue was not in the mood to eat; the meal Raven had made was delicious and Bella Donna certainly had an appetite. Pushing the food about the plate, Rogue cast her gaze down, hoping that no one would engage her in any conversation. Fortunately, Raven and Irene dominated the conversation so no one spoke to her. She was nearly ready to excuse herself and go back to her room, when she felt something brush her ankle. Frowning, she looked up to see that no one was paying her any attention and dismissed it; but felt it again. Rogue surreptitiously knocked her napkin to the floor and as she bent to pick it up, peeked beneath the table cloth; only to see two blazing red orbs staring up at her, accompanied by a very cocky grin.

Rogue snapped upright, wondering how he had gotten under the table and why he would be under there with everyone sitting around it. The why came soon enough when she felt his artful hands caress her ankles and calves. Rogue crossed her ankles and pressing her legs together, tried to move away from him. She could not do much without drawing attention to herself, just like their first dinner together, he had her trapped. His hands moved up to her knees and thighs, gently but firmly, pushing her legs open and caressing her thighs. He slowly moved to her inner thighs, despite her attempts to close her legs and she suddenly felt his lips and tongue nearly at the juncture of her thighs. She bit her bottom lip to keep in a whimper that threatened to escape. As angry as she was at him, his ministrations felt good. She had to get out of that room.

Under the table, Remy smirked as Rogue scooted forward and her legs opened slightly wider. As soon as she felt his cheek brush her knees, she clamped them shut hard, catching his head between them; rather painfully, she hoped. The movement caused the others at the table to look at her.

"Mah foot's asleep," she told them and brought her heel down on what she hoped was his hand. "Ah'm not very hungry. If everyone will excuse me?"

"Of course," Raven watched her daughter take her plate to the kitchen and heard the back door close. She stared at the kitchen door for a moment, realizing that Remy was probably there and only Rogue was aware of it. She hoped the girl could keep him around for a while, at least until the designated time of her plan.

Rogue was outside, fuming, storming as far from the house as she could. She got past the border of the woods; she stopped, knowing that she was supposed to lead him out farther into the woods and she would have to stop and wait for him to catch up with her. She did not have to wait long, however, she soon felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and a sexy Cajun accent tickled her ear.

"I guess I deserved dat," his breath sent tingles down her body. "But now dat we alone, I can do tings proper."

Rogue said nothing but wrenched out of his arms and took a few steps away, her back still to him. She remembered the plan but the pain she had felt over his earlier betrayal was still fresh and had turned to anger.

"What de matter, chere?" he sidled up to her again, running his hands up and down her arms. "You still upset dat I'm leavin'? I be back soon enough an' den we pick up where we left off. You ain' goona give me a fairwell kiss?"

She turned to face him, her eyes blazing like emeralds reflecting a raging fire; her breath was coming rapidly in her rage and her cheeks where flushed they way they did when she was in the midst of ecstasy. He knew he was in danger; though he was not sure why, even before he saw her fist draw back; but she was so beautiful in her anger that he couldn't make himself react. Like a deer staring into a pair of bright headlights, Remy LeBeau could only stand there and stare at his beautiful love as her fist flew toward his face at an amazing speed.


	20. Chapter 20

Here we go again. **Warrior Zoe**: thank you for the praise and the review. I would have decked him too. You'll get to see what happened between Rogue and Creed soon enough. I hope I can keep up the emotional roller coaster. **Burning Touch**: Yes, that's skill but it's also reckless, which is right up his alley. Remy's lucky she doesn't have her super strength . . . yet. You'll see soon enough what Creed is up to. **InTHEgrid: **I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. You're right, Remy would do spanking better. I don't know if I can work in a spanking but I will try. The whole Paris-recruiting-Remy-keeping secrets from everybody thing, I will just say this: Oh, what tangled webs we weave when first we practice to deceive. **Ishandahalf**: I think Remy craves drama. Your questions will all be answered . . . in time. Hee, hee, hee. **Chica**: yup, she decked him. **Lluvia Maya: **I think one punch is quite adequate, but what does Rogue think? **Remy'sRogue**: **:-D! **Remember, she has her normal strength here. No lasting harm done. Bella Donna should get hers? What a good idea. **Rogue14: **That does sound funny; do you think she'll buy it?

Marvel's characters, I don't own them or else I would be making some money.

**Disclaimer: This chapter contains violent sexual content. Do not read if you are under 18 and/or are sensitive to such material.**

_(Flashbacks in italic)_

Chapter 20

"Fuckin' merde!" Remy cried as he clutched his throbbing jaw, wiping away a trickle of blood away from the corner of his mouth. "What de hell was data for!"

"Ya know damn well what it's for!" Rogue was rubbing her sore knuckles.

"What de hell are you talking' about!"

"You! You an' your lil' nature walk today! Did you really think that Ah wouldn't find out? How could you go from me ta her? Where you bouncing between us this whole time!"

"What're you. . ." Remy stopped as it slowly dawned on him. "Belle tol' you."

"In detail."

"Anna, I'm sorry," Remy wasn't sure of what to say after that. Would she really believe the truth? "I hadn' been wit' Belle since you came, honestly. Today, she caught me leavin' de house. I had to make her b'lieve dat we weren' as serious as she t'ought."

"That's th' biggest load o' bullshit. . ."

"It be de truth," Remy came closer to her and looked her square in the eye. "I was afraid dat if she knew how I really felt 'bout you dat she would hurt you once I was gone. I couldn' leave knowin' ya were in danger. I didn' want any harm ta come ta ya, chere, dat's all I swear."

Rogue turned her back to him and stared out into the dark woods, remembering the story she had heard just an hour before.

_An hour earlier, in the swamp:_

"_Ya know that's what he's best at, breakin' hearts." _

"_What would you know about it, Creed?" Rogue was glaring at Sabertooth while Pyro helped her stand and checked her for injuries. She had launched herself at Creed when he came near her in the swamp and she had nearly lost the fight when Pyro, Avalanche, Toad and Blob intervened They had told her that Mystique had requested his presence because of his prior experience with Remy but Rogue had never trusted him._

"_I've seen him in action, girl," Creed smirked. "But by the scent comin' off o' you, I'd say you'd seen a bit o' action too."_

"_You just do what Mystique hired ya ta do an' mind yer own business," Rogue spat, rather embarrassed that he knew what she had done._

"_Is that what you've been doin'?" Creed's smirk got wider. "Followin' orders?"_

"_Easy, Rogue," St. John held Rogue back as she tried to charge at the animalistic mutant again. "Don't let 'im get you all riled. 'E's just here 'cause 'e knows about the cajun's powers."_

"_I know about more than that," Creed leaned back against an old cypress tree. "Maybe I should tell you about it, frail. Maybe I should tell you 'bout the first run-in I had with Le Beau in Paris." _

_-End flashback-_

She had felt numb after Creed had told her everything that had happened in Paris with Genevieve and how she had died. Remy had lied to her, made her believe that he was in love with her and he thought it was all a game. He didn't care if she got hurt, yes, he probably regretted that she had died but he hadn't cared if he broke her heart. He had said all of those things to that girl, just like he had said those things to her, and he hadn't meant any of them. She only vaguely remembered walking home and thought she remembered Remy's cousins trying to speak to her but she had just walked past them into the house. St. John had called Mystique to let her know what had happened and she was waiting with Irene when Rogue entered her room.

"Rogue, darlin'," Remy came up behind her again and put his arms around her. "I did it for you, for us. I tol' you I love you an' I don' want nothin' ta hurt you."

"You hurt me, Remy," Rogue tried to focus on the anger she had felt a moment ago but he was kissing her neck and shoulders now and she was finding it hard to concentrate on anything else. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back against his chest; arousal sprang up within her as he began to caress her waist and hips.

"I would never hurt you on purpose, chere," he whispered. "I would never hurt you."

"_I would never hurt you either, Genny."_

Rogue froze, her eyes snapping open. He had said the same things to_ her_. Dropping suddenly, Rogue used Remy's own weight against him and flipped him over; he landed hard on his back.

"How can Ah trust you?" Rogue said a little hysterically. "Ah've only known you for a month! You cheated on your fiancé wit' me, then you cheated on me wit' her! This is insane! Why am Ah puttin' mahself through this? Do you really know what th' word "love" means?"

Remy's leg shot out, knocking her feet out from under her but he caught her before she hit the ground and they rolled over so that he was on top of her.

"Why are you doubtin' me?" he held her wrists down on either side of her head as she struggled to get away from him. "Why you doubtin' us? I haven' lied ta you, nothin' I said ta ya was a lie. I know what love is, its de only way I know ta describe what I feel for you. I don' tink I know any words beautiful enough ta describe what I feel for you an' how you make me feel!"

Rogue was struggling against him, trying to get free of him and he was shocked at how much her struggles aroused him, especially when her hips surged against his as she attempted to throw him off of her. He let go of one of her wrists to hold her hip still and she used it to her advantage, pushing him aside and on his back. She was straddling him now, he was at her mercy. He stared up into those blazing emeralds, the flushed cheeks and felt his arousal grow. She felt it, her eyes widening with rage and some lust of her own. He pulled her hips down against his hardness, showing her what she did to him and she gasped at the sensation.

Without a word, he flipped her over on her back, pushing up her dress and pulling down her panties as he did so. She was still attempting to fight him off but there was need and want along with her anger. Remy yanked down the front of her gown, tearing it to get to her breasts that he grabbed and squeezed without gentleness and she cried out with a mixture of pain and pleasure. She ripped at his shirt leaving it in tatters and raked her nails down his chest hard enough to draw blood. Her dragged down to the waistband of his jeans and she freed him without any hesitation; wrapping her hand around him. He groaned, biting her shoulder hard and reached down to grab her arms and held them above her head with one of his large hands.

The other hand went down between them, his fingers plunging deeply and mercilessly into her depths; he was surprised at how damp she was, how ready she was. He stroked her without gentleness, tormenting her until she writhed against him, desperate for release. But he would not give it to her, not yet; as badly as he wanted her, he was angry, angry that she could doubt him after he had laid his emotions bare to her. How could she doubt his feelings and question his devotion to her. He pulled his hand away and wedged her thighs farther apart with his knee; watching the lust, wonder, rage and need on her face as he did so.

He drove into her, so deep and hard and fast that she cried out in pain and ecstasy. He thrust into her harshly, again and again as he viciously kissed and bit into her neck, shoulders and breasts. He was driven on by her cries, her sobs of agony and ecstasy; she was so beautiful; he kissed her mouth hard, prying it open with his own and plundering its sweet depths as she kissed him back. He released her arms to hold her and her arms went around him, caress him. His strokes inside of her became gentler and she lifted her hips to meet his thrusts; to match his rhythm.

They rocked together, never breaking the seal of their mouths, her legs wrapped around him and they were totally and completely one. The pressure built up within them, the heavy, burning pressure and they moved faster, drawing it out, putting it off for as long as possible before they climaxed together. Their releases were strong, violent and an amazing and beautiful crescendo to their symphony. They could only lay there afterward, reveling in the aftershocks of their pleasure and listening to the breathing of the other. Rogue cradled his head against her breast, stroking his damp hair with gentle fingers as he traced invisible patterns on her arm.

"Ah, love you, Remy," Rogue whispered.

"_Je'tiame aussi, chere_."


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry it's been a while guys, while someone was updating the security on the computer, Microsoft word was completely deleted and I had to wait until I could reinstall it. **Warrior Zoe:** I'll try to work in the Paris thing. **Jean1**: thanks, I thought that they were getting a little too lovey-dovey myself and had to bring them back into character. **Chica:** If you have Rogue and Remy, you gotta have the angry-angst, and I wanted to have them kiss and make-up so why not roll it up all together? **TitaniaRogue: **I think my story has made everyone pick up the habit, lol! I'll have to pass out those candy ones, so no lung cancer. **Burning Touch: **She seems to have forgotten that part of her mission, hasn't she? Maybe she thinks he'll be better off with them anyway and thinks he won't consider it a betrayal? And don't forget, Creed is still hanging around. **InTHEgrid: **I love your long reviews!Candy cigarettes! Otherwise, I'd be a public health menace.I will try and relieve your poor overloaded head a little in this chapter. Creed told Rogue what happened in Paris, he also told her what Remy said to Genevieve, I'm sorry I didn't clarify that, so she just heard him echo those words to her and it made her doubt. **Remy'sRogue:** Candy cigarettes and cold showers; if I had Remy, I may need one but not the other. Thanks, I'm glad you liked the chapter. Yes, Remy's undying devotion to his family; it has made him give up a lot, but is he devoted enough to give up Rogue? **Rogue14:** Sabertooth? I wouldn't do that to Rogue, would I? Let's just say he is an unpredictable fellow and leave it at that. **Tammy**: I really like Pyro and Rogue and I am going to try and put more of him in if I can. As for Paris and Morocco . . . we'll just wait and see how it all plays out. Remy doesn't know that Rogue knows Sabertooth or that she knows about Paris.

Marvel's, not mine.

Chapter 21

He didn't want to move, he didn't want to get up or even shift his position because then this moment Remy was sharing with Rogue would end and he would have to leave her. Taking a deep breath, Remy lifted himself off of Rogue and looked down at his green-eyed beauty.

"Hey," he said, he wasn't sure of what else to say.

"Hey," she looked up at him, her eyes still a bit dazed.

"Are we alright?" he didn't know if he could leave this spot unless they were.

Rogue was silent for a long moment, her emerald eyes focused somewhere above his shoulder. He wished that he knew what she was thinking or feeling; he felt like he was hanging by a thread, dangling over a very deep pit and he would fall into nothingness if she refused him. What they had just shared had seemed like they had made up; had let out their frustrations and doubts, but he needed to hear it from her lips that they were alright.

"Chere?" he said, softly as though he really did not want to jar her from her thoughts and although she had only been silent less than a minute, it felt like an eternity to him.

"You hurt me," Rogue turned her focus back to him.

"I know."

"Don't do it again."

-X-

Emil was pacing, had been for nearly an hour; ever since he saw Anna leave the house and Remy follow her into the woods. It was nearly 9pm and Remy would have to leave soon. If he did not leave soon, Jean Luc would come looking for him. Something had not been right with Anna; perhaps she was upset that Remy was leaving or maybe she had had another run-in with Belle; whatever the case, Emil knew that Remy would be able to fix it. But their time was running out and he wasn't sure if they could stall their uncle, who would come here for Remy before he searched anywhere else.

"You're goin' ta make yaself dizzy," Lapin said from where he sat, propped up against a tree.

"Non, 'm not."

"Ya makin' me dizzy."

"What could possibly be takin' dem dis long?" Emil stopped pacing and faced Lapin. He received a mocking eyebrow raise in response to his ridiculous question. "Never mind. Dey better speed it up."

"_Regarde la-bas!"_ Lapin pointed to the woods. (1)

Emil turned his attention back to the woods to see Remy motioning for them to come closer.

"It's nearly time fer you ta leave," Emil said as he and Lapin reached the edge of the woods. "Your _pere_ gonna be lookin' fer you."

"_Oui,"_ Remy said. "Don' I know it. I need yer sweater, Lapin."

"_Quoi?"_ Lapin clutched his zip-up hoodie and stared at his cousin, who was now minus his shirt.

"Anna need it," Remy told him.

"She cold?" Lapin obliged and gave Remy the sweater.

"Sometin' like dat," Remy turned and handed the sweater into the woods where it was snatched away by an unseen hand.

"What happened to yer shirt, Remy?" Emil asked.

"I lost it."

Rogue chuckled as she stepped out of the woods, zipping the sweater up over her ruined dress. Her hair was in disarray, her nylons were ruined and both her shoes were gone. It didn't take very much imagination to realize what they had been doing; especially when Remy stepped further out into the pale light coming from the nearby house and angry red, welts could be seen going down his back, chest and abdomen.

"Emil," Remy turned to his cousin. "I need ya shirt."

"What? Why not Lapin's?"

"'Cause we already relieve him of his sweater."

"But . . .!"

"You want me to go home wit' out one?"

"What about me?"

"Do you really tink dey'll ask?"

Emil grumbled as shrugged off his shirt and tossed it to Remy.

"Ya hafta get goin', Remy," Lapin said as Remy shrugged on the shirt.

"I know," Remy turned to Rogue who was desperately trying to hold back tears and he pulled her close. "You'd best get inside, _amour_."

Rogue only nodded as she lost her vain battle with the tears and threw her arms around his neck. She pulled his face down to her and they shared one last, searing and desperate kiss. When she broke away, she fled toward the house, not looking back and taking Remy's heart with her.

"Uh, Remy," Lapin began uncertainly.

"Not now," Remy didn't take his eyes off the massive house that had swallowed up his love.

"Um, your pere be comin' up de walk."

-X-

Rogue didn't bother turning on the light when she entered her bedroom, she just closed the door and opened the drapes to let in the moonlight. She stripped off her clothes, tossing the ruined ones in the trash and draping Emil's sweater over the headboard of her bed. She pulled on a pair of jeans, a long sleeve white shirt, socks and a pair of sneakers. She was pulling on a pair of gloves when Mystique entered.

"Everything's in order," her skin shifted to midnight blue. "Did you make any progress that would warrant me calling this off?"

"I told him about the Brotherhood and he's interested," Rogue sat down on the edge of her bed. "But his family. . ."

"Yes, I've noticed that blind devotion. His family caught him outside and I sent Irene down to keep them there, so we have a few moments. Tell me everything that happened tonight."


	22. Chapter 22

Okay, I needed to work out a few things for this chapter and here it is. And I'm sorry, I left out the translation of what Lapin said; it was basically: "look over there!" **Burning Touch:** Yeah, that scene of relieving them of their clothes along with another scene relating to it popped into my head while I was at work the other day and I nearly laughed out loud. But I didn't 'cause I didn't want to look like an idiot, laughing hysterically at nothing. At least, not twice in one day. Rogue has been giving Mystique the unabridged version of the truth so far and Belle is still very close by, maybe she did see them kiss. **inTHEgrid:** Here's yer fix. The whole you hurt me thing, I didn't think they needed to rehash the same argument and who would have the energy after what they just did. I think Rogue would have been like, "What ya did was wrong, just don't do it again." How much easier would it have been for them in the comics if they would have had that attitude? And I couldn't let them walk around with their ripped up clothing, screaming "We just had angry-angsty-make-up sex, now could I? Your questions will be answered soon; some in this chapter and some a bit later. **Remy'sRogue**: Can you just see Rogue in there, trying to think about how much of what happened to tell Mystique? That scene made me laugh while I was writing it. **Tammy: **Maybe Rogue didn't lie to Mystique. Things are about to be made clearer and yet more complicated. I think you'll like my solution to Emil's problem, or lack thereof **Chica: **Exactly. Here's the update. Enjoy everyone.

Marvel's, not mine.

Chapter 22

Rogue twisted her gloved fingers while she considered just what she should tell Mystique and what she should not. She had told the truth, she had finally told Remy about the Brotherhood, sort of, while they were dressing in what little remained of their clothing.

_-Flashback- "Ya don't want ta do it," Rogue examined the remains of her bra, its clasp mercilessly broken in two._

"_Dat don' have anytin' ta do wit' it," Remy looked about for her missing shoes. "What I wan' don' matter."_

"_How can it not?"_

_Remy sighed and faced Rogue who was attempting to hold the ruined front of her dress together, noting just how lovely she looked in her tousled state. "I still have ta do dis, chere."_

"_Why ya lettin' them run ya life? Why don'tcha try doin' what makes you happy and stand up fer yaself?"_

"_Are you, Rogue?"_

"_What?" she let the two halves of the dress go and they barely concealed her breasts. "What are you talking about? Ah'm not th' one pullin' out th' trampoline every time mah family says 'jump'."_

"_Non," Remy tightened his belt buckle shoved the remains of his shirt in his pocket. "But I don' see ya runnin' ta yer mama an' tellin' her I'm your guy."_

"_Ya know Ah would if Ah could," Rogue was taken aback at this. "Ya ain't supposed to be my guy, remember? If anyone finds out 'bout us, we will both be in serious trouble."_

"_I've never had anyone stand up for me the way you did, chere. But you don' wan' ta stand up fer us."_

"_What're you talkin' about?" Rogue put her hands on her hips and stared back at him, bewildered._

"_I need your support," Remy came close and held her face in both his hands. "I need you to stand behind me when I make decisions. I don' wanna marry Belle, an' I 'm goin' ta try an' fight de council's decision when I get back; but I can't do it if I defy dem at every turn. I go to Morocco, I give a little b'fore I try an' turn de council on dere collective ears. I'm doin' dis fer you, fer us, chere, please say ya'll back me up when de time comes an' remain silent in de mean time?"_

_Rogue leaned forward and put her arms around him and he returned the embrace. "Ya, would do that for me, shugah? Fer us?"_

"_Oui, ma amour," he whispered into her hair. "I plan on defyin' de council an' my family fer you, fer us. Ya got my back, chere?"_

"_Ya know Ah do, Remy," Rogue looked up at him as something else crossed her mind. "But there may be another alternative."_

_-End flashback-_

"Ah told him about the Brotherhood, mama," Rogue told Mystique that Remy no longer wished to be under the guild's thumb and she suggested that they run away. To stay with some friends of hers, friends that were just like them. A different kind of family.

"He is still going to Morocco?" Mystique asked her daughter. "Even after what you told him?"

"He said we should wait."

"Wait for what?"

"He's goin' to go to th' council when he gets back an' tell 'em that he doesn't want ta marry Belle."

"If the council turns him down," Mystique looked at her daughter, thoughtfully. "Do you think he would be willing to leave the guild?"

"Ah don't know, maybe. He's getting' tired of them runnin' his life, though."

"I'm tired of this," Mystique shifted back to Emille and went toward the window, gazing at the group just a few yards away. "I'm not going to wait another month."

"This plan was just supposed to involve Remy," Rogue said after joining Raven at the window. "Remy's family is down there. Marius and Belle too. What if someone gets hurt?"

"Yes, it would be a shame if Bella Donna got in Sabertooth's way, wouldn't it?" Raven said, dryly.

"Mama," Rogue attempted to protest again.

"Not another word!" Mystique turned angrily on her daughter. "I've already wasted valuable time and recourses on this boy; I'm not letting your silly infatuation drag this out any longer!"

"Silly infatuation?"

"Yes, and don't think that I don't know that you have been sleeping with him. If you were going to do it, you should have at least tried to use it to our advantage."

"Mama, Ah love him."

Mystique turned around with a disgusted snort. "I thought I raised you better than that. The first man to worm his way into your bed and you're in love."

"It wasn't like that . . .!"

"Yes, I know it was a beautiful, magical moment. You're going to go on the pill, child, I'm not raising any babies. You can do whatever you want with him once he's with the Brotherhood, I don't care; for now, we are going on with this my way."

-X-

"Emil, why ya standin' out here wit'out a shirt?"

"Well," Emil shot a glance at Remy before turning to answer Mercy. "I was hot. So I took it off."

"Hot?" Henri asked. "Its kinda cold fer dis time o' year an' yer hot?"

"Yes," Emil tried to suppress a shiver, it was rather cool and he tried to look nonchalant but he only succeeded in looking rather foolish. "Now I feel refreshed."

"Alright," Mercy looked over at Remy. "Remy are you . . .?"

Remy frowned at his sister-in-law and shook his head slightly. They missed the knowing smirk on Irene's face.

Mercy gave him Remy a puzzled look but didn't press the matter. Just then a blood-curdling scream came from within the house.

"Emille!" Marius recognized his wife's distress as he turned and raced back to the house, only to catch a roughed-up looking Emille barreling out the door.

"He has Anna! He's still in there!" Mystique seemed hysterical and she inwardly thought she should be nominated for an award. "We just turned around and he was there!"

"Who?" Marius asked as Remy was already heading inside. "What happened?"

"H-he was huge and hairy an'-NO!" Emille sobbed and reached toward the door.

Remy stumbled back, his heart squeezed in horror and Henri gasped in recognition as a very large and mean-looking Sabertooth took up the entire doorway. Trapped against him, locked in an ugly, muscled arm, her head thrown back against his forearm was an unconscious-looking Rogue. His long, sharp claws were lightly tracing invisible lines across her exposed throat.

Creed grinned at Remy, a terrible, sadistic grin and said: "Long time no see, pup. Felt like catching up and thought I'd pay you a little visit."


	23. Chapter 23

All of your reviews made me laugh. **Warrior Zoe:** I am so glad someone recognized that! First off, I didn't have anything for him to say at that moment and then that line came to me. Their characters are kind of similar, ya know? So I put it in as an interdiction to what he was going to say after that and I hoped that someone would catch it, and you did! I don't like Mystique at all and I think that is showing in the story; to which I am glad. She needs to butt out of Rogue's life. Yes, the pill! I'm getting tired of writing about him using a condom! I always forget and have to put it in later or else I feel irresponsible! Although he probably carries a super-size box around with him, lol! **InTHEgrid: **(bows humbly to praise) yes, Remy knows about the Brotherhood but not about their plans, and no, he doesn't want to marry Belle anymore, and he does want to stay in the guild but not if they force him to marry Belle. I know what you mean; if that Cajun was mine I would be shoutin' from the mountain tops and posting his pic on myspace! Yes, no babies! Rogue's only 18, she doesn't need any babies . . . yet. Candy cigarettes? I have a lovely scene planned in the next few chapters and I promise you will need a whole carton. How's that sound? **Chica:** we do our best to please. **Lluvia Maya: **Glad to hear it, reviews make my day! Let's see just what old Sabey can do. **Tammy:** she told him about the Brotherhood but not their plan. As for the rest of it, we'll just have to wait and see. evil laugh yes, Belle tends to get in the way of things, wouldn't it be lovely if she got in the way of Sabey's claws. Well, at least someone will . . . Yes! The shirt! Someone had to notice, although the scene played out better in my head, I'm glad it was still humorous.

Marvel's, not mine.

**Disclaimer: This chapter contains action, violence, attempted rape and a lotta blood. Please do not read if you are sensitive to such material. **(Hey, it's Sabertooth, blood is implied. But whose blood? gasp) I am giving away a lot in the disclaimer but if you are sensitive to these things, I would rather give it away and not have you read something that would really disturb you. I, myself have read worse on but I am putting this here anyway.

Chapter 23

"Put 'er down, Creed!" Remy shouted, anger covering his fear. "You wanna scrap, you deal wit' me!"

"I didn't come ta get _scrappy_," Creed leered. "Not with you anyway. I was hired ta fetch this little frail but maybe some other time."

"What do you wan' 'er for?" Remy already knew the answer but he was hoping he was wrong.

"Not me," Creed said. "I'm just the retriever. I got me a boss who's interested in hiring mutants an' this lil' filly is a potential Omega. She'll bring me a lotta money when I present her. They wondered why the scans showed more 'n one mutant in th' area, more 'n one potential Omega, now I know why."

"Anna's a mutant?" Remy heard Bella Donna ask the question but he didn't take his eyes off of Rogue.

"Ya said 'hire'," an idea came to Remy. "Ya takin' her by force."

"Boss doesn't really care how they get there," Creed shrugged. "He has ways of persuadin' them to stay."

"Would it make yer job easier if ya brought in someone willin'?" Remy admitted to himself that it was a foolish plan but it was all he could come up with while that maniac's claws were so close to his lady love's throat.

"I might be willin' ta trade," Sabertooth smirked. "If that's what yer gettin' at."

"Don' be a fool, Remy!" Belle cried.

"Den we 'ave a deal?" Remy ignored Belle and took a step toward Creed.

Mystique was ecstatic, although her face portrayed the terrified mother; everything was going exactly as she had planned. Remy was so predictable; she knew he would trade himself for Rogue then the rest of the Brotherhood would pretend to rescue him and the rest of her plans would go off without a hitch. Then she could get out of this place; away from this clingy, old man and his bitch of a daughter and they could get on with more important things. Rogue, Raven thought, was doing an incredible job at playing unconscious.

Remy took another tentative step toward them, while everyone else held their breath and Creed moved to put Rogue down. No one saw Bella Donna slip a blade out of seemingly no where, if they had they would have stopped her before she hurled it at Creed, hitting him in the shoulder.

Creed roared and Remy swung around to see Belle poised with another knife.

"_Non_!" Remy cried out. "_Arrete_!" (1)

But it was too late; the second blade left her hand at amazing speed and pierced Creed's neck. Remy tried to reach for Rogue but with one sweep of his arm, Creed threw him back a few yards and leapt off the porch with Rogue slung over his shoulder. Remy hit the ground hard but ignored the pain that shot through him and got up to pursue the fleeing Sabertooth into the woods. Raven saw that Remy's family was about to follow; Remy had to be on his own if they were to salvage their plan, so she looked up at the roof of the house and gave a curt and almost imperceptible nod before she went back to her hysterical mother routine.

As soon as Remy had disappeared into the woods, something shot out and knocked down nearly everyone left standing in front of the house. Disgusting globs of muck began to descend upon them, courtesy of the Toad who had used his long tongue to knock them down and was now leaping off of the roof, followed by the rest of the Brotherhood. Pyro created a few flaming dragons and lions to keep the others at bay, while Avalanche and Blob caught anyone who tried to get away from the flames. Raven dodged through the flames and kept her balance amid the earthquakes to make her way to Destiny, guiding her to the safety of the porch.

"This will end badly, Raven," Irene said, softly, so only Raven could hear. "You must find Rogue; I don't think Remy will make it in time."

"Creed wouldn't double cross me, he knows better than that."

"I see pain," Irene gazed in the direction of the woods. "And I see blood. Both come from Rogue. You must go after them."

"Stay here," Mystique placed Irene's hand on the railing of the porch and took off after her daughter.

-X-

"What th' hell was that?" Rogue cried as soon as they were far enough away from the house. "Oomph!"

Creed dropped her like a sack of potatoes. "That knife-throwing bitch wasn't part o' th' deal!"

"How were we supposed to know she was going to do that?" Rogue rubbed her sore backside as she watched Creed pull the blades from his shoulder and neck. "Ya got yer blood on me."

"So sorry, princess," Creed was very angry. He began to pace. "This wasn't part o' the deal. I'm not getting paid enough to put up with this."

"So you wheedle another hundred bucks from Mystique," Rogue was examining the blood that had stained the pure white shirt she wore. "Ya already healed up, ain't ya? No harm done."

Creed was looking at her shirt too. Studying the way the deep crimson stained the pristine white; a smile crept up his face as he continued to examine her and approached her stealthily.

"Maybe," he said. "Maybe that's not enough."

"Well, how much do ya think we should hafta pay ya-?" Rogue looked up and was startled at how close he had become, as well as the hungry glaze in his eyes.

"Let's see," Sabertooth chuckled and ran his claws through her hair as she shuddered. "I could plow yer belly real good an' call it even."

"Yeah right, asshole," Rogue rolled her eyes and tried not to show how much the thought disturbed her. "Like I would want your slimy psyche bouncing around in my skull; or didja ferget about why Ah covered up like this?"

"No," Creed twisted his fingers in her hair, close to her scalp and jerked her head back, painfully. "I didn't ferget about your powers, but ya seem to have forgotten 'bout mine. How long do ya think I can fuck ya before my healing powers give out an' stop renewing me?" (2)

"No!" Rogue shouted as he quickly forced her on her back and when she felt a large, rough and calloused hand jam itself down her pants, she let out an unearthly howl of fear, disgust and revulsion.

-X-

Remy had lost their trail; it wasn't that Creed was so hard to follow; it was that he knew how to throw off a tracker. Trying not to lose too much time, Remy tried to decipher the mess Creed had cause amid the underbrush of the woods and ascertain which direction he actually headed in.

"Where's Rogue?"

"You should go back," he told Emille as she appeared out of the thick brush.

"Not without my daughter," Remy was too preoccupied to notice that Emille had lost her accent. "Which way did they go?"

"It look like he doubled back to throw me off, I'm not sure yet," Remy was startled to see Emille bend and try to find the trail.

"He did," Emille picked up Sabertooth's original trail easily in the dark. "He doubled back and then headed south."

Emille pointed in the direction and no sooner had she done so, they heard that horrible scream that froze their blood in their veins and set them both of them running at top speed toward the girl they both dearly loved.

"Stop thrashin, ya lil' bitch!" they heard Creed shout as they neared a clearing amidst a clump of cypress trees. "Alluva sudden, yer so damn picky about who ya let in yer pants!"

Rogue flailed, twisted, and slammed her fists into her attacker; painfully aware of his clawed fingers inside her, her actions were causing those claws to tear at her flesh but she didn't care; he wouldn't take her without a fight.

Suddenly, there was a faint whirring sound that grew louder and something stabbed into Sabertooth's back and exploded and it sunk into his flesh. Creed howled, letting go of Rogue as the impact of the sharp and broken tree branch Remy had energized and thrown, blew him to one side. The pain that Rogue felt was neigh unbearable but she quickly scrambled to get away; she had already absorbed a bit of Sabertooth's healing power and her wounds were starting to heal but not fast enough; the pain was slowing her down. She slipped on a patch of grass, left slick by the blood from one of Creed's former wounds and she fell hard on her knees. As she tried to once more to get away, a powerful hand wrapped itself around her throat and lifted her off the ground.

"Let her go!" Remy shouted as his face contorted with anger. "I ain' gonna warn you again."

"I was just gonna have my fun an' let 'er go," Sabertooth growled. "But now ya really made me mad."

"Let her go, Creed!" Raven was shaking with fury but she was terrified of Destiny's prediction coming true. "Or I swear I will kill you."

Part of Remy's mind reacted to Emille's behavior; she was a skilled tracker, she knew Creed and her threat was legitimate; he knew she meant what she said and would have no qualms about killing the man. But his focus was on his Rogue now, and the fifty-two playing cards he held in his right hand. It was a standoff for a horrible clock tick until a more urgent matter caught the attention of Remy and Mystique. Rogue began to claw at Sabertooth's hand and they could hear her desperate attempts for breath; he was choking her and making it impossible for air to get through.

Time stood still for a fraction of a second in which Remy met Rogue's panicked and tearful emerald eyes with his own that glowed with the exertion of his power; he could feel his love for her surge through him. His heart constricted when he recognized that look; it mirrored the one in Genevieve's eyes as she lay on the steps on Notre Dame before she died, laying there in a pool of her own blood; blood that still stained his hands well over a year later. He hated that look. The look that said: "I'm going to die but I want you to know that I love you." Rogue's eyes began to flutter shut and he was brought back to reality as her body went limp; she was losing consciousness but she tried to keep her eyes focused on her love.

White hot rage swept through Remy LeBeau, anger that he had yet to know before now and in his heart, he swore that this monster would not claim the life of any other that he cared for. Creed was laughing at the threats Mystique was hurling at him, knowing she wouldn't move as long as he held her daughter; he was so busy laughing and jeering, that he failed to notice the landscape around him beginning to glow with a familiar magenta energy. He didn't notice until the very rocks and trees around him started to explode painfully at his back; Remy had focused on those things so that Rogue was shielded from them by Sabertooth's own body.

Sabertooth let out a roar of pain and rage as he threw Rogue aside like a rag doll and charged at Remy. A barrage of martial arts from Emille caught him and Remy unaware and put Creed off balance long enough to get a face full of all fifty-two charged cards that Remy had in his hand. With most of his face, neck and chest blown off, Creed slumped and fell, unconscious but still alive, in a heap on the ground. It would take awhile for him to heal and they would deal with him later. Remy looked over at Rogue, only to notice that she hadn't moved. She lay there, on her back, unmoving and her once pure white shirt was now nearly crimson.

"Non!" Remy cried as he rushed to her side and saw that her throat had been ripped open and small bubbles in the outpouring of blood told him that there was a slow trickle of air getting to her but she would not live for long. "Don' go."

"He killed my baby!" the grief in Raven's voice was nearly unbearable. "He killed my baby!"

Beside them, Raven sunk down, unable to speak or hold herself upright; she slumped down, prostrating herself on the ground with a cry that can hardly be described, with a howl that can only be created out of the deepest despair and grief. She didn't hear Henri LeBeau shout out to them, she wasn't aware of the family racing toward them, save Mercy, who had stayed behind after the Brotherhood had retreated with the help of a six-armed woman who teleported them away, (3) with Irene and Emil who had a broken arm. Raven shook off Marius' attempt to comfort her and just sobbed with that noise.

Remy neither heard, nor saw anything other than Rogue; he watched her eyes, unable to look away yet at the same time, loathing seeing the moment that light faded from those dazzling emeralds. But he saw that her eyes where far from fading, they were, in fact, flashing. She was trying to communicate with those eyes; they darted toward Creed's prone form and back to Remy. It was then that he noticed her left hand was bare; she must have taken off her glove while fighting off Creed. It slowly dawned on Remy; she had been trying to absorb Creed's powers. She had absorbed some of Sabertooth's healing powers, enough to keep her alive but she needed more. Rogue's eyes were shining with the will to live and they were begging him to help her.

"Hold on, _bebe,_" Remy whispered to her as he leapt to his feet and ran toward Creed, whose power was already knitting skin, muscle and bone back together. Looking over at his prostrate family, Remy shouted to them. "Help me!"

He began to drag the massive mutant toward Rogue but his progress was slow as Creed was extremely heavy. His family stared at him as though he had lost his mind until Henri noticed how Sabertooth was healing. It only took him a second to figure out what Remy's plan was and he raced over to help his brother. Jean Luc and Lapin weren't sure what the plan was but they helped anyway, as did Marius. Bella Donna only stood and stared in bewilderment, wondering why Remy wouldn't just let her poor wretch of a sister die swiftly and mercifully by putting her out of her misery.

"Let her touch him!" Remy shouted as Creed was dragged close enough to Rogue and he lifted her arm gently so her fingers could touch Sabertooth's exposed arm.

Mystique looked up, dazed and in shock but it slowly registered in her brain what they were doing. It became apparent to everyone else when they saw Creed's wounds reopen and Rogue's begin to heal. She was going to live.

-X-

_stop it!_

I'm only assuming because it takes Wolverine longer to be rendered unconscious by Rogue's power in the comics and he always recovers faster than everyone else

(3) Spiral was a member of the Sisterhood which consisted of herself, Rogue, Mystique and Destiny, before hooking up with Mojo. The Sisterhood was a short-lived faction of the Brotherhood that existed after Rogue's first appearance in the comics.


	24. Chapter 24

Hey kids! I'm sorry if you reviewed and I didn't acknowledge you, for some reason is not sending any reviews or story updates to my email so I didn't know that some of you reviewed. But I wanted to let you know how much I appreciated your reviews and I am glad you all enjoyed the past two updates.** Ishandahalf**: We all know that Remy can't resist a damsel in distress and since you asked so nicely, here's my update. ;-) **Chica: **Nothing goes as planned when Sabey's along for the ride. **Remy'sRogue:** Yes, yes, I agree about Belle. But about Sabertooth, would they grow back? Like a lizard's tail? **Mazdamiatta: **its okay, it's being weird with me too. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. **Tammy: **what will he do, indeed? **Burning Touch: **Exactly! This brought them closer than ever, didn't it? What will happen when he learns the truth? That someone so close to him is attempting to deceive him. **InTHEgrid:** Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Ingrid, happy birthday to you! I hope that chappy was a nice present. Your reviews are a delight, they help me so much because I know all those things I am trying to communicate through my writing is showing through and I am so glad you are enjoying my story. Yes, Sabertooth's psyche is rattling around in Rogue's skull, isn't it? And remember, Creed doesn't like Remy, does he? He also witnessed the whole Genevieve thing first hand, so Rogue would see it through his eyes. What will this mean for our two star-crossed lovers? Don't worry too much, I did promise candy cigarettes, didn't I? gasp But when? **TitaniaRogue**: Thanks! Here we go kids. Heads up** Warrior Zoe**, I'm going to delve into Paris. **PaStella: **Thanks for reading and thank you for the review. Both your questions will be answered in due time. I will just say that Mystique is going to change her plans, but just how . . . you'll just have to keep reading to find out.

Marvel's, not mine.

Chapter 24

No one moved; they barely dared to breathe, they just watched the girl that lay on the grass before them and watched for signs of life. The bleeding had stopped and the wounds were slowly closing; Emille had only allowed Rogue to keep contact with Creed for a few seconds, saying there was no telling what effect any prolonged contact would do to the girl's mind. Rogue's chest began to rise and fall normally, she was no longer struggling for air; that meant that her windpipe had been healed but the healing of the outer wounds was taking considerably longer. Her eyes had closed as her body began to heal and they had not opened again.

"Is it safe to move her now?" Jean Luc broke the silence causing everyone to jump a bit. "All dat blood is making it hard to see her wounds; we should clean and bandage any wounds that remain open."

"I don't know," Emille mumbled; she still seemed to be in shock. "I don't know."

"Why don' you let her touch le chat again?" Bella Donna had crept back as soon as the gash in Rogue's throat had started to heal and was now leaning against a cypress tree. "Den you don' 'ave to bother wit bandages."

"She shouldn't use her powers for that long," Emille said, seemingly returning to herself. "And there's no telling what it would do to her mind. In fact, there's no telling what this has done to it."

"She say she absorb mem'ry too," Remy said but did not take his eyes off of Rogue. "Personality. She got dat from Creed, as well as his power, non?"

"Yes she has," Mystique reached out and carefully, so as not to touch her skin, brushed away a strand of white hair away from Rogue's face. Hair that had turned dark red from the blood. "But it's only temporary. The longer the contact is, the longer it takes to fade away."

"We should take her inside, ma amour," Marius placed his hands gently on Emille's shoulders; she could only nod.

Remy picked Rogue up, as gingerly as he could so as not to jar her and stood, holding her to him, listening to her breathe, feeling the warmth returning to her body, not caring that he was being covered in her blood.

"Henri," Jean Luc turned to Henri and Emil. "Go get Tante Mattie, bring her here to attend de p'tite. Emil get Lapin to de hospital, I tink he has a broken arm. Remy, take her to her room."

Henri and Emil went off without hesitation; Remy turned, still looking at the lovely face of his darling, ghostly pale in the moonlight from the loss of so much blood, and started toward the house. He got barely three feet away when he heard the distinct sound of a sword being pulled from a sheath and then another. He turned to see Marius and Belle with the swords the always carried drawn, closing in on Creed. From where he stood, Remy watched them; their faces where distinctly different in expression; Marius was enraged; he would kill Creed for the attack on his family. Belle on the other hand, wore an almost gleeful expression; she was either merely glad to be killing something or she was imagining Rogue in Creed's place; Remy did not want to think about either.

"We cut and he jus' heal again," Marius raised his sword. "But if I take his head from his shoulders, will it grow back?"

"No!" Emille cried out. "Wait. If his mind is still in Anna's and you kill his body, he may just stay there. We don't know much about her powers, but I won't take that chance." (1)

"So we jus' let 'im go?" Belle snorted. "He jus' come back an' cause more trouble."

"We'll figure out something," Emille started after Remy. "For now- no!"

They all turned to see Belle bringing her sword down on Creed's throat before any of them could stop her. No sooner had the blade sliced through his skin, then it was ripped out of her hand by an unseen force and it seemingly disintegrated into an infinite number of tiny pieces. They all looked about startled and a bit frightened, all save Mystique who recognized the power and the slightly heavy feeling from the iron in her blood. Those bits of metal, along with metal minerals from the very earth floated up and formed a very large sphere around Creed, enclosing him in a small metal prison. Just as the sphere rose up into the air, someone descended slowly upon the scene; red and purple uniform with a billowing purple cape that would have seemed ugly and ridiculous had the man not set such an imposing figure. The red bucket-like helmet on his head obscured most of his stern face but also identified him as a very powerful and dangerous mutant that had graced the evening news often. Magneto was the boogie-man the media used to scare society and rightly so. He graced a glance only to Emille.

"I was appraised of the plan and came as quickly as I could," Magneto said, his voice grave, rich and deep as he gazed into her tired, weary, tearstained eyes. The look he gave Mystique was a knowing one and she knew that he would play along with her plans. "I will take Creed and see that justice is dispensed."

"Thank you," Mystique said with a slight nod and confirmation in her eyes.

Magneto turned his gaze to the small, pale beauty in Remy's arms; it was a pitying one and he reached out his hand, using his power to manipulate the very iron in her blood to help seal the rest of her wound. (2)

He held Remy's gaze for a moment before turning back to Raven. "Your help and aid toward mutants has been greatly appreciated and will not be forgotten."

Without a glance to anyone else, the Master of Magnetism rose into the air, taking the sphere with him and quickly disappeared from sight. Raven knew that one of the Brotherhood had contacted him after their retreat, more than likely St. John, and Magnus had come not only to collect Sabertooth but to bestow blessing on her plans.

"What did he mean?" Belle asked when Magneto had gone. "What aid toward mutants?"

"I used to run a half-way house for mutants," the lie rolled off of Raven's tongue easily. "I took them in when no one else would. Please bring Anna to her room."

Remy didn't say a word; he merely followed Raven with Rogue in his arms.

He didn't leave her side; Remy hovered in the back of the room when Tante Mattie arrived and when they cut the blood stained clothing from her body and cleaned off her blood-caked skin; he stayed in the room. Her wound had healed almost completely, there wasn't even a scar, but she had yet to wake up. Remy sat by her bed, now as she had been cleaned up, put in a fresh nightgown and pronounced physically alright; he was willing her to awaken but her eyes remained closed. They all left her room, they left Remy to keep watch and watch he did. Watched for stirrings; any signs of life and after about an hour, his watchfulness was rewarded.

Rogue's eyes began to flutter and her body began to stir. Remy sat forward and brushed her hair from her face; hair that was still stained with blood. She finally graced him with those emeralds she called eyes and just stared into his own ruby orbs.

"Chere?" Remy said after another moment of silence.

"You let her die," Rogue whispered, her voice hoarse from disuse and after saying those words, she fell back into a deep sleep.

Jean Luc found Marius in his study, nursing a snifter of Napoleon brandy.

"Mind if I come in?"

"_Je vous en prie, rentrez_ _Jean Luc_." (Please, do come in)

"_Merci_."

"_Voulez-vous un peu_?" Marius held out the bottle of expensive liquor. (Would you like some?)

"_Oui, merci_."

"I know why you've come," Marius said after a moment.

"Do you?" Jean Luc took a drink and let the burning liquid flow down his throat to warm his belly.

"Oui," Marius took a drink before continuing. "You 'ave come ta discuss my daughter and your son."

Creed was employed to steal back a pendant named the Cheating Star from Genevieve. While threatening her for the return of the jewel, Gambit arrived on the scene and saved the damsel in distress. After weeks of passionate days, Gambit breaks Genevieve's heart by stealing the Cheating Star for herself and revealing that it was only the jewel he was after, not her. Going to his apartment to meet his brother, Henri, he is shocked to find his brother missing. Following a note left by Henri's kidnapper, he goes to Notre Dame, where he finds Sabretooth waiting. Creed has captured Genevieve and Henri and holds their lives in ransom for the jewel. Gambit returns the jewel to Creed but Creed drops Genevieve and Henri off of the roof, leaving only one of them for Gambit to save. Making his choice, he chooses Henri and leaves Genevieve to die. Rogue saw it happen; she saw it through Creed's eyes and experienced it as though she were the one doing all of those things. She knew the thought process behind each of those actions and heard the last words of Genevieve Darceneaux, telling Remy that she loved him and would have given him the pendant, if he had only asked.

"_Why take what someone is willing to give_?"

Remy's head shot up when he heard those words come from his beloved's mouth; Genevieve's last words. He had his face buried in her sheets, waiting for her to wake up again. He gazed into her eyes, startled to see that they were no longer dazzlingly green but a deep, dark brown.

"Surprised to see me, pup?" it was Rogue's voice, but it was harsh and angry. It was Creed speaking through her. "She knows now; she knows what you did and she won't trust you as far as she can throw ya. I made sure she saw everything and heard everything ya said and did to that frail."

"_Non_!" Remy stood up and backed away, turning his chair over in the process. "Leave 'er be, Creed! You leave 'er outta dis!"

There was a terrible sound of laughter, Creed's laughter with her voice and Remy wasn't sure how to disengage the monster he hated from the woman he loved. But suddenly, Rogue's body began to convulse, her eyes rolling back in her skull and Remy ran to her, never feeling more helpless. After a moment she was still and Remy was afraid to run his fingers over her throat to feel for a pulse; afraid he wouldn't find one. Thankfully he saw her chest begin to rise and fall with her breathing and he let out the breath he wasn't aware he was holding. He righted the fallen chair and sat back down; waiting for her to wake again.

He did not have to wait long, however, a few moments later, her eyes opened; revealing those dark green emeralds he loved so much.

"Rogue," he whispered. "Dat you, chere?"

"You said you loved her."

"Rogue. . ." he was stung by her words.

"You said you would never hurt her," tears began to pool in her eyes. "You said the exact same things to me."

"I meant all dose tings I said to you, Anna," Remy had been wrong earlier. He felt even more helpless now. "I know what you saw but I'm diff'rent now, I'm diff'rent 'cause 'o you. I love you."

"Those are just words," tears dashed down Rogue's face. "You never meant them! It was all a game to you! It never meant anythin' to you! Ah never meant anythin' to you!"

"Non, chere!" Remy grasped her hand but she pulled away as though he burned her. "Chere, please . . ."

Rogue shook her head, her hands clutching it and turned away from him, sobbing.

"Chere," Remy once more tried to reach out to her as he watched her tremble with her sobs.

"Jus' go away."

It was a whisper; barely audible but he heard her. He got up and turning to the door, he saw Henri in the doorway. He had heard it all and now he reached out to his brother, taking him from the room with a comforting arm.

"Let 'er be, for now," Henri said. "Her head'll clear soon an' she see de true way 'gain. Jus' give 'er time."

Remy looked back at Rogue's room as they went down the stairs and he could hear the sobs, the pain she was attempting to expel. He doubted very much that she would ever forgive him for this. His heart ached because he knew he had lost her.

"She won' forgive me for dis, an' she won' take me back. I have to finish packin', Henri," Remy told his brother, although it was difficult because of the painful lump in his throat. "I 'ave a plane ta catch."

Notes: (1) it happened with Sunfire, he died and she permanently absorbed his powers.

(2) I don't know if he can do that, but I'm assuming that he can.


	25. Chapter 25

Aww, poor Remy; theirs all that angst again. **Chica:** Thanks! **Burning Touch:** Metal Wolverine? That would be funny. Yes, he's going to Morocco; but do you really think after that massive display of power that Mystique is simply going to let him get away? She's certainly going to hijack something but it won't be a plane. **inTHEgrid:** ROFL! Yeah, I don't think I would care if Remy lied to me either but Rogue is not in her right mind right now and I don't think that Remy truly understands that. He thinks that was her speaking along with Sabertooth. Sleep? What's that? **Sara: **thanks for reading and reviewing. Keep reading and your questions will be answered. **RogueFreak:** Thanks for your review; and I think I laughed for a good five minutes after reading your story. **Warrior Zoe: **yes! Too much fighting! I'm tired of all this fighting and angst! Lets bring on the Romy! **Remy'sRogue:** I did promise candy cigarettes soon. I was actually thinking of a sequel to this story but I'm not done yet so, we'll see. In regard to lizard tails, I think that in that case, ignorance is bliss. Now with Remy, I say, let's go exploring! **Tammy: **I felt compelled to put that discussion in; after all, they are the leaders of the guilds and they have to take control of the issue right? Remy, married? Now that gives me all sorts of ideas ;-) Now everyone, onward!

Marvel's, not mine.

Chapter 25

"C'mon, Remy," Philippe complained to his cousin as they sat on the balcony of Remy's apartment in Morocco. "Ya been here four weeks an' ya hardly go out except when we workin'. We 'ave de night off while we wait for m' contact's ta gather inf'rmation; an' all ya wanna do is jus' sit here an' mope?"

"Yup," Remy took a sip of sweet liquor that his cousin brought over.

"An' I'm guessin' ya don' wanna tell me why?"

"Nope."

"_Merde_."

"Exactly."

"Does dis have anyting ta do wit' dat _femme_ dat ran outta here las' night, half nekkid an' yellin' dat you call her de wrong name?"

"Not exactly."

"What was her name?"

"I don' remember."

"What did you call her?"

"Anna."

"An' her name wasn't Anna?"

"'Par'ntly not."

"Who's Anna?"

". . ."

"C'mon, Remy," Philippe took the bottle from Remy and took a swig. "Who is she?"

"Don' matter no more."

"Yeah, like I'm gonna buy dat."

"Jus' drop it, Philippe, huh?" Remy took back the bottle. He intended on getting very drunk tonight. "You go out an' have fun, I'll stay here."

Philippe sat back the wicker chair and observed his cousin in the fading light of the evening; Remy was a changed man and there was only one thing that could change a man like Remy; Philippe was just having a hard time believing that it could happen to Remy. He was in love; unhappily in love. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door and when Philippe saw that Remy intended to ignore it, he rose to answer it.

Remy took another swig and tried to remember the girl's name; she was lovely with long, dark hair but when he brought her back to his apartment, once he had gotten her in his bed, that dark hair lightened into a rich shade of auburn with a shock of white. Her coppery skin shimmered in its paleness and those eyes that were as black as sin became glittering emeralds. It always happened; no matter how lovely the girl, no matter how drunk he was, she always became Rogue. He remembered gazing at the young woman that lay beneath him and in her place, it was Rogue. He had missed her so much and he had said her name in ecstasy, in desperation, in longing, in mourning.

"_Anna_," he had said. "_Je t'adore_. _Je vous veux si mauvais."_ (I love you/I adore you. I want you so badly.)

Ever since he had left New Orleans, she had haunted his thoughts, invaded his dreams and lingered about his mind so much that he thought he saw her everywhere. He couldn't sleep, he missed her warm body curled up against his own; even thought they had only slept together a few times, he had acclimated himself to her. He missed her full, soft lips and her arms wrapped around him; they were together far too short a time and now he faced the prospect of never being with her again and it made him want to get so drunk that he forgot about everything. Swirling the liquid in the bottle, Remy lifted it to take another drink when a hand plopped down over the top. Remy was quite irritated and looked up to curse his cousin, when he saw that it was not Philippe who prevented his next drink but his father.

"Papa," Remy rose to greet Jean Luc. "Don' tell me ya checkin' up on me."

"_Non_," Jean Luc seated himself in the chair Philippe had occupied. "I'm comin' ta inform you of a decision by the council; one about de unification of de guilds."

"Dey still wan' me ta marry Belle?" Remy slumped down in his seat.

"What would dat accomplish except allowin' ya ta bed ya wife an' sister-in-law in de same week?"

'Already did dat in de same day,' Remy thought but said nothing. He didn't want to think about being married to Belle and seeing the hurt on Rogue's face. "What dey wan' me ta do now, papa?"

"It's a decision dey didn' come to lightly," Jean Luc began. "Julien be runnin' about stirrin' up trouble an' den slinkin' back inta de shadows b'fore anyone can get to him. Now de Assassins don' tink ya good enough ta marry Belle an' de t'ieves don' wan Belle as part o' de fam'ly."

"How's Anna?" Remy winced even as he asked the question. He was interrupting guild business but he needed to know. "I'm sorry, papa, but I- . . ."

"She's better," Jean Luc nodded in understanding. "For awhile, we didn' know if she was gonna pull t'rough; ev'ry time she open her mouth, dat bastard speak; it was like she was possessed. Not even Tante Mattie could help her."

"But she fine now?"

"Oui," Jean Luc said. "Emille call a frien' o' hers, a mutant telepath, she come down an' help Anna lock de demon away but she say, he always be a part of her now. Dis woman, I t'ink she was part o' de Hellfire Club."

"_Quoi_? How can you be sure?"

"I had some of our people look into her background. From what dey foun' I'd say it was de White Queen herself. After she leave, Anna be fine an' dat's when Julien start up."

"So," Remy looked down at his hands that were clasped between his knees, relieved that his Anna was alright. "What would de council 'ave me do?"

"Dey propose dat de marriage take place as soon as possible."

"Belle won' be eighteen for anot'er two weeks," Remy did not look up.

"Oui," Jean Luc said.

"So?"

"De ceremony took place yesterday, Remy," Jean Luc said slowly, gauging his son's reaction. "You were married by proxy, Henri was your stand in."

"What?!" Remy stood up, enraged at the attempt to run his life. "I was married an' I ain' even dere? Don' I have ta give my consent?! How could you let them do dis ta me?! Why would Belle agree?"

"It's perfectly legal, Remy," Jean Luc had not moved nor stood. "An' you agreed to be married last year dat was consent enough."

Anger coursed through Remy's veins as he paced the short balcony. He had lost her. It was all he could focus on; he had lost Rogue forever. He picked up the liquor bottle and charged it before smashing it against the wall, watching it shatter into innumerable shards. It did nothing to calm him, however and several small explosions went off around them.

"Enough!" Jean Luc shouted. "You are part of dis guild an' part of dis fam'ly; you will do your duty to both!"

Remy took a deep breathe and tried to calm himself; the explosions ceased but it took longer than usual for him to power down.

"Now dat you 'ave regained control," Jean Luc stood. "You can come inside and greet ya wife."

"Ya brought her here?"

"Tensions were runnin' too high back in Naw'lins. We felt it best to bring her here til evr'yting calm down."

Remy followed his father into the spacious apartment, feeling defeated and numb. Henri was inside speaking with Philippe; they parted when Remy entered the large front room and he knew there was someone behind them on the couch. He resigned himself to face Belle and he looked up, he was taken aback when he found himself staring into a pair of gorgeous emeralds instead.

(A/N: Tell me what you think! And I also might turn this into a two part story or maybe even a trilogy. Any ideas, comments, etc. Don't worry, this isn't the last chapter.)


	26. Chapter 26

Yes, yes, they are married. **Ishandahalf: **yup, they're married and as Rogue always retains a bit of everyone she absorbs, part of Sabey is still in there. Let's see if our favorite southerners can work through their trust issues. **Burning Touch: **Yup, it's Rogue, not Belle. Since Remy has such fierce loyalty to his family, it would stand to reason that his loyalty would extend to his wife . . . and her family. Bumpy rocks in the road? Why would you say that? ;-) Don't worry, they'll leave the room soon enough. **Remy'sRogue:** ROFL! Sorry about the jaw but I think it was worth it, don't you! And I think I have a splunking hat. Have I mentioned that I love your name? Have you read KillingBellaDonna's story? It's only the first chapter but I love that name too. **Chica:** After marrying her mother, Marius accepted Rogue as his own daughter; so technically, she is the daughter of an Assassin. **inTHEgrid**: I thought you'd like that. Yes, blast the man and his overactive libido! But he's married now so at least he can put it to good use. (wink) It shall rain candy cigarettes from the heavens! How does that sound? If they will be able to get past their issues, that is. **Warrior zoe: **Yup! Married by proxy! Those thieves are pretty smart, aren't they? Or is it Mystique who is the smart one? **Sara:** Thanks, I'll try not to disappoint. **Tammy:** We all know that they care about each other but are they glad to be married? We'll see. And as for Mystique's plans; well she does seem to have Remy right where she wants him. I love it when other characters make guest appearances! If the X-Men are connected to the Avengers and X-Factor, etc. then it stands to reason that the bad guys would have their own little network, right? I was really trying to figure out a way to put in a cameo of Spidy, but I haven't figured out how yet. **Mazdamiatta:** Of course it's Rogue. I wouldn't let anyone else have Remy. If I can't have him, then Rogue gets him. But why would they need a sequel if they are going to live happily ever after? **Loyalx2xNone**: Thanks! I think I will make it a trilogy. **Linz:** I try (tries to appear modest) Here we go, on with the story!

Marvel's, not mine.

Chapter 26

Rogue had started to hate him for leaving her; for not being there when she needed him and not understanding the battle going on inside her own mind. He had just left her, assuming that she meant everything she had said that night. Creed not only haunted her dreams, but also her every waking moment; in the times she had some respite, she never felt more alone. She had to suppress the constant urges to gut everyone and she noticed that her hands tended to linger too long on her body when she showered. Fortunately, Mystique intervened before her daughter lost her grip on her sanity. Emma Frost came to New Orleans to help Rogue suppress Creed's psyche but she said that she could not get rid of it all together. He was effectively locked away in the deeper recesses of Rogue's mind until he faded away to a whisper of a shadow.

Her mind finally silent, Rogue stood alone in her room with an order to get some rest and listened to the deafening, crushing silence. The house was quiet for her benefit but she could barely stand it. The darkened room was too quiet and empty; that's when she cursed Remy. All she wanted was to feel his arms around her and bury her face in his chest; she wanted to sob forever into his strong shoulders and feel his fingers in her hair. But he wasn't there; he had left her alone with only herself and all of her fear. Her mind screamed at him, why wasn't he there? He said that he loved her; why wasn't he there?

She sank down on her bed, it felt cold and empty; she looked down at her hands and then she noticed something on her floor that had been partially kicked underneath the bed. She picked up the black garment and stared at it; it was a shirt, but not hers. It was his; the one he couldn't remove fast enough that first time they were together. Had it been there that whole time? Burying her face in it, Rogue breathed in his scent; his cologne and sweat, mixed with a spice that was only his; and she wept. Wept until nothing more would come, then she stripped off her clothes, leaving them in a heap on the floor and slipped the shirt over her head. She hugged it tight against her, though it was slightly damp with her own tears, feeling it against her bare skin and wishing it was his arms around her instead. Slipping under the covers, Rogue curled up into a tight ball and found that there were more tears to be shed after all.

The next few weeks were a blur to her, she walked about in a daze and when she was aware of her surroundings, she was angry. She told herself that she hated him but she still kept her window open and when the weather was too chilly, it was closed but unlocked. She kept waiting for him, to feel his arms slip around her from behind and feel his breath tickle her ear; but he never came. She was aware that the guilds were on edge and that Julien was causing trouble but she paid little heed until the day Raven came to her and told her that she was to marry Remy.

There was no hesitation on her part. Marry Remy? Of course she would, be he still wasn't there. If she was going to marry him, didn't that mean that he would be returning? No, the marriage would be one by proxy and she would join Remy in Morocco afterward. Again, everything was a blur and all her life, she would have trouble remembering that time. They were getting married and still, he did not return. She learned on the flight to Morocco, on Jean Luc's private jet, that she would stay with Remy until he returned to New Orleans. The job he was on with Philippe had hit a few snags and they would be remaining in Morocco until it was completed. Then they told her that Remy wasn't aware of the marriage. She felt a little faint.

He had been gone for nearly a month and now she was flying to him, as his wife; and he wasn't even aware of it. Rogue tried not to tremble as she finally sat in the living room of Remy's apartment in Morocco and waited while Jean Luc told him. She met Philippe but she was too nervous to respond with more than a weak smile. She barely remembered what he had said to her; she thought he said: "Ah, so you be Anna." Why he had said that, she knew not, nor did she care. A loud explosion sounded a moment later and nearly made her jump out of her seat. Smaller explosions followed and then, silence. It was Remy's powers. Was he upset? Of course, he had to be, but was he that angry at her? Was he that upset to be bound to her forever? How dare he be angry?! He was the one who left!

Jean Luc came in off the balcony after another moment and Remy followed; Rogue froze, fear, anger and uneasiness swirled through her so quickly that she had to grip her gloved hands together to keep from jumping up and running out the door. Henri and Philippe parted before her and between them stood a stone-faced Remy. His face was unreadable at first, betraying nothing of what he felt but it shifted as soon as he met her eyes. He blinked as though he didn't believe his own eyes and his face was equal parts relief and bewilderment.

"Anna?" Remy stared at her, drinking her in and hoping that he wasn't merely seeing her like he had the other evening with that girl whose name still escaped him. It couldn't be her, but there she was; the lovely white streak through her auburn locks, the emerald eyes darkened by the green silk blouse she wore, the full, cherry-red pout that he longed to kiss and the rest of her that made all sorts of delicious thoughts spring into his mind. He tore his eyes from her to look at his father. "Papa, what . . ."

"You didn't tell him?" Rogue asked her father-in-law.

"I tol' him he was married," Jean Luc leaned against the doorway that lead into the kitchen with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "I guess I forgot ta mention dat he was married ta you."

Rogue looked back over at Remy, open-mouthed, unable to speak. He thought that he was married to Belle; that had been the reason for the explosions. Her heart leaped before she reminded herself that she was angry at him.

"Henri, Philippe," Jean Luc straightened and headed toward the door. "I'm famished. We can go to dinner and Philippe can tell us all dat's been goin' on here."

He stopped beside Rogue giving her a wink and a reassuring smile before kissing the top of her head. He tossed something gold and shiny to Remy before continuing. "I tink dese two have much to discuss."

Henri and Philippe exited behind Jean Luc after kissing Rogue's gloved hand and casting knowing looks at Remy, leaving Rogue and Remy alone in the apartment. Neither could speak for over a minute, they just stared at one another, until the silence was too much. Rogue stood and stepped over to him and his eyes traveled down her form. He noticed the way the silk blouse with its flared sleeves clung to her and the black lycra pants hugged the curves of her hips and thighs before flaring out just below her calves. She was wearing black boots and it crossed his mind just how quickly he could liberate her of those clothes she looked so good in. She was admiring his toned form as well, wondering how a tee shirt and a battered pair of jeans could look so good on someone. She tried to shake the thoughts from her mind as she came to stand before the man that was now his husband and noticed he was staring at something in his palm. It was a solid gold band; he slipped it on his finger and her anger was forgotten.

"I missed you," he whispered to her.

"Ah missed you too," Rogue gazed into his red on black eyes, thinking that they were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. She was immediately lost in their dark depths, content to drown in the sexy glow that seemed to be flashing now with his happiness and growing desire. Peeling off her gloves, she threw them aside and reached up to cup his face with her palms, reveling in the feel of his skin. "Ah missed you so much, shugah."

She kissed him, standing on tip toe, bringing his lips to hers, kissing him with sweet insistence; achingly desperate kisses rained down on his lips, chin and jaw; kisses that were returned to her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her against his own body. Her arms went around his neck and she pressed herself against him as though trying to eliminate any space between them. They weren't lusty kisses but rather soft, sweet ones, however insistent, they just glad to be touching one another. Until Rogue's lips lingered a second too long on Remy's and then their desire grew tenfold. He licked her lip, requesting entrance and she obliged, letting out a whimper as his tongue invaded the depths of her mouth. That small whimper made his heart beat faster and his pants a little tighter. Their hands wandered each other's bodies as his tongue dueled with hers and both their breathing hitched with need.

Remy tore his mouth from hers and began to devour her neck and collarbone, feeling her whimpers and moans reverberate in her throat. She moaned his name and he nearly came in his pants at the tone she used; it was so full of need he thought he might just take her thereon the floor or up against the wall. The wall was closer; he picked her up easily and wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her against the wall. She let out a throaty laugh that excited him so much that he bit her collarbone rather harshly.

"Didja ferget 'bout mah pants, shugah?" she breathed.

"Damn yer pants," Remy swore as he sucked gently on her neck to leave his mark on her.

Rogue chuckled again. "Let me down, darlin' an' we can do this right."

She gasped and nearly lost all coherent thought as he gripped her bottom and ground his hips thoroughly against hers. "Puh-please Remy," she gasped. "Not this way, not tonight."

He lifted his head to gaze into her eyes and saw that they were filled with just as much desire as his were but they were pleading with him to fulfill her request.

"Technically," she said. "This is our wedding night, right?"

"You're right," he deftly threw her over his shoulder and made a beeline for the bedroom.

(evil laughter Don't worry, the next chapter will follow shortly)


	27. Chapter 27

I told I would deliver shortly, I always keep my word. **BizarreLemon**: I just couldn't resist leaving that cliffhanger, sorry. **Warrior Zoe: **Sorry, you'd think as much as I hate it when other people leave cliffhangers that I wouldn't do it but anyways. Mystique is always up to something, isn't she? **Chica: **I couldn't agree more. **Sara: **If you were Belle, wouldn't you be pissed? **Tammy:** I like it when things are going well for them.

Marvel's, not mine.

Chapter 27

Rogue laughed as Remy deposited her none too gently on his bed and started to rain down kisses on her. He pulled off his shirt and threw it aside as he tried to pick up where he left off. She pushed him back gently and pulled the silk blouse Mercy had given her over her head, not trusting Remy to do it without tearing the fine fabric and pulled his face down to hers for another searing kiss. While she was occupied with the kiss, Remy was able to rid her of the rest of her clothing in record time, leaving her in only her bra and panties.

Rogue smiled at him and placed a hand on his cheek. "So ya did miss me then?" She leaned up to place her lips on his, softly at first but it quickly became more heated. They moved further up onto the bed, their hands roaming the lengths of each other's bodies but lips never parted.

Remy's lips moved down further to her neck and down to her chest as he removed the lacy bra and it landed somewhere across the room. Closing his mouth over one pink nipple, his tongue darted out to flicker at it before drawing it into his mouth and scraping it lightly with his teeth. Rogue gasped and arched her body as she moaned his name as he repeated this action a few times before doing the same to her other breast. Her fingers threaded into his hair as he moved down to kiss the soft underside of her breasts before kissing his way down to her belly.

Another moan escaped Rogue's throat as Remy kissed his way lower on her body, nearing the juncture between her thighs. She grabbed his arms, pulled him up until she could look into his eyes and then firmly pressed her lips to his. She reached down and unzipped his pants, freeing and grasping his erect member with her hand.

"Ya tryin' ta kill me, girl?" he groaned, his head dropping to her shoulder.

Rogue smiled as her hand worked up and down.

"Ya came all de way ta Morocco to become a widow," his coherrant thoughts ceased as she swirled her thumb around the tip of his member.

"Just givin' you a taste of yer own medicine, shugah."

"Don't get me wrong," he groaned, breathlessly. "I ain't complainin'. I jus' ain' gonna stan' fer much more o' this."

"Just what are you plannin' ta do?"

"Dis."

Remy grabbed both her wrist and pinned both of them at her sides. He slid down her body until he came once again to the juncture between her thighs. He started at the crease of her thigh where it met her body. He kissed the inside of her thigh, sucking and licking until she was moaning and arching beneath him; then he set to work on the opposite one. She was gasping and making soft mewling sounds by the time he released her wrists to pull her thighs wider apart. He pressed his tongue against that bundle of nerves that was aching for him and she let out a low moan as he began to eagerly lap at the moisture there. He licked, sucked, nipped and made love to her with his mouth, bringing her to the very edge and then stopping to look up at her flustered state.

"Oh Remy, don't stop, please," Rogue panted.

"_Non_?" Remy asked as he continued to torment her by kissing and stroking just enough to bring her to the edge and stopping.

When she realized this, she wriggled out from beneath him and sat up pushing him back against the pillows and moved to straddle him, quite literally turning the tables on him. Remy smirked and guided her hips as he slid inside of her and she began to ride him with slow, even strokes. He closed his eyes, feeling the delicious pressure of her hands on his chest while she held herself up on him. He lifted his hips to meet hers and listened to her sighs and soft whimpers. She was moving at an excruciatingly slow pace and as much as he reveled in it, he thought he would die if she didn't go faster. He pulled her hips against his to try and urge her to go faster.

"Uh-uh, shugah," Rogue was thoroughly enjoying torturing Remy with her slow movements. "Its mah turn now."

Suddenly she was flat on her back again, while Remy took her with a hard and fast pace, thrusting deep inside of her. She gasped his name as she felt the warm tension quickly building in her lower belly. She wrapped her arms tightly around him; her hands tangling in his now sweat dampened hair and moaned in time with his thrusts into her.

"Oh! Oh, Remy . . . !" She lost the ability to form words and thoughts as her orgasm overtook her, making her cry out again and again as Remy continued to thrust inside of her. A moment later, while she was still lost in the ecstasy of her own climax, Remy joined her, shouting her name and spilling his hot seed into her.

They lay there recovering for a short while, taking deep breaths and trying to regain their wits. Remy withdrew from her and rolled his weight off of her, bringing her to his side. They couldn't speak, for neither had any words so they just lay together in silence and Remy pulled a blanket over both of them as they let a wonderfully delicious sleep take over them.

A few hours later, Remy awoke in the darkened room, lit only by the silvery moonlight that flooded through the open blinds and he looked down at the warm body curled against him. It hadn't been a dream; she was really there and she was finally his. He gently picked up her left hand that was balled up at her throat and stroked it, marveling at the softness of her skin. His finger went over the matching gold band she wore and he brought her palm to his lips. It had occurred to him that they had not used any protection and he marveled that this woman could make him forget about it; he was usually very careful about that sort of thing and the only woman he had ever been with, with out using a condom was Belle and she was on the pill. He smiled at the sudden thought of Rogue, ripe with his child, the thought that he could have staked his claim in the most primitive way and his hand went to stroke her belly unconsciously. He pulled her closer to him, deciding to let her sleep and they would discuss children at another date.

"Ah love you," Rogue whispered softly, her eyes still closed.

"I love you too," he whispered as he closed his eyes and let sleep take him again.

(Finished! But don't worry, I said I would continue this story in a trilogy. It will try to post it as soon as I can. In the meantime, review, let me know what you think about it and what I should cover in the next installment.)


End file.
